Confidence Game
by Patti and Marg
Summary: Chapter Four. A story we hope should lay the groundwork for how Papa Bear's organization succeeded in the Game's Universe. Enjoy!
1. First Inning

**_Author's Note:_**_  
  
We are going to do something we've yet to do with our Game's universe. And that is… post a work-in-progress story, chapter by chapter. We've avoided doing this in the past because we just spend way too much time going back and forth changing and adding things almost until the last minute before posting a story. So it's always worked better for us to post a completed story.  
  
But this time, we thought we might ask everyone for help. Confidence Game has been such a long time in coming, and we know that at least a few of you have been waiting for it to appear, that we were hoping if we started posting chapter by chapter, we'd be motivated to get our act together and finally finish this story.   
  
And we really do want to finish, because this story when completed should, we hope that is, lay the groundwork for why Papa Bear's organization actually succeeded in our Game's Universe. We have the entire story blocked out, and even have the end written. We just need to fill in the middle!  
  
So we were hoping to convince you all to take a gander at Confidence Game – chapter by chapter – and offer constructive criticism, positive motivational feedback, blooper location, etc. Actually, we would also like to hear if there's something you don't like about how the story is proceeding as well. With your help, we may actually get this story written. It's already been more than a year and a half since we began writing it… ugh.   
  
So, any comments you'd like to make would greatly appreciated!  
Thanks in advance for your help!  
Patti and Marg_

This story overlaps slightly with the events chronicled in our story Mind Games and continues until just after the events chronicled in our story Game in Overtime. But this story was also written in answer to two challenges posted on the Hogan's Heroes Smartgroup's List. So to this end, we have attempted to combine those two challenges into one story, as well as integrating them into our continuing 'Games Universe.'   
  
We again do not make any claims on the original Hogan's Heroes' characters. All other characters are ours. But again, those characters are free for anyone to use, if you so choose. Our rating for this story would be PG-13 for strong language and violence.   
  
Listed below are the synopses of both challenges offered by Lauren (The Oboe One). We have chosen the HH episode entitled 'The Great Brinksmeyer Robbery' as both an inspiration and an answer to these challenges.   
  
_Hope you enjoy it Lauren!  
_**   
The AWOL Challenge**

High Command has discovered that several members of Papa Bear's team have apparently been AWOL on some missions. While each mission was successfully completed and the absent members returned without incident, it is troublesome to learn that someone can apparently vanish without a problem. Please advise on their location, activities, and reasons for not participating in the main objective.   
  
**_In other words...   
_   
**There are a bunch of episodes where one of the guys is just, well missing. No reasons, just gone for the whole episode. And I'm not talking Kinch and the whole last season. I'm talking sporadic episodes all over the place. So come up with a story behind the missing member. Were they out on another mission? What was it? Did they really participate in the episode and we just never saw it? And if so what did they do? Did they end up in the cooler the whole time, and why?  
  
**The Redemption Challenge**

Carter is my favorite character. He's sweet, enthusiastic, funny, loyal, a bit out there, and can blow stuff up. But he does have his faults... He can be absentminded and forgetful to the point where it causes problems. A few missions, OK quite a few, have had to be saved by one of the other Heroes due to a blunder on Carter's part. Lord knows he tries hard, and he does feel awful every time he screws up.   
  
That's where the challenge comes in. Pick an episode where Carter screws up and the others have to fix it. Unfortunately there are a few to choose from. Think about the time he forgot to put film in the camera, or even left the camera outside! Or how about taking aim with his flaming arrow at the truck carrying experimental rocket fuel only to hit the side of the window. Of course there's always that secret factory that's 5 miles due west out of Hamingleed? Leedinher? And quite a few more.   
  
The start of your story is the end of the episode where the mission is successful but Carter feels awful cause he almost fouled up the whole thing. The others are probably razzing him about it, and he's beginning to doubt if he should even be out on missions. But he decides he's going to make it up to everyone and prove that he really does belong on the team. So he's determined that the next mission is going to go off without a hitch, no matter what he's got to do to get it right. If only the next mission was an easy one. So what happens next?   
  
May your ideas come easy and your pen never run out of ink.   
Lauren (the Oboe one)  
  
_Thanks for the inspiration Lauren.   
We'll leave the judgment up to you all.   
Did we answer both of Lauren's challenges successfully?   
Please Read and Enjoy!  
  
_**Confidence Game  
Chapter One **

_Confidence is a lot of this game or any game.   
If you don't think you can, you won't.   
_Jerry West   
_   
_**Hammelburg, Germany,   
Warenhaus, Dalbergstrasse,   
Day One, April 2, 1943, 0220 Hours**

The quiet of a dark moonless night was shattered by the sound of an explosion near the center of the small town of Hammelburg, Germany. The citizens of Hammelburg who did peek out from behind their tightly drawn blackout curtains saw a familiar dark smudge against the night sky; smoke from a fire caused by the explosion. Perhaps it was the beginning of another air raid. Perhaps it was sabotage. The night's quiet was further shattered by the wail of the small town's only fire truck. And of course, the ominous appearance of the town's protectors -- the Gestapo.   
Once the Gestapo were on the scene, there wasn't a power on earth that would stir the concerned neighbors of the bombed out building to rush outside to help. No one wanted the Gestapo to become interested in them. The Gestapo might protect the town, but none in the town could protect the populace from them. It was far safer to keep one's head down, maintain the curfew imposed after darkness fell, and pray that you would get through another day without being labeled an 'Enemy of the State'.  
  
_**After a time...**  
  
_The fire had been extinguished and the general store, one of the few remaining open in Hammelburg, had been salvaged. Clearly the incident was the result of sabotage. But luckily the explosives placed in the store had not been too powerful. The damage to the store had been significant, but repairable.   
  
And the Gestapo was investigating...  
  
**Hammelburg, Germany,   
Home of Heinrich and Olga Berger,   
Day One, April 2, 1943, 0450 Hours**

Heinrich Berger hastily threw on a dressing gown after the incessant pounding on his front door woke him. He made sure that his wife Olga was awake before going to answer the door.   
  
"The Gestapo!" Olga said fearfully as she carefully peered out the window. "What do they want, Heinrich? Do you think they know?"  
  
"Olga. Be calm. I will go and find out what the Gestapo are doing here. Just dress and be ready. If something happens to me, you will need to run for safety to Stalag 13," Heinrich whispered to his wife as he kissed her gently on the cheek. "But, I don't believe they are here to arrest us. They would not be pounding on the door. They would have forced their way inside and we would have been taken from our bed."   
  
Olga nodded, only somewhat reassured by her husband's logic. She dressed quickly as soon as her husband left their bedroom to confront the Gestapo. _Please be careful, my love. I don't know how I will cope if something happens to you. Maybe it would be better for us to die together in this -- as one.   
  
Yes, that's as it should be.   
  
I'm sorry, Heinrich. I love you so very much. I will not run from this alone._   
  
Olga sat quietly on their bed waiting for her husband's return, with or without the Gestapo.  
  
_**Meanwhile downstairs in the Berger household...**  
  
_Heinrich pulled open his front door to see a Gestapo Captain and two other officers. "Yes, what is it?" he asked trying to strike an attitude somewhere between annoyed and concerned -- yet all the while trying not to let his fear show. The recent mission in which he had accompanied Colonel Hogan to Dachau had taught him many things about acting. It had also convinced him that should the Gestapo or the SS ever try to arrest him, he did not want to be taken alive. _I can only hope that Olga will do as we agreed and take refuge at Stalag 13. Please, my love, do not do anything foolish._  
  
"You are Heinrich Berger, the owner of the Warenhaus on Dalbergstrasse?" the Gestapo Captain asked with no preamble.  
  
"Yes. I am Heinrich Berger. And the Warenhaus is mine. Is there a problem, Captain?" Berger replied with his heart in his throat. _What have they found? There should be nothing in the store linking me to the underground!  
_   
"I am Captain Peter Schotz. It appears that, earlier this morning, underground saboteurs targeted your store. My superior Colonel Frederick Vogel wished for me to inform you of the explosion and fire at your place of business. At this point, the fire has been brought under control."  
  
"My store?" Heinrich questioned unbelieving. "Why would my store be the target of the underground?"  
  
"I do not know the answer to that question, Herr Berger," Schotz replied. "But there has been an increase in underground activity in this area recently. Colonel Vogel will be by to discuss the matter with you personally later on today. He wants to give you enough time to determine your losses. In the meantime, to discourage looting, there is a small Gestapo squad of three men protecting your property."  
  
"Danke, Captain. I will dress and my wife and I will go to the Warenhaus directly," Berger replied careful not to voice his opinion, regarding the Captain's explanation, as to how such a thing could happen. _This so-called underground activity started almost three weeks ago. Certainly before Colonel Hogan had begun his new plan of restructuring the underground. And I find it curious that all of the recent underground targets have been civilian places of business. Not one has been a military target. And it is certainly not the work of the underground -- at least not the underground that I am a member of!  
_   
"Very good, Herr Berger," Schotz replied putting his hand in his uniform jacket. "Here is a pass allowing your wife and you authority to be outside during the curfew hours."  
  
"Danke, Captain," Berger said taking the pass. "I appreciate the work that you and your fellow officers do. You make this glorious Third Reich a safer place to be. Heil Hitler."  
  
"Heil Hitler," Schotz replied smiling as Berger closed his door.  
  
**Hammelburg, Germany,   
Warenhaus, Dalbergstrasse,   
Day One, April 2, 1943, 0630 Hours**

Heinrich Berger examined his store in the weak light of dawn. The front of the store was practically gone. He would need to replace the plate glass storefront and the front door. The first thirty feet of the store and its merchandise, at first glance, were destroyed. As he sorted through the destruction he hoped that some of the stock would be salvageable. The rest of the store was in horrible disarray but apparently unharmed. However, the blast had piled debris in the alley next to the store and it was now impassible. His loading dock area was unusable and no truck would be able to traverse the alley.   
  
And that was his main concern right now, because very soon Rolf Nehaus would be there with the morning delivery of the Deutsches Tagespost and quite possibly more customers for Colonel Hogan's Traveler's Aide Society, which they all helped to operate. _This situation could not be worse! The Gestapo are still here. We have no privacy. How are we to conceal the people being moved and still get them to Stalag 13?   
_   
"What are we to do, Heinrich?" Olga asked her husband quietly more concerned as to the approaching time of Rolf's arrival than to the destruction of their livelihood.  
  
"We will manage somehow, Olga," Heinrich said. "We've come too far now to be stopped by this."  
  
"I hope so," Olga replied deflated as she watched Rolf Nehaus pull his truck to a stop in front of the store.  
  
Rolf got out of his truck with great misgiving. _Oh no! Heinrich's store! What could have happened? The Gestapo are everywhere! What are we to do? There are people to be moved._ "Mein Gott! Are you and Olga alright, Heinrich?" Rolf questioned of the big storeowner, as he was met in front of what was left of Heinrich's store.  
  
"Yes, we are both fine," Heinrich replied with a grateful smile. "No one was injured here."  
  
"But what happened?" Rolf asked. "There was no word of any bombing raids last night."  
  
"No. The Gestapo has informed me that it was the underground that sabotaged my store last night," Berger told his friend -- and fellow underground member.  
  
"The underground?" Rolf repeated in astonishment, of course knowing that that was impossible.   
  
"Ja. That is what I am told," Berger told him. "I am sure the efficient Gestapo of Hammelburg will discover the miscreants who have done this and punish them. We will all be safe again soon."  
  
Rolf smiled in understanding. _There is trouble brewing in Hammelburg. I can only hope that this new underground leader of ours will be capable of quelling the trouble here in his own home territory. If he cannot, I will no longer follow him. And none of my other contacts will either._ "I have my delivery for you, Heinrich. Do you still want it?"  
  
"Ja. Let's unload the newspapers onto the sidewalk. I will try to conduct some business today, despite the mess," Heinrich replied indicating a clear spot on the rubble littered sidewalk.  
  
The two men began to unload the papers. "How many do you have today?" Heinrich asked Rolf quietly as he passed him with a bundle of newspapers.  
  
"Four today," Rolf replied when he passed Heinrich again with his own bundle of newspapers. "I can't keep them. They have to get out of my truck."  
  
"Ja. I understand. Take the Hammelburg road. A half-mile down from the bridge there is a small turn off on the right. Pull over. Have engine trouble," Berger directed speaking quickly and quietly as they unloaded the truck. Each man spoke only a few words at a time as the two men passed each other.  
  
"Ja, and then what?" Rolf agreed nervously.  
  
"A truck marked Oskar Schnitzer, Tierarzt will stop and offer to help. Transfer the men to him," Berger explained.  
  
"Ja," Rolf agreed. "I wish you well, Heinrich," he continued in a louder voice as the two men stood at the back of his truck finished with the unloading. "I will see you tomorrow morning."  
  
"Ja. Give my regards to your sisters. Tell them that Olga and I will be well," Berger said shaking hands with the newspaper delivery driver.  
  
"I will," Rolf replied climbing into the driver's seat of his truck, quickly starting the engine, and driving away.  
  
**Hammelburg, Germany,   
Luft Stalag 13, Compound,  
Day One, April 2, 1943, 0715 Hours**

Colonel Robert Hogan, the Senior POW Officer, was traversing Stalag 13's compound on an informal inspection tour. It wasn't long ago, only a couple of weeks in fact, that he had set preparations for his new expanded operation into motion. An operation that if successful, would aid the Allies in the defeat of Hitler's Third Reich. And do it right from under the German's noses. If unsuccessful however, it could mean the deaths of close to a thousand men that had willingly pledged their complete support to him, just those two short weeks ago. Hogan knew he would never take his men's loyalty for granted, but he also knew that he was committed to his goal of ending this war one day earlier, no matter the cost. Hogan just hoped that that commitment would not mean sacrificing the lives of his men.   
  
_Especially since London still hasn't even agreed to support us. What have I gotten these guys into?  
_   
"Colonel Hogan," called Sergeant Ivan Kinchloe as he jogged to catch up to his commanding officer, planning to help him continue the inspection tour. He had been detained because of a message that had come in from London. "Good news, Colonel," Kinch reported quietly, after having glanced around to make sure no German guards were within earshot.   
  
The Colonel interrupted before Kinch could continue. "London's agreed? Great! Are they going to send the stuff we need? We can really get this show on the road now..."  
  
"Sorry, Colonel," Kinch said to stop him from continuing down that road. "It wasn't that good news. London just confirmed getting all the schematics we sent of the SS Tiger Tank that we commandeered last week. They were very impressed with the level of detail that we were able to give them."  
  
Hogan sighed, but finally grinned at his second. "That is good news, Kinch. You and Newkirk should be proud of yourselves. You both did a great job getting that tank here. I had been real worried that Newkirk wouldn't be able to pull off the German impersonation. But with those forged orders and him being wired so that you could play Cyrano de Bergerac in his ear… well it worked out great. I'm just glad Newkirk has a good ear for accents."  
  
"Yeah me too," Kinch replied gratefully. "Newkirk will be invaluable once he gets more comfortable with the German language. Actually, Colonel… you do remember that the classes for the men to learn the language and customs begin tomorrow. You have done your homework… right, sir?" Kinch asked his commanding officer, almost like a parent would when they were expecting an evasive answer from their child.  
  
Hogan gave his second a look of indignation. "What?! Kinch, you don't actually think that I would shirk my duty in regards to those lessons? Of course I've done my homework. What time are the classes? And where? I'll be ready to teach," Hogan said rather forcefully, but only because he was trying to distract Kinch. _I haven't even read the material he gave me. I do have the language down pat, though. I'll just begin with that and not the customs.   
_   
"Okay, Colonel," Kinch replied giving his companion a rueful and knowing glance. "Just checking. It's only you and me doing these classes. I don't think I could handle it on my own," he admitted sheepishly. "The first of your two classes begins at 1000 tomorrow, in barracks twenty. There will be only 30 men to any given class. Your second class is with barracks nineteen at 1400. I start with barracks two at 1100 and continue with barracks one at 1500. Hopefully this will work. We just have to keep the guards preoccupied, so they don't notice the small gatherings. I think we can get away with hour classes, but not much more. I guess we can always tell the Germans that we are going over proper hygiene with each barracks."  
  
"Don't worry. We shouldn't have a problem covering a few hours a day, as long as we keep it as casual as possible. It'll work out. But, it's definitely going to be a crash course for everyone though. Hopefully we'll find someone a quick study and be able to pass off these classes to him eventually." _Wow. So much has been going on in preparation for this new operation. It's almost impossible to keep on top of everything. Thanks, Kinch. You always seem to have it together. I come up with some crazy scheme and you're always there to back me up. I don't know what I'd do without you.  
_   
The two men continued quietly across the compound, heading for the motor pool. Sergeant Marlow and ten other POWs had been assigned to motor pool duty after Colonel Hogan had convinced Kommandant Klink that the POWs would be better off keeping busy and that they would be less likely to attempt an escape if they had something productive to do. But of course, Hogan had ulterior motives. His new operation required that he and his men have access to the whole camp. Hogan foresaw that the need might arise when they would need to liberate one of the Stalag's trucks and/or staff car for a mission outside of camp.   
  
"How's it going, Marlow?" Colonel Hogan asked expectantly as he came up behind his head mechanic. He had watched Marlow and his men almost take apart and put back together each of the four trucks, the motorcycle and the Kommandant's staff car. Hogan had wanted the vehicles in tiptop shape and ready when he might need them.  
  
"Good morning, Colonel," Marlow replied. "Everything is going well. We've been over every inch of every vehicle. I've pulled together a list of parts that we'll need to give the vehicles a complete overhaul. Do you think that the Kommandant will requisition all of these?" Marlow pulled out the list and handed it to his commanding officer.  
  
"Well. I'm going to try my damndest to convince him. If not, we'll just have to get the stuff elsewhere. Let me try the easy way first. I'll get back to you," Hogan replied. "You and your guys are doing a great job, Marlow. Keep doing whatever you can to maintain access to the motor pool. I want it to eventually just be normal that you're all here. The guards will ease off then. So if you have too, break stuff if necessary. Okay?"  
  
"Yes, sir. It's under control. We have enough work for weeks, cleaning and organizing the motor pool, loading and unloading the trucks, not to mention washing and overhauling them," Marlow assured his commanding officer. "We won't have to resort to breaking things for quite a while. But I assure you my men are very capable of that as well." Marlow smirked at his commanding officer and offered a sideways wink at Kinch.   
  
"Great. Thanks, Marlow. Keep up the good work," Hogan praised as he handed Kinch the list of requested automobile parts and began to walk away, his mind already on the next stop in their informal inspection.   
  
Kinch followed his commanding officer in silence, not wanting to interrupt the Colonel's train of thought. _There has been so much going on lately and the Colonel has become so introspective. I hope we can get this crazy new operation off the ground -- without us all ending up dead.  
_   
**Hammelburg, Germany,   
Hammelburg Road turn-off,   
Day One, April 2, 1943, 0730 Hours**

Rolf had been tinkering underneath the hood of his truck for almost fifteen minutes when a small truck pulled up behind him. The vet's truck had not come from the town but from the other direction and now the back of each truck was quite close together. When Rolf had first 'broken down' he had opened the back of his truck to retrieve a packet of tools and then had casually left the back open. Quickly he tried to explain to the men inside that soon they would be getting into another truck and to be ready. Rolf wasn't sure how much his charges really understood, but they remained quiet and waited.   
  
Oskar Schnitzer got out of his truck and said to his niece, "Heidi, why don't you check on the dogs. I will see if I can help the driver." Oskar was glad today for Heidi's company. _There have been far too many obstacles in our way so far. Heidi's help will prove invaluable, especially knowing that four men's lives depend on us today._   
  
"Ja, Uncle," Heidi replied walking to the back of the truck. She opened the doors and patted the first shepherd dog inside. She looked around the area carefully and was relieved that the forest was quiet on all sides and no one was in the field near the turnoff. "Come quickly. One at a time," she called into the newspaper truck. What English she spoke had been learned hurriedly and by rote. She knew how to say a few phrases; enough to ensure the men they moved could understand and would obey quickly.  
  
The first man scrambled over the bundled newspapers and hastily climbed into the smaller truck.   
  
"The dogs will not hurt you," Heidi reassured the first man, with another phrase learned by rote, even as the second man clambered over the piled newspapers.  
  
After all four men were safely inside the dog truck, Heidi fastened the door and went to where the two older men were huddled together under the bigger truck's hood. "The dogs are fine, Uncle," Heidi reported.  
  
"Excellent. Thank you, Heidi. There now, Herr Nehaus. I believe that has fixed your problem. Why don't you try to start your truck," Oskar offered as he pretended to make more adjustments to the truck's motor.  
  
"Danke, Herr Schnitzer, Fraulein Heidi. Danke Schon," Rolf called out when his truck started. Rolf climbed down, returned the tools to the back and closed the door. He waved his thanks at the older veterinarian and his lovely niece as they made their way back to their own truck.   
  
"You are quite welcome, Herr Nehaus. It is splendid to meet you at last. Herr Berger speaks of you often, as I am usually the next visitor to his store in the morning after you deliver the newspapers. I feel like I've known you for years!" Schnitzer replied also climbing into his truck.   
  
Oskar then watched his niece climb back into the front seat. He again felt relieved that today was the day that Heidi did the shopping in town. Heidi had moved in with her Aunt and Uncle to help take care of her Aunt Frieda after she'd taken ill from a stroke, close to a year ago. Occasionally Heidi would drive with her Uncle to pick up the groceries that she, her Aunt and Uncle needed. _It's been such a blessing to have her with us. I could not do what I do without her. And I'm so glad that Frieda doesn't understand what I do. Her knowing would only make things more difficult._   
  
Soon both trucks had gone their respective ways. Neither had paused long and nothing untoward had happened. And thankfully, the four men being moved were one step further along the underground chain to London.  
  
**Hammelburg, Germany,   
Luft Stalag 13, Compound,  
Day One, April 2, 1943, 0805 Hours**

Colonel Hogan and Sergeant Kinchloe were finally making their way across the compound to the last stop on their little tour -- the new greenhouse.   
  
_I can't believe I talked Klink into letting the men build a greenhouse, _thought Hogan._ But we need a lot of shrubbery and flowers to continue the Beautify Stalag 13 campaign I began with Klink's approval. Not to mention, that we need to move and hide all the damn dirt from the miles of tunnels being dug under the camp. So basically, more shrubbery means more planting, which in turn means more dirt can be moved.  
_   
_I can't believe how close we came to having the whole thing blow up in our faces though. Klink had actually gone off and contacted the supply depot for flowers and shrubbery. God, that was a mistake. Poor Klink. I got to be more careful what I ask of him. I'll need to work harder at keeping things internal to Stalag 13, before ever pushing any more outside contact. The powers that be had threatened Klink with death for even making such a stupid request.  
_   
_Luckily, Klink still thinks that keeping the men busy will stop any more escape attempts. And we are going to let him think that for as long as we can. He's allowing work details out of camp to harvest shrubbery. And he's even purchased flowers and seeds from the local farmers as well. I've got him convinced that I have men who are proficient horticulturists. And actually, I do. Thanks to all the men knowing the intent behind Matthews's interviews, we've had 15 guys come forward and admit to either having a background as a landscaper or have actually run a greenhouse.   
_   
_Wow,_ Hogan thought, certainly not for the first time._ What an amazing group of men I've got here. I can't wait to see the completed interviews that Matthews is compiling. In all the time I've been here, I haven't seen such teamwork. Everyone is committed to this new operation. I can't be more proud of these guys.  
_   
As Hogan and Kinch reached the area cordoned off for the new greenhouse, Sergeant Matthews came up quickly behind them. "Colonel Hogan! Can I talk to you?" Matthews asked hastily.  
  
"Sure, Matthews," Hogan replied holding up his hand indicating that Matthews should wait a minute. "Kinch," Hogan said turning to his companion. "Check to see if our resident horticulturists have everything they need. I'll be over in a few."   
  
Hogan then turned back to Matthews. "What is it, Matthews? Is there a problem?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Matthews began a little sheepishly. "It's just odd. As you know, I've been trying to make headway with these interviews. I've gone through a good many of the barracks so far," he explained reluctantly. "But, I've just found this really really strange, sir." He paused not knowing how to phrase his next statement to his commanding officer.  
  
"Spit it out, Sergeant," Hogan ordered. "I'm not going to bite your head off. What's the problem?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Matthews responded. "Well. It's Sergeant Carter." Matthews's eyes wandered over to where he had last seen Carter by the dog kennel. With a nod of his head to Colonel Hogan he continued, "He has been avoiding me like the plague. I don't know what it means, but he won't even look at me, never mind talk to me."   
  
"Our Sergeant Carter?" asked Hogan bewildered as he glanced in the direction Matthews indicated. "Andrew Carter? Bullfrog North Dakota's Andrew Carter?" he asked again surprised, pulling his attention back to Matthews. _Carter is the most honest, loyal, eager POW in the place. Why would he be avoiding an interview?_  
  
"One in the same. I thought that maybe you could talk to him," Matthews offered. "I thought he might be more open to talking to you than me."  
  
"Okay, Sergeant. I'll take care of it. Don't worry. I'm sure it will be fine," Hogan replied casually. _I wonder what's wrong? Why would Carter be so standoffish? Could it be something that could endanger this operation? Could he be trying to hide something? Could Carter be more than he seems?  
  
No. That's impossible. It would shake my whole core to the bone to find out that I've been wrong about Andrew Carter. I'm sure it's nothing. Only Carter having a -- what do they guys call it now? -- 'A Carter Moment'.  
_   
"Thank you, Colonel," Matthews said and turned away from Colonel Hogan when he realized that his commanding officer was lost in thought.  
  
Matthews' quiet thank you brought Hogan back to the present. He watched his Sergeant walk away and then quickly began to again make his way into the greenhouse area. But he stopped short when he saw Oskar Schnitzer's truck enter through the front gates. Hogan glanced at his watch. _0815 hours. A little late this morning, huh Oskar?_   
  
It was then that his sixth sense kicked in. _Something's wrong. I can feel it._ Hogan glanced casually over to the dog kennel. _Carter, LeBeau, and Newkirk are all in place. Shultz is still making his rounds. Everything seems fine. You're just over reacting, Hogan._   
  
Hogan watched until Schnitzer's truck pulled up in front of the dog kennel. But, as he turned away to look for Kinch, his attention was brought to bear, for a second time, on the front gates of their Luft Stalag. This time though, a Gestapo staff car had made its way rapidly through the gates and had come to a stop in front of the Kommandant's office. Gestapo Colonel Frederick Vogel and two of his goons jumped out of the car and barged into the Kommandant's office, leaving three additional Gestapo surveying the compound.   
  
_Damn. I should learn to listen to my sixth sense.  
_   
Hogan removed his cap, and pretended to accidentally drop it. As he bent down to pick it up, he tried to take in the activity at the dog kennel. He looked over just in time to see Carter jump into the back of the truck and close the door behind him. _What's happening? What's Carter doing?_ Hogan so wanted to warn them to be careful, but he didn't even have time to take a breath before the Gestapo that had been surveying the compound had him surrounded.  
  
Hogan stood ever so slowly as two of those Gestapo goons had their machine guns pointed squarely at his head. "What can I do for you, fellas?" he asked as nonplussed as he could after standing to reach his full height. Hogan couldn't help but notice that the third goon was holding Kinch and the rest of the POWs, who had started to gather in the area, at bay with machine gun at the ready. _Please be careful guys._   
  
"Raus," one of the goons ordered while the second goon unceremoniously shoved the American Colonel in the direction of the Kommandant's office.   
  
Colonel Hogan could do nothing but comply. He just hoped his men didn't do anything stupid on his behalf, as he didn't even get a chance to warn them off. _Kinch should know better. At least I hope so anyway. _As Hogan and his Gestapo escort climbed the steps to the porch of the Kommandant's office, Hogan glanced quickly back toward the compound. He had heard, what he hoped was Oskar's empty truck driving past. Hogan was then almost sent sprawling as his escort again shoved him. _Well, I guess that was the wrong thing to do,_ he thought trying to protect himself from slamming into the door of the Kommandant's outer office. He was not successful.   
  
_You know. I really hate these guys.  
_   
**Hammelburg, Germany,   
Luft Stalag 13, Dog Kennel,  
Day One, April 2, 1943, 0810 Hours**

Newkirk and LeBeau had taken their positions, lingering like they did every morning around the dog kennel. They were waiting on the arrival of Oskar Schnitzer, the local veterinarian. If Oskar had some visitors for the Traveler's Aide Society, he would signal them as he exited his truck. And they would take it from there, getting those visitors into the tunnels via the dog kennel.  
  
But today was going to be a little different because Sergeant Carter had been added as a third man to this transfer. The Traveler's Aide Society had been getting very busy of late and another body was needed to keep watch. Carter was assigned to getting the people out of the truck while LeBeau and Newkirk were to keep watch and help distract any wandering German guards.   
  
Andrew Carter was leaning against the wall of barracks six directly across from the dog kennel. He was sweating profusely. _He's late,_ thought Carter. _The Doc is never late. I wonder what the problem is? _All Carter could do was wait and try to look as unobtrusive as possible, which was proving very difficult for the young Sergeant. _Oh God. Why? Why on my first day assigned to moving people? It was just my luck to be standing near Colonel Hogan when he made the decision to add another person to this duty assignment. I tried desperately to back out of it, but once the Colonel had made up his mind, there was no changing it. I was completely content with my job taking and developing the photos for all the civilian paperwork. I knew I couldn't screw anything up. And even if I did, all it meant was that I had to take another picture. Please God, help me. If I screw up here, people could die.   
_   
Carter took a deep breath to calm his nerves and tried to look casual as he watched the goings-on in the compound. But his heart almost skipped a beat when he saw Sergeant Matthews stop and talk to Colonel Hogan. And when both men glanced in his direction, he almost fainted. _Oh no. This just isn't my day. Now the Colonel must know that I've been avoiding Sergeant Matthews. That has to be what they are talking about. I hoped that Matthews would just forget about me, so I wouldn't have to lie to him. Now I have no other choice. Sometimes I wish Colonel Hogan had never decided to expand this crazy operation. I was content just helping out, and not doing more than just helping. Now I'm afraid I'll be assigned a duty that I won't be able to handle, especially if anyone finds out about my knowledge of chemistry and explosives. All it would take is a small screw up, and people could die.  
_   
_ I will just have to come up with a good lie,_ pondered Carter.   
  
But before he could put any more thought into his lie, Oskar Schnitzer's truck entered the compound and headed directly for the dog kennel. The three POWs watched as both Oskar and his niece Heidi got out of the truck. Oskar gave the proper signal as he exited the truck. He blew his nose. But before the POWs could spring into action, they waited a beat for Oskar and Heidi to distract Sergeant Shultz, which was almost never difficult when Heidi came with her uncle.   
  
Carter glanced at both Newkirk and LeBeau and got the go ahead signal. He immediately went to the back of the vet's truck and opened the door, signaling to the men inside to remain quiet and exit one at a time. _Oh brother, there are four today._ Carter quickly signaled his comrades that they had four guests.   
  
After Carter had gotten the second man out of the truck and into the tunnel under the dog kennel, he returned to the truck to let the third man out, but heard Newkirk cough loudly. Turning quickly, Carter saw that the Gestapo had entered the compound. Without really thinking he jumped into the back of the truck, closing the door behind him and signaled again for quiet from the men still in the truck. _Oh God. What do I do? Please, Peter, Louis. Help.  
_  
As Carter and the two men sat quietly, Oskar Schnitzer had come to the back to the truck and quickly changed some of the dogs. Schnitzer had barely opened the back door of the truck to let the dogs in and out. After the fourth dog, Carter heard Oskar and his niece say goodbye to Shultz, get into the truck and begin to drive out of camp. _Oh no. What's going on? This can't be happening! I've never been outside camp. How am I going to get back in? And with company?   
_   
Carter quickly glanced at his two companions. They seemed even younger and more frightened than he was, if that was even possible. _Oh boy._ "It will be okay," he whispered to them. "This was just a little set back. It will work out. The Colonel always has a plan. Don't worry," he said and smiled, hoping to keep them calm. Carter then sat back against the side of the truck, and with a German Shepherd in his lap, waited while the truck was driven from camp. _I really really need to come up with a good lie. I can't be doing this. But I guess…this whole thing may not even matter anymore. I can't shake the feeling that we're all gonna die.  
_   
**Hammelburg, Germany,   
Luft Stalag 13, Kommandant Klink's Office,  
Day One, April 2, 1943, 0815 Hours**

Helga Hirsch, Kommandant Klink's secretary and part-time manicurist for Colonel Hogan's Traveler's Aide Society, was so frightened when Gestapo Colonel Frederick Vogel and two other Gestapo had barged into her office. She had barely enough time to get out of their way. She hadn't even been able to ask them what they wanted, before Colonel Vogel and his aide, a Gestapo Captain, had barged into the Kommandant's office unannounced and began to lambast Colonel Klink, accusing him of treason and complicity with the enemy.   
  
The third Gestapo man, a Lieutenant, closed the door to Colonel Klink's office and remained on guard in the outer office. Helga returned to her desk, trying desperately to ignore what was happening in the inner office, as well as avoiding eye contact with the Gestapo Lieutenant. The man made her feel so uncomfortable, more than just scared. She could feel his eyes bearing down on her.   
  
Helga knew that she would be much safer knowing nothing. So, she tried to go back to typing, hoping to drown out the yelling that was coming from the Kommandant's office. But before she could even put another piece of paper into the typewriter, a loud bang resounded at the office door from the outside. She nearly jumped out of her skin as Colonel Hogan was shoved rather forcefully through that door. Helga glanced away just as the American officer slammed into the corner of her desk and grimaced in pain.   
  
"Hey. Come on, guys. Let's be friends here. If you tell me what you want, I'm sure we can work something out," Colonel Hogan said as politely as he could after he recovered from the shooting pain in his groin. The only response he got from his escort was to be manhandled into the chair beside Helga's desk. _So, I guess that was a 'no'._   
  
Hogan couldn't help but see that Helga was terrified. He wished he could comfort her somehow, but that was impossible. His escort had him glued to his chair, machine guns pointed squarely at him. He knew that he needed to stay calm and knew that he would never be able to, if these guys pushed him one more time. Besides, he couldn't help but overhear the rather loud conversation in German taking place in Klink's office. _Goddamn it. What the hell is Vogel doing here? Is this operation over before we can even begin? Vogel is accusing Klink of complicity with me?! Klink sounds mortified, but is keeping his cool enough to spout his only saving grace, that there has never been a successful escape from Stalag 13 while he's been the Kommandant here. And therefore I couldn't be involved in anything. Keep it together Klink. Your life and mine depend upon it.  
_   
**Hammelburg, Germany,   
Luft Stalag 13, Compound,  
Day One, April 2, 1943, 0820 Hours**

Oskar Schnitzer was terrified, for up until now the transfer of the people being moved had always gone smoothly. _Today is just not going well. This is the second time today that the transfer has been interrupted. Damn the Gestapo._ As Oskar got back into the truck after changing the dogs, he had no idea what he was going to do with the three men still in the truck, as this has never happened before_._ His only thought was to leave camp as quickly as possible. He glanced at his niece Heidi, already knowing that he could do nothing to assuage the fear in her eyes. So Oskar just started his truck and headed for the main gates of the Luft Stalag. Luckily though, he glanced back in direction of the dog kennel. It was only then that he had seen the Frenchman LeBeau signal to him. _Ah yes. Of course. The emergency tunnel. I had forgotten. The tunnel was always to be the backup plan. But we have never had to resort to it. I need to have car trouble along the North Road, close to the bend in the river, until an escort from camp comes to meet the truck.  
_   
Oskar heaved a sigh of relief as he turned his attention back to the main compound, only to almost choke as he watched three Gestapo shove Colonel Hogan across the compound and up onto the Kommandant's porch. _Oh no! Colonel Hogan. This can't be happening. We've only just begun. There is so much that needs to be done. Please. Please be careful, Colonel. What will we ever do without you?_ Oskar knew his question would have to remain unanswered for a time. The only thing he could do at this moment was to get his charges safely to the bend in the river. _I can only pray that Colonel Hogan can keep the wolves at bay.  
_   
Schnitzer's truck, as usual, passed unchecked out of the Luft Stalag. It was always a worry that the guards would check the back of the truck as Oskar either entered or exited the camp. But luckily for their little underground chain, most of the guards were actually afraid of the dogs. It had always worked to Schnitzer's advantage that he had trained the dogs to bark incessantly if someone even tapped the truck when the doors were closed. Early on, as soon as the dogs barked, the German soldiers would back off and never check inside. Now, Oskar's appearances at the Luft Stalag were just commonplace. The German guards believed that no one was stupid enough to get in the back of the truck with the dogs. So much so, that they hardly ever watched the veterinarian's entry and exit from camp any longer. It also didn't hurt that the camp was becoming known as the toughest POW camp in Germany, with no one ever having successfully escaped. The guards had become complacent, some completely unconcerned. Their feelings were that the POWs at Stalag 13 had been cowed and therefore they had nothing to worry about.   
  
It took just a few minutes to reach the bend in the river. Oskar had no idea how long he would have to wait for the escort to come for his charges. As he pulled over though, he realized that he still had the note that Heinrich had given him for Colonel Hogan in his pocket. _Mein Gott! With all the commotion, I forgot to attach it to Bearhardt's collar. I will have to give it to Hogan's man in the back of the truck and hope I can make the young man understand that the note needs to get to Colonel Hogan. And I do hope that the Colonel will still be able to receive it._   
  
Oskar got out and opened the hood to his truck. He then went to the back to check on his guests. As he reached the back of the truck and opened the door he said in broken English, using one of the very few phrases he knew, "Stay quiet. Everything will be all right." Oskar then gestured to the young man from Stalag 13. As the young man came to the back of the truck, Oskar took his hand and placed the note in it saying, "fur Oberst Hogan. Ja?"  
  
Oskar closed the young man's hand into a fist around the note and repeated, "fur Oberst Hogan. Ja?" Oskar noticed that the young man looked somewhat bewildered. He hoped that giving the note to him was not a mistake. His fears were eased somewhat by the small smile of understanding that appeared on the young man's face.   
  
"Colonel Hogan," Carter said shaking his head affirmatively.   
  
"Ja. Ja. Danke," Oskar said and held up his hand in a stopping motion. "Wait," he continued in English and watched somewhat relieved as the young man returned to his companions. It was only another few minutes until the escort from Stalag 13 arrived. The Frenchman LeBeau and the Englishman Newkirk arrived together and were gone with their new charges almost as quickly as they had come. But they shared no news of Colonel Hogan.  
  
Oskar Schnitzer and his niece were finally able to drive back into town and home. "Ach Heidi," Oskar said to his niece as they pulled up in front of their house. "Today is not a day that I want to repeat ever again." But Doc Schnitzer knew that his involvement in this underground operation, from this point on, was only going to increase, getting more and more dangerous. _It is something I have agreed to and something I will always abide by. I just always imagined that I would die bravely facing down the enemy. Never had I thought to die of a heart attack. Mein Gott! What a day! _  
  
**Hammelburg, Germany,   
Luft Stalag 13, Kommandant Klink's Office,  
Day One, April 2, 1943, 0830 Hours**

Colonel Hogan sat cooling his heels in the Kommandant's outer office. He couldn't even shift to get more comfortable as the Gestapo watching him weren't taking even the smallest chance that he might try something. All he could do was sit quietly, trying to ignore the throbbing from his groin where he had been shoved into the desk. He was also trying desperately to keep his mind off Helga, because he knew, that if he let his guard down at all... he'd be at the throat of the Gestapo Lieutenant who had been eyeing her in a way that made his blood boil. _I really really do hate these guys._   
  
So Hogan sat quietly and concentrated on a plan to solve his present predicament. _Okay, Hogan. Just keep your cool with Vogel. He doesn't seem to have any real proof. He just seems to be mouthing off at Klink. So you need to just stick with the tried and true cowed POW routine. But don't overplay it. This guy is too dangerous. He already knows too much, but thankfully doesn't yet realize how much he knows. It is probably going to be necessary to rid ourselves of his presence, very soon. But how? He can't just have an accident. It could lead back to us too quickly, especially after today's theatrics.   
_   
The door to the Kommandant's office opened quickly then, so quickly that the Gestapo Lieutenant guarding the door jumped to get out of the way of his superior. A Gestapo Captain ordered in German that Hogan was to be brought into the inner office. Hogan's escort resumed their shoving routine. Hogan was thrust through the door, only stopping because he grabbed onto the chair in front of Klink's desk. Still, he was quite relieved that he was able to avoid a second collision with another desk.  
  
When he regained his balance, Hogan stood to attention and saluted Colonel Klink. "You wanted to see me Kommandant?" he asked, studiously ignoring the Gestapo Colonel. Hogan couldn't help but notice that Klink was perspiring. _I'm not surprised Vogel was really going at him._   
  
Kommandant Klink, in a stupor of fear, never returned the salute nor opened his mouth to reply.  
  
Colonel Vogel began with an evil grin, "No, Colonel Hogan. It was I that wanted to talk to you. Please, Colonel, have a seat," he said indicating the chair that Hogan was standing behind. Hogan noticed Klink sink into his own chair behind the desk totally unaware that it wasn't him that was being told to sit. _I've definitely got to get rid of this guy. Klink will crumble with any more confrontations like today. Not that he knows anything, but we can't afford to lose him at this point. Our operation needs its fearless leader to make it work.  
_   
When Hogan didn't move to seat himself, Vogel's goons took their commander at his word, quickly forcing the American Colonel into the chair. Hogan looked up calmly into the Gestapo Colonel's face and said, "Don't mind if I do." Hogan went to cross his legs, but thought better of it and just casually leaned back in the chair. "What can I do for you, Colonel?" he said amendable.   
  
Before Vogel responded, he waved his underlings, including the Captain, out of the office. As the door closed behind them, he said in a deadly calm and quiet tone, "So, Colonel Hogan. Tell me how you've done it?"  
  
Hogan gave Vogel a look of bewildered anticipation, as if waiting for the rest of the question. "I'm sorry, Colonel Vogel. You're gonna have to help me here. Done what?" he asked hoping to appear innocently confused.  
  
"Ah, Colonel. You play the innocent well," Vogel accused. "I now see why this fool you have for a Kommandant has been taken in by you. But I'm not so easily duped. You are a dangerous man, Colonel. I'm sure of it. Too much has happened in the last month to permit to me believe otherwise."  
  
Hogan appearing even more bewildered replied, "I'm sorry, Colonel. You must have me confused with someone else. I'm sure I do not know what you're talking about. As I know you know, I've spent a good portion of the last month recovering from a serious bought of pneumonia," Hogan responded politely. "And I was told that you took it upon yourself to personally assess my condition," he continued somewhat sarcastically, putting his hand up to his massage his right temple.  
  
"You are very cunning, Colonel Hogan. I'll admit to not yet knowing how you did it. But I know you are guilty. You have proven yourself to be quite the thorn in the side of the SS this past month… with the disappearance and reappearance of a new SS Tiger Tank. I'm sure that it was quite convenient for you, that it was lost and found here at Stalag 13. Adding to that the untimely deaths of two SS officers after their tour of Stalag 13. You've been very busy, Colonel. I will prove that you had something to do with all of it. You will not be able to hide behind the walls of this prison much longer. So, you might as well just admit to your guilt. Because it will go much easier on you to confess than if I have to uncover the whole truth of your involvement," Vogel threatened.  
  
_Well, at least the bastard hasn't found out about those SS uniforms we stole along with that staff car for our trip to Dachau. I'm so glad I changed my mind and had Berger retrieve and return them to the SS after we got back. I can only be glad that Vogel has no real proof yet. We are just going to have to continue to be very careful because even the fact that he's in this camp making threats puts our whole operation in danger. I'm sure though, at this point, this is just his way of trying to get a rise out of me? Sorry Vogel, it won't work._ Hogan continued with his innocent stare at the Gestapo Colonel. "I really just don't understand the reason for your accusations, Colonel. Kommandant Klink runs Stalag 13 with an iron hand. It's impossible for me to have ever done what you are accusing me of."  
  
Vogel just smiled an evil smile. "As I thought, Colonel. You will not betray your involvement with only threats from me. But be aware that you have been warned. When I uncover the whole truth, your life will be forfeit, but death will not come quickly. I will enjoy seeing you squirm under Gestapo interrogation techniques until it is that you can no longer squirm."   
  
Hogan sat quietly, having looked away from Colonel Vogel's eyes. He was afraid he would betray himself as he could feel the anger and hatred welling inside of him. _Calm down. Keep your cool._ Finally he looked up and said softly, "I'm really very sorry, Colonel. I do hope you find those responsible, but you are barking up the wrong tree here."  
  
Vogel again smiled. "Just remember that you have been warned, Colonel Hogan." He began to leave the Kommandant's office without another word, but stopped as he opened the office door and turned back to face the German Colonel. "As for you, Klink. You are a fool to be taken in by such vermin," Vogel said nodding his head in Hogan's direction. He then walked out of the office, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Hogan sat quietly after the Gestapo Colonel left, waiting for the Kommandant to say something, but the man just sat staring at the top of his desk. "Are you all right, Kommandant?" Hogan finally asked. "I know that man isn't the most cheery visitor you could have had this morning."  
  
Colonel Klink glanced at his Senior POW Officer with what appeared to be an unasked question on his lips. _Could Vogel be right about you, Hogan?_ But unable or unwilling to voice that question he said only, "You're dismissed, Hogan."   
  
The Colonel stood from the chair, and straightened slowly as a twinge of pain reminded him of his close encounter with Helga's desk. He saluted the Kommandant and left the office quietly. As Hogan entered the outer office, he approached Helga from behind as he could tell that she was still only pretending to type.  
  
"Sorry about all the commotion Helga. Everything should be fine now," he began gently putting his hands on her shoulders and kissing her on the cheek, but he stopped as she shivered at his touch and never turned to acknowledge him. Hogan removed his hands, came around the desk taking her hand gently and asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
As she looked up into his eyes, all he could see was fear. But something told him that it was something more than just fear that had Helga still shivering. _Goddam f'n bastards._ "Did they touch you?" he asked remembering the rather lecherous look that the Gestapo Lieutenant had given Helga as they held him in her office. _I just never thought he'd try something out in the open.   
_   
"Oh, Colonel Hogan," Helga began with tears beginning to show in her eyes. "They only scared me. But they made threats. I'm worried that if I ever find myself alone with them again -- that more will happen," Helga explained nervously. "It even makes me worried to travel to and from home alone."   
  
With a sigh Hogan said, "I'm sorry, Helga. I'll work something out. Don't leave camp today until you hear from me." He turned and headed for the office door. _Damn you, Hogan. You and your crazy operation. How are you going to keep all your people safe? You can't even just say your men anymore. You have so many more people committing to you now from all over southern Germany.   
  
I know. I know. I need to come up with a better plan. But I really need to start by getting rid of Vogel and his goon squad. They are just too dangerous.   
_   
As Hogan exited the office and reached the top step of the porch, he finally remembered the incident with Carter and Schnitzer's truck. He made his way quickly back across the compound to Barracks Two to check on his men.   
  
_How many more things can go wrong today?_   
  
**Hammelburg, Germany,   
Luft Stalag 13, Emergency Tunnel Entrance under Barracks Two,  
Day One, April 2, 1943, 0845 Hours**

LeBeau, Newkirk, Carter and their two guests had all made it back safely to the confines of Stalag 13's tunnel system. Nothing was said on the way back as they just needed to return to camp quickly without any unnecessary distractions. They were met by Sergeant Baker, who made sure they knew that Colonel Hogan was still being interrogated, but assured them that Kinch seemed to think Vogel only wanted to harass the Colonel and nothing else. Baker then took charge of their guests and led the two men quickly down a tunnel extension to begin the moving process.   
  
Both young men shook Carter's hand before they followed Baker, thanking him for taking that risk for them. All Carter could do was heave a sigh and lean back against the wall after the two young men were led away.   
  
LeBeau noticed his anxiousness and patted Carter on the shoulder as he walked by. "You did great, Andrew. Quick thinking. I had almost forgotten the alternate plan for Schnitzer's truck until you jumped in the back."   
  
"Thanks," was all Carter could say. _Oh boy. I didn't even think about the alternate plan. I just panicked.   
_   
Newkirk also came up behind Carter and said. "The Colonel is going to be proud of you, Andrew. First time out and you came through with flying colors. Great job."  
  
"Thanks," was again all Carter could say. _Oh God. I can't be doing this. Those guys could be dead now.  
_   
After a shared understanding glance, both Newkirk and LeBeau decided to give Carter some space. Both could easily see that Carter was lost now in his own world. They both remembered their first time outside the wire. It had been overwhelming. The raw emotions. The fear. The exhilaration. Their hearts pumping so hard, that they couldn't believe no one else could hear it. Their lives hanging in the balance. Both men knew those feelings never went away, but only eased somewhat when they realized that what they were doing was saving lives. It had made all the difference in the world. So both men quietly left their young friend alone to deal with his fears… trusting that Carter would join them again when he was ready.  
  
After watching as his two friends leave the tunnel, Carter quickly turned and headed down a newly dug tunnel extension and found the small alcove that he'd claimed as his own just the day before after having been assigned to the dog-truck transfer. Andrew barely made it to the alcove before he began shaking uncontrollably. He collapsed against the dirt wall, slid to the floor, pulled his knees up tight to his chest and grasped hold tightly with both arms. _I can't be doing this. I can't be responsible for other people's lives. I can't even be responsible for my own. How can Colonel Hogan expect me to do this? Why did he ever pick me for this duty? Those two kids are so young. What if they had died? How could I live with that? I'm probably only two or three years older than they are. This isn't right. I'm not the right person for this duty. I really need to find a way to back out of this. Colonel Hogan needs to know that I'm not capable. I just want to take the photographs. Nothing else.  
_   
Carter had no idea how long he'd been in the alcove when he heard his name being called from the direction of the tunnel hub. _Colonel Hogan._ "Here, sir," he yelled almost in reflex but never moved to leave the alcove. Andrew didn't say another thing until he heard his name being called a second time and from closer than before. "Here, sir," he repeated but this time stood to head in the direction of the Colonel's voice.  
  
"There you are, Carter. I thought you deserted," Colonel Hogan said with a grin. Newkirk and LeBeau had briefed him about this morning's excursion. They had also mentioned that Carter had been a little unnerved by the whole process, but that Carter had done the right thing. He had been able to keep the two soldiers with him calm, so that the transfer went smoothly after the mix-up. Hogan had actually just now come from checking in with their guests and both soldiers admitted to him that Carter was the reason that neither had panicked nor made a run for it.   
  
"No, Colonel, I would never do that, sir," Andrew spouted nervously and came to stand at attention.  
  
"Whoa, Carter. I know that," Hogan said as he approached his nervous young Sergeant. He placed both his hands on Carter's shoulders. "It's okay. You can relax. From what I've heard, you did an outstanding job today. I know it's tough that first time out. And I'm sorry that I tossed you into that position. It probably should have been LeBeau or Newkirk as they've had experience outside the wire. I guess I got a little too cocky, as things have been going so well with that transfer. I am really very sorry. But you did a good job, kid. Really good," Hogan praised as he took one arm and put it around the young man's shoulder. "So... shall we rejoin the land of the POWs, huh?" Hogan asked trying to lead Carter back down the tunnel.  
  
Carter pulled away from his commanding officer and backed up against the tunnel's dirt wall. "No, Colonel. You don't understand. I panicked. I jumped into that truck hoping that Peter or Louis would be able to save me. I never even thought of the alternate plan. I was so scared. I did try to calm the two others down, but my heart was in my throat the whole time," Carter admitted. "I can't do that again. I can't be responsible. They could have died. It was just pure luck that we made it back. Nothing I did mattered. Please, Colonel, find someone else. I'll do anything else you need. Anything. I just can't be responsible for other lives." Carter sunk again to the tunnel floor.  
  
Hogan bent down next to the young man that he had come to consider almost like a son. _Maybe I should just put Carter back on as photographer. But you know, there is just something about this kid. I have a feeling that he'll be an important asset to this operation. I just have to get him to believe in himself._ "Listen, Andrew. The lives of everyone here and even those of our contacts and guests rely on everyone in this camp doing their job. Even if you think you were better off as our photographer, you have to realize that if your picture doesn't past muster, that person could still die, especially if they're ever caught with falsified papers. We, all of us, are in a constant life and death struggle here, Andrew. I can't even promise you that we'll make it through tomorrow. I'm sorry that you got caught in this crazy scheme of mine. But I need everyone's cooperation to make it work. And that means that I need you to pull it together and do your duty," Hogan said a little more sternly than he wanted.  
  
Andrew Carter looked up into the face of his commanding officer, not expecting to see what he saw. He expected to see the stern face of an officer demanding his loyalty. What he saw was the face of a man, an incredibly passionate man, a man committed to a goal that even he was not sure they could reach, but also a man who was willing to strive for that goal no matter what the consequences. Carter saw that man asking for his help and he just couldn't bring himself to say no to that man. "Yes, sir," Carter finally replied. "I understand. I'll do the best I can."  
  
"Good, Carter. That's all I can ask of you. Just remember that you are not alone. We're a team. It's okay to lean on the other guys. None of us can do this alone," Hogan said giving his Sergeant another pat on the shoulder. "Okay, so let's go topside. Are you ready?" _I wonder if all this has something to do with why Carter has been avoiding Sergeant Matthews? I'll definitely have to have a talk with him about that, but I think I'll just hold off on that conversation for now.  
_   
"Yes, sir," Carter replied standing up and straightening his jacket. As he did so though, he remembered the note that Oskar Schnitzer had given him. He immediately went on a frantic search of his pockets.  
  
Colonel Hogan couldn't help but notice the panicked look that came across the kid's face as he began searching through his pockets. "Carter. What is the matter?" When Carter didn't respond Hogan ordered, "Calm down, Sergeant and tell me what you're looking for."   
  
Carter barely heard Hogan speak, but only relaxed when he finally found the piece of paper. "Oh, Colonel. I'm so sorry. Oskar Schnitzer gave me this note for you. I'd almost forgotten about it," he explained nervously as he handed his commanding officer the note.   
  
Hogan sighed and almost asked himself why he was bothering to foster this kid -- but couldn't. He just shook his head slightly in frustration and read the note. "Heinrich wants a meeting tonight at Werner Kemp's barn. He doesn't say why." Hogan paused in thought for a brief moment. "All right, Carter. You're with me tonight. Be ready for 2200 hours," he ordered. "And I don't want to hear any excuses," he continued as he looked hard into the face of his Sergeant.   
  
"Yes, sir," Carter responded quickly and then followed his commanding officer, as the Colonel had said before, back to the land of the POWs.  
  
**Berlin, Germany,   
Offices of the Inspector General,  
Day One, April 2, 1943, 1030 Hours**

SS Colonel Niklas Preffrieger, Internal Affairs Liaison Officer, read the combined reports before him with increasing concern. The reports had been sent to the Berlin office, over a two-week period, through regular channels from the SS Headquarters in Munich. At first and even second glance the reports weren't out of the ordinary… if one could ignore the fact that every single officer above the rank of Captain, in the Munich office had died within a three-day period. But taken together the four reports were damming.  
  
The first report to arrive detailed the deaths of Lieutenant Klodwig Hoztein and Major Manfred Eckold. Then several days later two separate reports of the deaths of General Stefan Geist and Colonel Karl Bruer were forwarded both from Munich and Hammelburg. The reports had bounced from desk to desk here, until finally reaching his office. Where his secretary, the seventh wonder of the world, correlated the four separate reports together. Some two-weeks after the events detailed. _Bureaucrats._   
  
None of the deaths seemed to be connected. The commanding General and his closest aide had died in a car accident, in Hammelburg. The junior officer in charge of the office, a Major Eckold, had been found dead in his apartment, apparently the victim of robbery. A prisoner had killed Lieutenant Hoztein, who was the officer in charge of interrogations and then that prisoner had been summarily executed. All of the deaths had logical, reasonable explanations. However the fact remained that the Munich Office had been decimated, leaving a very junior Captain in charge.   
  
Preffrieger leaned back in his chair, balancing carefully on two legs, staring up at the ceiling of his office. He frowned, noticing that the water stain in the corner had grown, and knowing that he'd have to have his secretary put in a maintenance order to repair the leak. _Coincidence or not?_ Preffrieger wondered. He put his feet up on his desk; his boots ruffling the papers of the reports he had painstakingly gone through, and his mind relentlessly going over the facts, as he knew them. _Conspiracy or not? Hmm._  
  
The personnel officer here in Berlin would be sending a compliment of officers out to take command of the Munich office, but in the meantime he planned to investigate this matter personally. _Those deaths are just too close together to be a coincidence. Has some partisan group targeted the SS Headquarters in Munich? And if so, for what purpose? And more importantly what might their next target be?  
_   
**Hammelburg, Germany,   
Luft Stalag 13, Barracks Two,  
Day One, April 2, 1943, 1115 Hours**  
  
Kinch, Newkirk, LeBeau, Carter, Matthews, Marlow and Wilson were gathered at the central table in barracks two. The Colonel had told Kinch to set up a meeting for 1100 hours after he had returned from checking on the status of their guests, and Carter, over an hour ago. Then the Colonel had gone directly to his quarters and hadn't yet come out.  
  
"So what's this all about, Kinch?" asked Marlow glancing at the door to Colonel Hogan's quarters. "The Colonel is late and that's not like him. He never makes us wait."  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. Colonel Hogan and Kommandant Klink both got a going over by Colonel Vogel this morning. Nothing physical, but the guy seems to know way too much about Colonel Hogan and this operation," Kinch explained. "He made a lot of threats, but doesn't seem to have enough proof. I can only imagine that the Colonel is trying to work out what to do about Vogel."

"That's most of it," Colonel Hogan said as he entered the main barracks. No one had even heard his door open. He approached the central table and said, "I'm sorry to make you wait, fellas. I had to think some stuff through. Kinch is right. Vogel knows too much, but doesn't yet know how much he knows. We definitely need to eliminate Vogel and his goons somehow. It's just that we can't do anything that will point back here. The Gestapo in Hammelburg are already too close. Having Vogel have an accident would be convenient, but too obvious. At this point, the only thing I can think of is that we may be able to get him and his goons transferred out of Hammelburg, and into an out of the way posting where they can't do too much harm."  
  
"And how pray tell are we supposed to do that, Colonel," asked Newkirk sarcastically and immediately realized that his commanding officer wasn't in the mood for back talk.   
  
"Give it a rest, Newkirk," Hogan said rather tersely. "We are going to need the help of our civilian contacts on this one. We are going to have to locate that out of the way posting for Vogel's transfer. The civilians certainly know the area better than we do. And that's a blessing since we have to find out all we can about the man stationed at that out of the way location and have him transferred to Hammelburg to replace Vogel. And lastly we are going to have to get a hold of Gestapo transfer papers to set the plan into motion. And Newkirk… you're going to be responsible for forging the proper signatures on those papers, since you asked."  
  
"Yes, sir," Newkirk said softly taking the implied reprimand.  
  
"Okay good. I have a meeting tonight with Heinrich Berger. I'll get them started working on Vogel's transfer. But first, we have another more immediate problem. It seems that while I was being questioned by Vogel, his men were threatening to have their way with Helga. That bastard's goons have her terrified of traveling to and from work alone," Hogan explained. He shook his head negatively and looked down at the table. "If you could have only seen her eyes... her whole body shook when I went to touch her. She's terrified. She really needs our help."   
  
After a moment, Hogan raised his eyes and saw blind rage in the eyes of his men standing around the table. They all started talking at once. Each man had his own ideas for dealing with those animals. _Unfortunately, as much as I would like too, I can't sanction any of this._ "Whoa, guys. Calm down. I understand how you feel. I really do. That's why I was late for this meeting. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to take each of those guys apart with my bare hands, just for even thinking what they were thinking. We just can't do it that way, but I think I have a plan that will keep Helga out of harm's way until we can get rid of Vogel and his goons."  
  
"So give," Newkirk said expectantly. "Sir," he finished a beat later.  
  
"Okay. This is what were going to do..." Hogan said beginning to outline his plan.  
  
**Hammelburg, Germany,   
Luft Stalag 13, Kommandant's Outer Office,  
Day One, April 2, 1943, 1215 Hours**

Colonel Hogan followed Colonel Klink into his office after the noon roll was called, wanting to use this time to ask Klink to request the needed supplies for the motor pool. Although, his real intent was to let Helga in on the plan he had concocted.   
  
As Hogan entered the outer office behind the Kommandant, he gave Helga a wink and a smile, wanting to make sure she knew he hadn't forgotten her. He heard her sigh of relief as he pushed through the door behind Klink.  
  
"Kommandant Klink," Hogan began. "I have something important to discuss with you."  
  
"Hogan. You have caused me enough grief today. Get out of my office," Klink said forcefully as he sat at his desk, not even looking up at his Senior Officer.   
  
"But, Colonel," was all that Hogan got to say.  
  
Klink stared angrily up at the American. "What are you still doing here, Hogan? Will it take me throwing you in the cooler for you to leave this office? Get out, Hogan. Now!" Klink said as he turned his attention back to his desk.   
  
Hogan was a little taken aback. _Vogel must have really done a number on Klink this morning._ He decided it was probably best to leave Klink be at the moment, so he turned on his heels and left the office. With Klink in a mood, Hogan knew that he couldn't take the chance of Klink barging in on him and Helga before he could explain to her what she needed to do. So Colonel Hogan just quietly whispered to Helga what was expected from her. After getting her nod of understanding, Hogan left the office with a wink and a soft 'everything is going to be fine' mouthed to Helga.   
  
Helga watched the American Colonel leave, relieved that someone would try to help her, but she still couldn't believe how cold she felt inside_. I can't believe that I have to rely on those that I've been taught are the enemy. But, what would I do without these men? I, of course, know that these men, and Colonel Hogan in particular, are not evil and that they are fighting for what they believe in. And for something that I believe in as well. I just find it bone-chilling that I have to ask for help to keep me safe from my own countryman._   
  
She felt another shiver run down her spine_. I only hope that I can do what I need to today.  
_   
**Hammelburg, Germany,   
Doctor Freiling's Home,  
Day One, April 2, 1943, 1308 Hours**

Ursula, Doctor Freiling's wife, hurried to the side door that led to Oskar's clinic as the bell hanging on the outside of the door rang. "Yes, can I help you?" she said to the elderly woman who stood there leaning on a cane.  
  
"Eh, eh?!" the old woman replied, holding a gloved hand cupped over her ear.  
  
"Please come in," Ursula replied louder, while ushering the elderly woman inside. "What is the problem?"   
  
The woman hobbled inside and didn't answer the question, but took in the waiting room with a quick glance. _Empty. Good._   
  
"Please sit," Ursula continued. "The doctor would have heard the bell. He will be here shortly, Gnadige Frau."   
  
"Eh?" the older woman repeated, this time putting a cone shaped hearing aide to her ear.  
  
"Hier Herein. Bitte Nehman Sie Platz!" Ursula repeated loudly, gesturing the old woman to a chair.  
  
"Danke," Corporal Peter Newkirk said, as he stood upright. He quickly turned back to the door, locked it, and pulled the shade. _Bloody disguise always gives me a pain in me back!   
_   
"Was ist los?" Ursula asked alarmed.  
  
"Guten Tag, Frau Freiling," Newkirk said trying to calm her down, by beginning the memorized phrase that Colonel Hogan had taught him. "Ich habe eine die Notiz vor Oberst Hogan fur Doktor Freiling."  
  
"Oh!" Ursula said surprised to have one of Colonel Hogan's men in the clinic in broad daylight. _There must be something wrong!_ "Newkirk...?" she asked, but couldn't help but grin as she recognized the dashing young Englishman. He was quite the charmer and would be a hard man to forget. Ursula had met him and the Frenchman LeBeau just last month, when they had come to get the doctor to treat a critically wounded flyer at the camp.   
  
"Ja. Ja," Newkirk replied with a grin of relief.   
  
"Newkirk, was ist los?" Doc Freiling asked coming into the consulting room. He'd heard the bell, but was astonished that it was not a patient. _It is broad daylight. Colonel Hogan doesn't generally let anyone out of camp during the daylight hours. It is far too dangerous._ "E - mer - gen - cy?" Oskar asked in broken English.   
  
Newkirk nodded and handed the doctor Colonel Hogan's note.   
  
Oskar Freiling read the note quickly. "Helga Hirsch is working for Colonel Hogan?!" Doc Freiling exclaimed surprised, glancing at Ursula.  
  
"She is?" Ursula asked equally surprised.  
  
"Ja. That is what Colonel Hogan says. Let me write a reply for this young man to take back," Oskar said sitting down to write on the back of the paper. He stood, clapped the younger man on the shoulder, gave him the folded note and nodded affirmatively. "Ja. Ja. Oberst Hogan."  
  
Newkirk nodded in return. _I hope, Doc that means you're gonna do it. I've got to learn more German so these exchanges are easier. All I can do now, is hot foot it back to camp and hope I'm carrying good news._ Newkirk gave the German couple a smile, quickly rearranged his disguise, opened the door to the clinic and headed back to camp – well make that heading back to camp as quickly as his disguise as an 80-year-old woman would allow.  
  
The Freiling's watched amused as the 'elderly woman' left the clinic.   
  
_It is a very convincing disguise!_ Oskar thought.  
  
"What did the note say, Oskar?" Ursula asked after Newkirk had gone.  
  
"Colonel Vogel visited the camp today, I gather. He and his men threatened everyone… including Helga, in a way that has Helga frightened to be alone. The Colonel wants me to confirm that Helga has broken her ankle when she is transferred here later today. He wants me to keep her here for a couple of days, ensuring that she isn't alone here in town," Oskar explained with a scowl. "Colonel Hogan says he's working on a contingency plan for after her release from the clinic."   
  
"Those animals!" Ursula exclaimed deeply disturbed. "Helga is merely 18, a child."  
  
"Exactly," Oskar replied with a heart felt sigh. _Poor Helga, she must be scared to death. I will do anything in my power to protect you Helga. I would never again want to see the anguish on your father's face if he was to lose another. It was enough to see it when your mother and little brother died. I've felt guilty ever since I was unable to save your mother Urs and her baby. I would die before I'd let anything happen to you._   
  
**Hammelburg, Germany,   
Warenhaus, Dalbergstrasse,   
Day One, April 2, 1943, 1420 Hours**

The bell to the front door amazingly still jangled cheerfully. Heinrich Berger looked up from where he was kneeling on the floor of his store, still sorting through his stock to see what was salvageable. At the first sight of his visitor, Berger rose hastily to his feet and glanced at his wife where she worked at the far end of the store.   
  
Olga also rose and came to stand near her husband. _Colonel Vogel himself! I've seen way too much of the Gestapo today!_   
  
"Good afternoon, Colonel Vogel," Berger greeted wiping his hands on the apron he wore. "What can we do for you?"  
  
"I see you have cleaned up a great deal, Herr Berger," Vogel said glancing around. "Captain Schotz reported your store to be in horrible disarray."  
  
"Yes. Olga and I have worked very hard today," Berger replied warily, though trying to appear open and trusting. "Your Captain Schotz was a great help earlier today. Thank you for the loan of him and the men he posted to protect what remained of my store through the early morning hours."  
  
"You are welcome, though I am afraid that such assistance does not come cheaply. Unfortunately there has been an increase in underground activity both in and around Hammelburg. I fear that before too long that the small budget I am allotted to see to the safety of the good citizens of Hammelburg will no longer cover the cost of that safety. Too many of my men will be needed to watch for underground activity. Such a shame. I would hate to see someone hurt or someone's property damaged because I could not afford to protect them," Vogel said.  
  
"It is your duty to see to our protection, Colonel," Berger reminded the Gestapo officer.  
  
"Of course," Vogel replied almost purring in satisfaction. "However it would be terrible if at the crucial moment the funds supporting myself and my men were to run out -- say just when another bomb is planted in your store. You have already been a target once. You are re-building. Who is to say that the miscreants will not return?"  
  
"What do you suggest, Colonel, to avoid that most unfortunate of occurrences? I of course would like my property to be protected," Berger asked all the while his mind was racing. _Vogel is going to ask for protection money and there will be no choice but to pay it! To turn him down is a death sentence. And it will all be legal. Vogel has ultimate authority here. Damn the whole Nazi Party! How can my country be so blind as to support this madness?_  
  
"Ah yes, perhaps a small weekly donation towards my budget. A sum of 50 marks should not be too small of a price to pay to ensure that you get the protection that you deserve," Vogel said with a shark like grimace that Berger supposed was to be a comforting smile. "I will give you some time to think about it. I will return tomorrow."  
  
Berger stood, seething and watched Vogel leave the shop.   
  
"How can we afford 50 marks a week?" Olga cried softly hoping she was not overheard. "It is disgraceful!"  
  
"I know. I've asked Oskar to arrange a meeting with Colonel Hogan for tonight. Hopefully he will have some idea as to how to deal with this," Heinrich sighed. "But Olga we don't really have any option here. We either pay Vogel, get arrested as an enemy of the state, or get shot using any number of excuses. Vogel has all the power here."  
  
Olga sighed, bowing her head in acceptance. "I know. It is why we are fighting our own countrymen. Colonel Hogan will know what to do, he must!"  
  
Heinrich hugged his wife to his chest, caressing her hair. "I know he will. He is a most resourceful man. We could not ask for one better to lead us."  
  
**Hammelburg, Germany,   
Warenhaus, Dalbergstrasse,   
Day One, April 2, 1943, 1630 Hours**

Berger straightened when he heard the bell to his shop ring again. He smiled in genuine welcome when he saw that it was Geoff Hirsch the cobbler who shared this storefront with him.  
  
"Things look much more organized in here now, Heinrich," Geoff said glancing around at the organized chaos in Heinrich's usually orderly store.   
  
"Ja. Olga and I have tried to reclaim as much as possible," Berger replied. "Your shop was undamaged?"  
  
"Ja. Ja. Only a few things knocked off their shelves. Nothing more serious than that," Geoff replied thankful, but then glanced around him, almost fidgeting.   
  
"What is it, Geoff?" Heinrich asked. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Geoff sighed and continued to look around them carefully, noticing that there was no one in the store and from his vantage point, no one in sight on the street. "Gestapo Colonel Vogel came to visit me today," he said quietly hoping that Heinrich would understand.  
  
Heinrich kept his face impassive though inside he was wilting. _Vogel must be trying to enroll all the shopkeepers in Hammelburg_. He only nodded at his long-time neighbor.  
  
"He suggested an interesting proposal to me," Geoff said quietly. "I know he visited with you. Did he make a proposition of you, Heinrich?" _I've known you a long time, Heinrich. I can only hope you are sympathetic. Other than that, I will soon be dead for speaking out against the Gestapo.  
_   
Heinrich replied warily seeing the fear and uncertainty in Geoff's eyes. "Ja. He did Geoff. What will you do?"  
  
Geoff sighed relieved. "The way I see it, I have no choice. I will have to pay him. Though how long I can afford to give him 50 marks a week...!"  
  
Heinrich could only agree. "Ja. Ja. I will also pay him. There is not much that can be done." _I can only hope that Colonel Hogan will be able to do something. He has been so resourceful. He should be able to manipulate the situation. And with the added knowledge that more of the Hammelburg merchants have been approached... I'm certain that Colonel Hogan will take this situation very seriously._   
  
Geoff sighed again when Heinrich appeared lost in thought and left the store without saying another word.   
  
Heinrich watched his long time neighbor leave, unable to say anything to ease his fears. _I wonder if Geoff would ever join us in fighting against Hitler? Geoff has always been a hard-working man. He never asks anything of anyone, preferring to make his own way in the world. He is a dedicated family man, though he lost his beloved wife Urs, to the birth of their stillborn son. That left Geoff as a single father to a five-year-old girl. He has done such a wonderful job with Helga. She, now quite the young lady, works as a clerk at Luft Stalag 13. I wonder how Helga makes out in the camp? Does she have anything to do with the prisoners? Colonel Hogan is such a charmer, and Helga is quite good looking. Perhaps someday I will have a word with him regarding Helga?   
  
Ach. Matchmaking Heinrich?   
  
There is a war on. Mind your manners.   
_   
Olga entered the store from the back room, after having heard Geoff Hirsch leave. She could only sigh at the still shabby state of the store, though a small smiled came to her face at the sight of the new plate glass windows in the door and display windows. The glazier had finished not more than an hour ago. _It is so much better now than it had been earlier this morning. We lost so much time inside the store while we cleaned the alley for Rolf's morning delivery. But at least, that delivery can occur easily tomorrow morning, and we should be able to avoid the near disaster of today. Hopefully we will be able to open for full business tomorrow, and still finish with the clean up inside._ "Heinrich," Olga said, as she approached her husband from behind. "Geoff didn't stay long, what did he want?"  
  
"Vogel made the same proposition of him," Heinrich replied shaking his head, not willing to talk more in the store where anyone might overhear. "We should go home, Olga. Let's lock up."  
  
"It is still early. There is still much to be done," Olga pointed out.  
  
"It is late enough and it's been a trying day," Heinrich said firmly. "Let us go home."  
  
**Hammelburg, Germany, Luft Stalag 13,   
Compound outside Barracks Two,  
Day One, April 2, 1943, 1650 Hours**

Colonel Hogan and a few of his men were lounging outside barracks two, and trying to remain inconspicuous, because they knew that within the next ten minutes another one of Colonel Hogan's schemes was going to take place. Everything had been set up to keep Helga safely away from the Gestapo goons who had threatened her.   
  
LeBeau was the first to see Helga emerge from the office and tapped Colonel Hogan lightly on the jacket. Colonel Hogan glanced at Helga and gave her the signal, removing his cap and wiping his brow. That would tell her that it was time for her part in their little charade. Helga continued down the staircase and into the compound from the porch, but mistook the final step. She went sprawling and a loud cry was heard as she grabbed her right ankle. Hogan had his men remain unconcerned, not wanting to cause an uproar if they tried to come to her rescue, especially with Klink in the mood he's been in all day. They waited quietly for Kommandant Klink to emerge from his office wondering about the commotion and watched in relief as Sergeant Shultz and Corporal Langenscheidt also rushed to the porch to help Helga.  
  
Kommandant Klink immediately took charge and assessed his secretary's condition. Very soon, with the proper coaxing from Helga, Klink ordered her to be transported by Corporal Langenscheidt to the nearest clinic -- Doc Freiling's clinic. Newkirk had returned with the good word from Doc Freiling a few hours ago. The doctor was well aware of the plan and was a quite willing participant and would do whatever he could to keep Helga safe.  
  
Hogan smiled to himself as he watched Helga leave the Stalag with an escort. The plan called for Helga to stay at Doc Freiling's for a day or two of observation. Then at that point she would be allowed to go home, but Helga was to call Kommandant Klink and offer to work, as she was to feel guilty leaving him in the lurch with no secretary. She would explain to Klink that she couldn't possibly walk or ride her bicycle to work. So Helga would sheepishly ask the Kommandant if Corporal Langenscheidt could pick her up for work and drive her home everyday.   
  
_So if all goes as planned,_ thought Hogan. _And it should work like a charm, as Klink is such a sucker for Helga. She will be safe during the day at Stalag 13 and safe at night as well, as the curfew will keep her father at home with her. We should only have to keep this up for a few weeks until I can get rid of Vogel and his goons. Then hopefully things will settle back to normal. I hope so anyway.  
_   
**Hammelburg, Germany,   
Doctor Freiling's Home,  
Day One, April 2, 1943, 1720 Hours**

Doc Freiling rushed out of his house when he heard the insistent beeping of an automobile horn sounding in his driveway. There was a military truck outside. "Was ist los?" Doctor Freiling asked as he approached the truck.  
  
"There has been an accident at Stalag 13," Corporal Langenscheidt said, rushing to the back of the truck where another of the Corporal's from the camp had ridden with Fraulein Helga.  
  
"What happened?" Oskar Freiling asked as he joined the young Corporal at the back of the truck.  
  
"Fraulein Helga fell down a short flight of stairs, Herr Doctor," Langenscheidt replied helping the pretty secretary from the back of the truck.  
  
"Ja. It's my ankle," Helga added standing very unsteadily on her left foot.  
  
"Come. Bring her inside," Doc Freiling said rushing ahead of the two soldiers to open the consulting room door.  
  
_**A short time later...**  
_   
Doc Freiling had Helga situated in his back bedroom, with her casted right foot resting on a pillow. The soldiers from the camp were hovering in the background. So Doc Freiling said, more for their benefit than for Helga's, "Fraulein Helga, your ankle is broken. I would like you to stay here for a day or so for observation, and then you may return home. You should try to stay off your foot for about four weeks."  
  
"Oh thank you, Doctor," Helga replied shifting on the bed. "Will you please contact my Father? I know he will be worried that I am not yet home."  
  
"I will go and call him, Fraulein Helga," Corporal Langenscheidt offered from the doorway. "Then we will return to the camp, unless the Doctor needs something of us?" he continued with a questioning glance at the doctor.  
  
Doc Freiling quickly shook his head negatively.  
  
"Thank you, Corporal," Helga interjected with a smile at the shy young Corporal. "Your help has been appreciated."  
  
Langenscheidt returned her smile. "Feel better, Fraulein Helga. I will go and inform your Father."  
  
Oskar Freiling waited until he was sure the young, good-hearted Corporal had left with his companion. He had met Corporal Langenscheidt just last month when he had stayed with them along with Sergeant Shultz when Colonel Hogan was 'recovering' from pneumonia. "Are you alright, Helga?" he asked the young woman. "Colonel Hogan's note only said you were being threatened?"  
  
"The Gestapo had me so frightened. I have never felt so afraid in my entire life. But, I am all right now Oskar. Colonel Hogan has done all this, so that I had the excuse of not being alone. I do not trust the Gestapo," Helga said nervously and paused trying to phrase her next statement. "I never knew that you worked for Colonel Hogan?" Helga half-asked.   
  
"Nor did I know that you did," Freiling countered. "Ursula and I have been helping him for most of the last six months. And his newest plans call for our involvement to grow. You are careful, Helga?" Freiling asked as an uncle would.  
  
"Always. Colonel Hogan insists on it. If I could, I would do more. But the Colonel will not let me," Helga replied.   
  
"Hogan is a wise man," Freiling commented. "He can keep you safe. Listen to him."  
  
Helga laughed, "Ironic is it not that a POW can hold so much control?"  
  
Freiling joined her in laughter. "So true, Helga. Colonel Hogan is an extraordinary man."  
  
**Hammelburg, Germany,   
Doctor Freiling's Home,  
Day One, April 2, 1943, 1830 Hours**

Geoff Hirsch knocked hesitantly on the half-closed door of the Freiling's back bedroom. He entered when he heard a soft come-in. "Helga, dear, are you alright?" Geoff asked frowning with concern for his daughter who lay in the bed, her right foot propped up on pillows.  
  
"Oh, Papa!" Helga said very relieved to see him. She held out her hand to him.   
  
Geoff pulled a chair up to her bedside and grasped her hand tightly. "Are you okay?" he asked gesturing to the white cast on her foot.  
  
"It is merely broken, Papa," Helga replied. "I will be fine."  
  
"Gutt," Geoff replied falling silent.  
  
After a moment Helga broke the silence in the room. She could tell that something was bothering her father, beyond her apparent injury. "What is the matter, Papa?"  
  
Geoff sighed. "You are much like your mother, Helga. Have I ever told you that? I could never keep anything from her either."  
  
"Keep what from me, Papa?" Helga asked anxiously.  
  
Geoff sighed again. After a moment he got up and looked down the deserted hall towards the Freiling's kitchen. He closed the door before he returned to his daughter's side. "Heinrich Berger's store was sabotaged last night. The Gestapo is blaming the underground."   
  
Helga gasped, "Oh no. Was anyone hurt, Papa?"  
  
"Nein. Both Heinrich and Olga are fine," Geoff said shaking his head negatively. "I'm afraid Helga. I'm not sure if I believe the sabotage to be the work of the underground. I fear that it may be the work of the Gestapo. I do not trust them. Colonel Vogel came to demand money today. To help fund our protection from this underground faction," her father replied bitterly.   
  
Helga gasped her face turning white. "Oh, Papa, what will you do?!"  
  
"Pay him of course," Geoff replied his shoulders slumped. "We really have no choice. I have discussed it with Heinrich carefully. He seems to be of the same mind as I. We will pay. But for how long? That is another matter."  
  
Helga noticed that her father looked like he'd aged ten years since that morning. "How can they get away with such things, Papa?" Helga hissed. "I hate them. They were even at the camp today. Colonel Vogel and his men threatened everyone. The Kommandant. The prisoners. And even me."  
  
"You!" Geoff repeated outraged. "What did they say?!"  
  
Helga bowed her head embarrassed, not knowing how to tell her father what she needed to. "It's not what they said Papa, but how it was said. I fear them, Papa, for me and now for you. Please be careful."  
  
Geoff held her close realizing immediately what his daughter meant. "Don't you worry for me, Helga. I will be fine. But you… you should quit your job at Stalag 13. I've always thought that you were in danger from those prisoners, but now we cannot even trust our own. You will quit. There is no other choice. You will work with me in the cobbler shop."  
  
"Papa. I cannot. We will need the income. Now more than ever if we are to pay Vogel his protection money," Helga replied. "I will be careful." _And hope that Colonel Hogan has a plan that will help get rid of Colonel Vogel and his men. He must as he and his men are certainly also being threatened by the Gestapo.   
_   
Geoff didn't reply. He just grasped his daughter's hand tightly. _Why is this happening? This morning I thought that I would just lose my livelihood. Tonight I fear that I will lose all that is dear to me. All because of the Gestapo. I cannot let that happen. There must be something I can do.  
_   
**Farmland outside of Hammelburg, Germany,   
Werner Kemp's Farm,   
Day One, April 2, 1943, 2250 Hours**

Carter was terribly nervous, but he followed the shadowy form of Colonel Hogan down the wooded slope that bordered the Kemp farm to their destination. Since his arrival at Stalag 13, Carter had only been outside of camp once, and that had been that very morning. And as much as that experience had unnerved him, it had only amounted to quick dash from the road to the tunnel entrance. But tonight was very different. Tonight was deathly quiet. They weren't even on a mission to rescue downed flyers. At least then with the bombs raining down around them and anti-aircraft weapons being fired, they could always use the excuse that Colonel Hogan told everyone to use -- that they'd just been shot down. _Tonight though, Colonel Hogan and I are in real danger of running into a patrol. Why would Colonel Hogan even think of taking me with him? I'll be of no help to him. If captured, we could easily be shot as escaping prisoners or worse, shot as spies. The operative word in both cases -- shot -- dead._   
  
Carter crouched beside Colonel Hogan as they stopped just inside the tree line. The farm lay in stark relief in the moonlight. The many outbuildings cast deep shadows. The massive barn, exactly opposite them cast the biggest shadow. The farmhouse was on the other side of the barn from where they hid in the woods. Between them and the farm buildings were open fields, some were already plowed, others were planted with a winter crop. The one directly between them and the barn served as a pasture. It was fenced, leaving a gap between the barn and the fence of almost 15 yards.   
  
"Now comes the fun part Carter," Hogan whispered very softly. Carter swallowed hard, even as his CO continued, "You need to head directly to the barn. Move slowly but steadily. Try to move with the contour of the land. I will cover you. Once you reach the barn, I'll start across the field. You'll need to cover me. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Carter whispered back even though his mind screamed _'No, sir'_.   
  
"Good," Hogan replied drawing his gun and holding it ready. "Go."  
  
Carter glanced at Hogan, and then over at the barn. _Piece of pie Andrew. That barn is only about 100 yards away. There are a lot of shadows off to the right. Try to stay within their boundaries._ Carter swallowed hard again trying to moisten a suddenly dry mouth. He nodded at Hogan and took his first step from cover.   
  
By the time he had traveled half the distance to the barn, he was worried that any patrol within a four-mile radius would be able to hear the hammering of his heart. The sweat was beading on his face and his shirt was plastered to his back. _Keep going. Don't look back. Don't hesitate. Don't run. Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into?_ Carter paused listening intently into the silence of the night. _What was that noise? _Finally he forced himself to take another step, then another. Soon he was walking steadily again. Suddenly a bird flew up from the grass clump directly in front of him. He clutched at his chest, stuffing his other hand almost into his mouth to stifle the involuntary cry he'd almost made. _That bird almost gave me a heart attack! Stay quiet. Keep going. The barn. I am almost at the barn.   
_   
Carter's whole focus was the solid bulk of the barn, looming ever closer in the night. With an audible gasp he was unable to stifle, Carter pushed his back up against the solid wood barn. It was the most reassuring thing he'd ever touched. It meant safety and security. It was almost more comforting than his teddy bear when he'd been frightened as a child. Carter took several deep breaths to steady his nerves and then drew his own gun. He crouched watching Colonel Hogan's steady progress across the field.   
  
Within a few minutes Hogan stood beside him. "You okay, Carter?" Hogan asked, knowing that the young Sergeant needed reassuring. Carter nodded and motioned for Hogan to lead off again. "Good work," Hogan said and clapped him on the shoulder in approval.  
  
Hogan led the way around the barn and slipped inside through the first door they came to. Inside, the darkness was almost complete. They both paused to let their eyes adjust. After a moment, Hogan led the way to a faint glimmer of light. Soon they pushed aside the heavy canvas tarp that hung from the rafters and entered a small enclosure lit by a single lantern.   
  
There they found Heinrich Berger, Oskar Schnitzer and Werner Kemp. Kemp was a solidly built man in his late forties and the owner of the farm. He was relatively new to their organization, but had joined willingly. Both Heinrich and Hermann Schlick had vouched for him. His addition to their little group had worked out splendidly so far, as his farm was situated so that meetings could take place in relative safety.   
  
"How many more are coming?" Hogan asked Berger as soon as he entered the small room.  
  
"It will be just us tonight, Colonel," Berger replied.   
  
"Good. Carter look out," Hogan ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir," Carter replied retreating back into the dark barn to find a good vantage point.  
  
"Are you alright, Colonel Hogan? I've been worried all day," Schnitzer said anxiously. _Ever since this morning, I've been imagining the horrible things had might have happened at the prison camp today. Watching Colonel Hogan be escorted from the compound had been a nightmare. When I told Werner and Heinrich that Hogan had been arrested, they were understandably horrified. Yet, here Colonel Hogan is, going through with a meeting that could blow his cover easily. All Vogel has to do is visit that camp while the Colonel is gone and Vogel would have his proof. I know we are all in danger here, but we as civilians have the opportunity to make up some excuse for being out late at night. Colonel Hogan and his men have no such opportunity. If caught, they are dead men.   
_   
"Thanks, Oskar, I'm fine. Vogel was more interested in harassment than anything. At least for today, that is," Hogan replied quickly.   
  
"Ah. I see Colonel Vogel has become quite the thorn in all our sides. Eh, Heinrich?" Werner Kemp commented snidely, showing no love-lost for the Gestapo Colonel.  
  
"What do you mean? What's going on, Heinrich?" asked Colonel Hogan glancing quickly from Kemp to Berger.  
  
"Well, Colonel Hogan, it started a few weeks ago when a hotel on the south side of Hammelburg was sabotaged. And just last week, a butcher shop on the opposite side of town was destroyed. Sadly neither business owner has said or done much about either incident. Fear of the Gestapo being the most likely reason," Berger said sighing and shaking his head.   
  
"Was anyone injured?" asked the American Colonel as the older German paused.  
  
"Luckily so far no one had been injured in any of the sabotage. But you need to know, Colonel, that my own store was sabotaged last night. Rest assured," Heinrich continued. "That we have been able to recover quickly enough today to continue our part in the Traveler's Aide Society."  
  
Hogan replied though his mind was racing. "I'm sorry about your store, Heinrich. I'm just glad that you and Olga were not injured. You must all realize that Vogel is the one most likely behind the sabotage."   
  
Berger nodded. "Yes, Colonel, we know. Vogel also paid me a visit today," Heinrich said with anger welling from inside. "He has blamed all the sabotage on the underground and has generously offered to protect us from this nefarious group with a small donation towards his expenses. He expects 50 marks a week from the shop owners in Hammelburg. Already he has approached the cobbler Geoff Hirsch, who owns the shop next to mine." Heinrich shook his head sadly. "It will be hard for us, Colonel, but we don't really have a lot of choice here. We will have to pay him. But there are not many of us who can afford this extortion, Colonel," Berger said in despair. "He will break us."  
  
"I agree that you should pay him, for now. But I promise that it will only be temporary," Hogan stated emphatically. "Vogel is much too dangerous to leave in charge of Hammelburg. Once he starts down this road he is only going to get greedier. He'll bleed you all dry. I don't need to remind you what will happen to any who would try to oppose him..."  
  
The three men nodded their understanding, but Schnitzer asked, "Do you have a plan, Colonel? So we can rid ourselves of that monster."  
  
"Yes, I do. It's actually part of the reason that I came here tonight. I'm going to need your help to pull it off. But if all goes well, Vogel will be gone within a month," Hogan said.  
  
Berger took in the eyes of his fellow Germans quickly. When he turned his gaze to the American Colonel he said without a second thought, "What do you need us to do?"  
  
Hogan smiled to himself. _How lucky are you, Hogan, to find such committed people on your side?_ "Well, with Vogel breathing down all our necks, what we do, can not be anything that will lead directly back to us. The only thing we can do is to get him and his goons transferred out of Hammelburg, and into an out of the way posting. Hopefully somewhere they can't do too much harm." Hogan noticed that his three civilian companions didn't look convinced.   
  
"Are you sure that is wise, Colonel? Just moving him? He could still cause problems," Berger said voicing the concern he read on his friend's faces.  
  
"Heinrich. I'm sorry. As much as I would like to rid ourselves of this bastard permanently, he suspects too much. His untimely demise will send the Gestapo storming into Stalag 13. I can't take that chance. Having him transferred is at least something I think we can pull off and have it not point directly at us," Hogan explained.   
  
Berger nodded, "As you wish, Colonel Hogan."  
  
_God, I hope I'm doing the right thing._ "Okay. So I need you to help locate that out of the way posting for Vogel's transfer. You men all know the area better than any of my men or me. We are going to have to find out all we can about the man stationed at that out of the way location because he's going to be transferred to Hammelburg to replace Vogel. And lastly we are going to have to get a hold of Gestapo transfer papers to set the plan into motion," Hogan explained.  
  
"Is that all, Colonel?" Werner Kemp asked incredulously, suddenly wondering if he had gotten himself in over his head by joining this underground.   
  
Hogan saw the fear in Kemp's eyes and knew he couldn't resort to ordering these men to do his bidding, so he had to balance how much he asked of them. _They are all new to this, Hogan. Go slowly._ "Werner listen. I know that this sounds crazy. But by doing nothing, all our lives are forfeit. Vogel will find the truth if nothing is done. It's just a matter of time. I really can't promise you anything. But I know that we are better off going down fighting these Nazi bastards, than sitting on our asses waiting for the end to come."  
  
Werner Kemp dropped his gaze from the American. "I'm sorry, Colonel Hogan. You are right, of course."  
  
Hogan approached Kemp and put a hand on his shoulder, but he addressed all three men. "I just need you to gather information… about the location for the transfer, about the Gestapo man in charge, and about how we can get access to the Gestapo paperwork. My men and I will do anything else that's necessary," Hogan offered. "Can I count on you?"  
  
"Yes, Colonel, you can," Berger replied.   
  
"Good, thanks," Hogan said and glanced at his watch. "We have to be back in camp shortly. Shultz told LeBeau that Klink was on the war path and was going to have a bed check tonight about 0200." Hogan continued quickly, "I guess for now just send any information you have into camp with the Doc."  
  
The three men nodded their agreement.  
  
"Okay, great," Hogan said and then remembered that his civilians still have their own problems with Vogel. "Do any of you need money right now to pay off Vogel? I can provide you with some cash. We have several thousand marks from earnings made on the black market. We sell the furniture made by my men from a woodworking shop in the tunnels under Stalag 13. I would prefer not to provide you with counterfeit bills, though we have plenty. I just don't want any hint of a counterfeiting ring to be brought to Vogel's attention. He is greedy enough to go to any lengths to secure the plates for his own use."  
  
Berger shook his head. "Not right now, Colonel. There is enough to pay Vogel for a few weeks."  
  
"Good. Please be careful. All of you. Keep quiet and cave to Vogel's demands," Hogan told his contacts as he shook each man's hand. He exited through the tarps to collect Carter. Both he and Carter began their trek back toward Stalag 13.   
  
It wasn't a long trip back, only two miles or so from Kemp's farm to the emergency tunnel entrance. Hogan had made Carter keep track of landmarks on the way to Kemp's farm and told him he'd be responsible for finding their way back. _So far the kid has found each one. I really expected him to be too nervous to remember. We should make it back to camp in good time. He's done well. I can sense that he's still frightened, but he's holding it together. I only hope that with more experience he'll gain some confidence. It's a foregone conclusion that he's not ready to be alone yet. So maybe, I'll just have to be the kid's backup for a while. But that's okay. Everyone needs backup.   
_   
Hogan followed his companion in silence, letting Carter make the choices and spending his time watching their backs. _Actually Kemp's farm is in a real secluded spot and is ideal for meetings. Getting to and from the barn has been very simple so far. No one has as yet reported seeing any patrols in the area. It's why I made Carter come with me. Small successes will give him the confidence he needs.  
_   
Carter stopped so quickly that Colonel Hogan almost ran into him. "What's the matter, Sergeant?" he asked coming to a stop just behind Carter.  
  
"Umm. I'm sorry, sir," Carter began nervously. "I'm not sure which way from here. It doesn't look familiar to me." Carter began shaking his head negatively. "You should have never ordered me to come. Now I've got us lost. I'm so sorry, Colonel."  
  
"Relax, Sergeant. Pull yourself together. Think hard, Carter. What was the first landmark?" asked Colonel Hogan patiently as a teacher to his student.   
  
Hogan watched as Carter took a deep breath. "It was a rock, shaped like a horseshoe," Carter replied. "But I don't see it. I'm sorry."  
  
"Take another look around, Carter. Slowly this time," Hogan instructed and watched as his companion slowly spun in a circle taking in the landscape.   
  
Carter's eyes widened and he sprinted about 20 feet to the west of their position. "Here, sir. It's over here," he waved at his commanding officer. As Hogan approached, he saw a smile appear on Carter's face. "Wow, Colonel! It was almost completely camouflaged from the angle that we approached it."  
  
"Good work, Carter. You've done great getting us back. Sorry for the Boy Scout lesson, but I wanted to make sure you could get yourself back in case of an emergency," Hogan praised. "And don't feel bad about that damn rock. I missed it the first time too." Hogan clapped Carter on the shoulder. "Lead on, McDuff. The tunnel entrance is just around that bend. Keep low though, we'll soon be in reach of the search lights."   
  
"Yes, sir," Carter replied and headed off in the direction of the tunnel entrance.   
  
Hogan kept back in order to time the search light patterns to their approach, and to keep an eye on Carter... just in case. He caught up to Carter as he got into the tree stump. Hogan followed his Sergeant down into the emergency tunnel, but before Hogan had even reached the tunnel floor he heard a thud, a gunshot, and a voice that sounded like Kinch's yell "Ahhh! Goddamn, Carter! You could have killed me."   
  
Hogan's feet never even touched the last few rungs of the ladder. Jumping down, he spun quickly to face his men. "What the hell just happened?!" he bellowed.   
  
No one heard him.   
  
Carter was over with Kinch at his radio, apologizing profusely. "Kinch, I'm so sorry. Oh my God. Are you all right? Please say you are all right?"   
  
Kinch was sitting at his radio, his teeth clenched tightly. "It's all right, Carter. You just scared me. Be more careful okay?" he said between heavy intakes of breath.  
  
Hogan's temper nearly exploded. He quickly guessed what had happened, but he just couldn't believe it. So he bellowed once more, but this time from right in front of both men's faces. "What the hell just happened?!"  
  
Carter threw himself backwards against the dirt wall, his eyes were as wide and round as saucers. He was shaking. "I'm... I'm... I'm sorry, sir. I... I... I tripped, sir. The... the... the gun just went off, sir," he stuttered panicked.   
  
Hogan couldn't control his anger. "The gun just went off! That's your excuse. The gun just went off! I don't know about you, Sergeant, but the first thing I learned in boot camp was to put the safety on when you weren't using your gun!"  
  
"But... but... but..." was all Carter could stammer.  
  
"No buts, Sergeant. Go topside now. Make sure you haven't woken up the entire contingent of German soldiers over our heads," Hogan ordered, his face livid.   
  
"Yes, sir," Carter replied quickly, wanting desperately to get away from his commanding officer.  
  
Hogan watched as Carter gave him a wide birth and made his way to the ladder under barracks two. Hogan never took his eyes off Carter as he started up the rungs of the ladder, and with his anger still very apparent, he called out "expect a conversation about this tomorrow, Carter." Then he watched until Carter finished his climb into the barracks.  
  
Hogan, still a little worried, turned back to Kinch. "Are you really okay?" _Kinch usually recovers fairly quickly from something like this, but he is still breathing heavy._   
  
"Yeah, Colonel," Kinch said trying to control his breathing. "It was an accident. Go easy on the kid. He means well. He's just a little clumsy."   
  
"If clumsy kills, Kinch... I can't afford to have him on my team," Hogan said heatedly. "I thought I could build some confidence in the kid. There is just something about him. I'm not sure what, but I like him. I just felt he could be an asset or at least I did until now. I can't have my own guys shooting one another -- it's bad for business," Hogan said a little less angry.  
  
"I feel the same way about him, Colonel. Please just give him a chance. I'm okay. Really," Kinch assured his commanding officer as his breathing finally came back under control.  
  
"Let me think about it. I can't promise you anything," Hogan hedged. "I'm going topside. Coming?"   
  
"I'll be up in a while, Colonel. I just want to check on the radio equipment," Kinch replied.  
  
"Alright. You're sure you're okay?" Hogan asked again and only headed for the ladder under barracks two after getting an affirmative nod from Kinch.   
  
Kinch watched his commanding officer make his way up the ladder, and then he let out an audible gasp. "Damn that hurts like a bastard," he said to himself as he pushed his stool back away from the radio equipment. Glancing down at his right leg, he could see the blood pooling under his foot, but couldn't really tell how serious the bullet wound was. _Life threatening? No. But is it something I can keep from the others? I don't know. The Colonel will kill Carter if he ever finds out. Well he's not going to find out if I can help it.  
_   
Kinch got up and limped over to another alcove where the medical supplies were stored and quickly gathered the supplies that he needed. But as he was heading to the cot set up in that area, he heard Colonel Hogan's voice calling frantically to him from the radio room. _Oh hell, he knows. He probably couldn't miss the pool of blood by the radio. The man is just everywhere.  
_   
Hogan hurried into the medical alcove, his heart beating wildly. He had only come back to tell Kinch to make sure he was back topside in enough time for the 0200 bed check and had seen the pool of blood near the radio. _Goddamn it Kinch. Why did you try keeping this from me? I should have known. I'll kill Carter._   
  
Hogan got to the alcove just in time to see his second-in-command seat himself onto the cot. "How badly are you hurt, Kinch? Let me see," Hogan said as he reached the cot, his anger turning to concern as soon as he saw the Sergeant's right leg. "Here. Lay back. I'll take a look." Hogan helped Kinch lay back onto the cot and then tore the right pant leg of Kinch's uniform to see the extent of the injury. "Come on, buddy. You're gonna have to lie on your stomach for me. It looks like the bullet went into your calf. Here. Go slowly." Hogan helped Kinch turn over and began to clean the wound.   
  
Kinch couldn't get a word in edgewise as the Colonel continued talking almost non-stop while he cleaned the wound.   
  
"Whew. It's not that bad. You had me scared, Kinch. It looks like the bullet just took a good chunk of skin with it as it grazed your calf. You should be okay. It probably hurts like a bastard though," Hogan said patting his second on the shoulder to comfort. "I'll bandage it up, but Wilson is going to have to take a better look in the morning. We just don't have much time before the bed check."  
  
"Thanks, Colonel," Kinch said sheepishly. "I'm..."  
  
"Actually, Kinch, you probably shouldn't talk to me right now," Hogan threatened. "You, me and Carter have a lot to talk about tomorrow. So let's leave any discussion until then." Hogan reached down and helped Kinch back up onto his feet. "We need to get topside. Can you make it? Or do you think we need more help?"  
  
"I can make it, Colonel. If you're willing to back me up..." Kinch said.  
  
"That's what I'm here for," Hogan replied as he helped his friend to the ladder. "Okay. Take it easy. One rung at a time. I'm right behind you."   
  
_This just hasn't been a good day.  
_   
_**To be continued…   
**  
Thanks for Reading  
Patti and Marg_  
  
**Author's Note:**   
In a backwards sort of way, we took the Smartgroups Word of the Month's clamber challenge twice. Our story Game's Score at Love was written as a direct response to the clamber challenge. But what we found fairly humorous was that while we were editing this chapter of Confidence Game, which had been written before Game's Score at Love, we had already used the word clamber in it! So at this point we are working on three of Lauren's challenges in one story!


	2. Second Inning

This story overlaps slightly with the events chronicled in our story Mind Games and continues until just after the events chronicled in our story Game in Overtime. But this story was also written in answer to two challenges posted on the Hogan's Heroes Smartgroup's List. So to this end, we have taken up those two challenges and have attempted to combine them into one story, as well as integrating them into our continuing 'Game Universe.'   
  
We again do not make any claims on the original Hogan's Heroes' characters. All other characters are ours. But again, those characters are free for anyone to use, if you so choose.   
  
Our rating for this story would be PG-13 for strong language. Enjoy!  
  
**Confidence Game  
Chapter Two**

_Immense power is acquired by assuring yourself,   
in your secret reveries,   
that you were born to control affairs.  
_Andrew Carnegie   
  
**Hammelburg, Germany,   
Luft Stalag 13, Barracks Two, Colonel Hogan's Quarters,  
Day Two, April 3, 1943, 0330 Hours**

Colonel Hogan had spent the last hour and a half since Shultz's bed check staring at the ceiling of his quarters. He had counted every ceiling slat… way too many times. And still he couldn't sleep as his own fears and insecurities were weighing heavy on his mind.   
  
_You know, Hogan. Commanding officers are not supposed to get close to the men under their command. It makes it impossible to do what is necessary… ordering those men into dangerous situations where death can come… in the blink of an eye. It's just not appropriate for a commanding officer to care that much. He needs to be ready to make the tough decisions.  
  
I know. I know. So then explain to me… why the hell does it hurt so bad?  
  
Yesterday was just not a good day. But I'm afraid it is only one bad day out of many more to come. There is no way that this operation can ever succeed. It's just not possible. I don't know why I even convinced these men to follow me. Not to mention all those innocent civilians trusting me to lead them as well. I know we are here to fight the good fight and we are all committed to ending Hitler's Third Reich. It's necessary. But hell… we almost didn't get past yesterday.  
  
Vogel is now breathing down our necks. Even Klink has been acting strange since Vogel's accusations. And Vogel and his henchmen are now blackmailing and endangering the lives of the innocent civilians of Hammelburg. And those Nazi predators are even threatening poor Helga. How the hell am I supposed to keep all these people alive? And on top of that… how are we supposed to actually take on the German War Machine?   
  
I guess anger can be a powerful motivator.   
  
And admittedly, after seeing what I did at Dachau… these f'n Nazi bastards need to be wiped from this earth. I just fear that death is all that awaits the people who have committed themselves to me. But maybe, just maybe. If we can hold out long enough, we can put a monkey wrench into the plans of Hitler and his henchman. They can't be allowed to continue this madness. There has to be a way to stop them.   
  
So, all I can do is make a promise, to all of you who have committed yourselves to me, that I will do everything that I can to hold this operation together, for as long as humanly possible. And when the time comes and that fat lady makes her appearance on stage…   
  
I swear to you, we most assuredly will not go down without a fight.  
  
It would help of course, if I could keep my own men from shooting one another. Goddamn it. What am I going to do about Kinch and Carter? Besides strangling both men.   
  
You know what you have to do, Hogan. You have to be their commanding officer. You just can't afford to be that friend or mentor. Not in this situation anyway. You truly have no other choice.   
  
Yeah. I know. But I ask you again… why does it have to hurt so bad?  
_   
Colonel Robert Hogan sighed deeply and continued counting ceiling slats.   
  
_**Meanwhile in the main barracks…  
**_   
Ivan Kinchloe just couldn't sleep. Besides the horrible throbbing from his right calf, he was feeling completely guilty for lying to his commanding officer, and friend. Not to mention that he was also feeling really bad for Andrew Carter_. I tried to keep it to myself, Carter. I really did._ Kinch had seen the horrified look on the kid's face as he and Colonel Hogan emerged from the tunnel after having treated the bullet wound in his right calf.   
  
_It wasn't like I could even hide it at that point. My pant leg was ripped and covered in blood. Poor Carter. He was sitting on his bunk in complete shock. He barely moved. Almost everyone else had gotten up to help. That is, until Colonel Hogan bellowed -- quietly -- for everyone to go back to bed. He helped me to sit on my bunk and then turned and walked over to Carter, grabbed him by the front of his long johns, pulled him to his feet, and in no uncertain terms ordered him to help me change clothes and get settled into bed before the bed check.  
  
All Colonel Hogan had said after that was 'Kinch, you have a sprained ankle. That's the only way that we can cover for your injury.' At that point, he disappeared into his own quarters, never even coming out after the bed check. Boy, I'm so glad that the bed check was fairly routine… just a head count by Shultz. No one even had to get up out of bed. Good thing too, because my leg is killing me. I probably wouldn't have been able to stand.   
  
I can't believe how quiet it's been since then. No one has even dared to speak. And I know Carter is still awake, but he's lying facing the barrack's wall. The poor kid. I tried to tell him it was okay and that I was fine. But he was shaking so badly when he helped me get changed that I thought he was just going to pass out.   
  
I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow morning. The Colonel is so angry. I guess Carter and I are lucky in a way. Colonel Hogan can't truly kill or court martial us. It just wouldn't be something easily explained to the Germans.  
  
Sure make jokes -- he could easily remove both of us from his first team. We probably both have a long road to travel, before the Colonel will trust either of us again.   
  
I'm so sorry, Colonel. I never meant to lie to you. It's just that Carter is a good kid and really means well. You can throw the book at me, but I hope you take it easy on him. There's just something about him, you know?   
_   
_**And just a bunk away…  
**_   
Andrew Carter felt so cold inside. He hadn't been able to stop shivering since he had seen Kinch and Colonel Hogan emerge from the tunnel. He had tried hard to not breakdown in front of the others after Colonel Hogan forced him to help Kinch get ready for bed, but it was a different story altogether after Kinch was settled into his bunk. Carter had returned quickly to his bunk, no longer able to hold back the tears. He had lain down and turned away to face the wall and hadn't moved since.   
  
Carter's tears did recede after a time, but the constant chill felt like it would never go away. _How could I have been that clumsy? Oh God. I almost killed someone and Kinch of all people. He's one of the only people here who has been a real friend to me. He always has a kind word to say and generally ignores when I do something stupid. And even after I almost killed him, he tried to tell me that everything was okay, and that he was fine. And he even tried to hide the wound from Colonel Hogan, to save my worthless hide from the Colonel's wrath.  
  
Oh brother, Colonel Hogan had me so nervous all day. I know he was just trying to show me the ropes. But I tried to tell him that I couldn't handle it. He just didn't listen. I was so nervous during the whole mission to Kemp's farm. I was expecting a patrol to sneak up on us at any moment, so I never put the safety on the gun. And I got so excited when I found that silly rock that I just forgot to put the safety on. And look what happened -- I tripped -- I'm so sorry, Kinch. How can I ever make it up to you? I so need to do something -- But at least you sounded like you would actually forgive me.   
  
Colonel Hogan on the other hand, is so angry and boy does he have the right to be. He has everyone's welfare to look out for. Everyone would be much safer if I had no further part in this operation. Colonel Hogan has worked so hard at masterminding this whole scenario. He just doesn't need a useless extra wheel to worry about. I really to want to help, though. But all I seem to ever do is screw up. And last night someone almost died because of that -- I know I won't be able to do anything to make it up to the Colonel. He should just get me transferred out or something. That is, if he doesn't kill me first.   
  
Boy, oh boy. I wonder what's gonna happen tomorrow morning? I think the Colonel is even angry with Kinch. I'm so sorry, Colonel. Please don't take it out on Kinch. He's the most important person here. Second only to you. Do whatever you want to me, Colonel, but leave Kinch out of it. He was just trying to be a friend, even after the horrible thing I did.   
_   
**Hammelburg, Germany,   
Luft Stalag 13, Barracks Two,  
Day Two, April 3, 1943, 0530 Hours**

Raus. Raus. Roll Call. Roll Call," Sergeant Shultz bellowed as he opened the door to barracks ttwo. "Let's go. Everyone raus...." Shultz's voice trailed off as he saw Newkirk, LeBeau, and Carter helping Kinch to his feet. "Was ist los?" he continued bewildered.  
  
Before anyone could answer him, Colonel Hogan appeared in the doorway of his quarters. "That's Kinch just being clumsy, Shultz," he said. "I never would have figured him for clumsy, but he sprained his ankle last night when he tripped over Carter's outstretched foot on the way to the latrine. Took an awful tumble," Hogan continued shaking his head in embarrassment at his second in command.  
  
"Yeah. Just me being clumsy, Shultz," Kinch agreed smiling and patting the German Sergeant on the stomach as his three companions helped him out of the barracks.   
  
_Kinch clumsy? Impossible_. Shultz just shook his head and followed the last man out of barracks two. As he began his head count, he heard Colonel Hogan tell Carter to help Kinch back inside after roll call and then find Sergeant Wilson to take a look at Kinch's ankle_. It has to be more monkey business?_ But Shultz again just shook his head and decided to dismiss that thought entirely. _It's probably better that I know nothing.   
_   
"Report!" bellowed Kommandant Klink as he exited his office, barely waiting until he had made it down the stairs and into the compound. His angry mood was quite apparent to the entire assembly.  
  
Shultz had barely finished his own head count for barracks two before he had to quickly bustle to the front of the assembly and make his report. "All prisoners present and accounted for, Herr Kommandant!" he said nervously. _The Kommandant has not been the same since yesterday's visit from Colonel Vogel. He was holed up in his office all day yesterday and the only thing he ordered me to do was to conduct that surprise bed check last night. I had hoped he'd be in a better mood this morning. But I guess that is not to be._  
  
"Very good, Sergeant. You can dismiss the prisoners, but Colonel Hogan is to be brought to my office immediately," Klink ordered evenly. And then never even looking at Colonel Hogan, he turned and retreated into his office.  
  
Shultz turned, dismissed the assembly, approached Colonel Hogan, and said sheepishly, "I'm sorry, Colonel Hogan. It seems that Kommandant Klink wants to see you in his office. Come with me."  
  
Hogan smirked at the German guard, "That's the impression I got too, Shultz. Lead the way." _Damn. This doesn't look good. Since yesterday's theatrics from Vogel, Klink's been a basket case. Adding to that the surprise bed check last night. And now, this rather official summons to his office. Boy, I need to work even harder at keeping him on our side of the fence until we get rid of Vogel. I really hope I can keep that promise I made last night -- for more than just today.   
  
Well here goes nothing -- or everything_.   
  
Colonel Hogan followed Sergeant Shultz into the Kommandant's office, thinking it better that he held back just a bit, and not barge in as had been his new custom for the past couple of weeks. _Klink is bound to take offense in the mood he is in_.   
  
"Colonel Hogan to see you, Herr Kommandant," Shultz said quickly after opening the office door and noticing that the American Colonel was not going to walk right past him into the office. He had gotten used to the new routine of not having to escort the Senior Officer to see the Kommandant.   
  
Kommandant Klink never raised his eyes from the paperwork on his desk and said, "Show him in, Sergeant. And you're dismissed."   
  
"Jawohl," Shultz replied and closed the door behind Colonel Hogan.  
  
Hogan put on his best cooperative face. "You wanted to see me, sir?" he asked and went to sit in the chair in front of Klink's desk, but never made it to the seat.  
  
"I have not given you permission to sit, Colonel Hogan," Klink said commandingly as he stood to face his American counterpart. "You will remain standing. This is not a social visit. And I also expect you to salute me as your commanding officer when you enter my office. Have I made myself clear, Colonel?"  
  
"Perfectly, sir," Hogan said coming to attention and saluting. _This is not good. We are back at square one. Just play it cool. Don't push_. The American Colonel just stood at attention holding the salute.   
  
The Kommandant returned it -- after a fashion -- and moved methodically from behind his desk and walked to a position directly behind his Senior POW Officer, where he stood quietly as if inspecting a junior officer. "Well now. That's much better, Colonel. The way it should be. I have been too lenient recently. I have now set new standards of conduct for you. I will expect nothing less than this..." Klink waved his hand indicating Hogan's stature. "… in our future dealings. Have I made myself clear, Colonel?"  
  
"Perfectly, sir," Hogan said again looking straightforward, never even glancing back at the German Colonel. Hogan could feel the Kommandant's eyes boring into his back_. I have to say something. I can't leave here with Klink having the upper hand_. "Excuse me, Colonel. May I speak freely, sir?" he asked politely.   
  
The Kommandant said nothing. So Hogan waited quietly until Klink made his way around to the front of his desk. Finally Klink gave a nod to indicate that Hogan could continue.   
  
"May I ask what brought about this change, sir? I had thought things were going well. My men haven't even attempted an escape in weeks. The beautify Stalag 13 campaign is well under way. LeBeau has even been excited about cooking for you and your guests, sir. And all the vehicles in the motor pool have had a good going over," Hogan offered politely. "And the men have even worked up a list of the parts needed to keep those vehicles in tiptop shape," he continued innocently pulling the list from his pocket and placing it on the Kommandant's desk.  
  
Klink just gave Hogan a look of sheer pity. He retrieved the proffered note, crumbled it, and tossed it back at his Senior POW Officer, who had to fumble to catch it. "After yesterday…" Klink began disbelieving. "You can stand there and say to me that you do not understand the reason for this change. I don't understand you, Hogan, and that is the problem. Yesterday I was accused of treason and plotting with the enemy -- you specifically -- against the Third Reich. I don't know how or why Vogel has you in his sights. But I will not be implicated in his threats -- not for any reason what so ever."  
  
"But, Colonel..." Hogan started to say after he finally managed to put the list back in his pocket.  
  
"Enough, Colonel Hogan," Klink interrupted. "I do not want to hear it. I summoned you here this morning to tell you that I will not have Vogel here again accusing me of treason. Therefore things are going to change. The guards inside camp will be doubled. More patrols will be assigned to the areas outside the camp. I plan on talking to Oskar Schnitzer this morning and will be doubling the number of dogs on patrol as well, inside and outside of camp. And until further notice -- all work details outside camp have been cancelled. There will also be a system setup for random roll calls, as well as random bed checks. And only I will make the decision as to what that system will be. That should prove to the Gestapo, once and for all that no one can escape from Stalag 13," Klink said seriously, and then took a quick breath. He couldn't help but enjoy the devastated look on his Senior POW Officer's face. "That's all, Hogan. You're dismissed."  
  
Hogan saluted and turned to leave the Kommandant's office, but his mind was racing. He had to one-up Klink before he left. As he went to close the door behind him, an idea struck and he turned back to face Colonel Klink. _Here goes nothing_. "Oh excuse me, Kommandant," he began exuberantly as he sauntered back toward the desk. "I meant to ask…" he continued quickly trying to head of Klink's certain reaction to his insubordination. "How's Helga? The guys were really worried about her yesterday. I hope she's okay. Will she be in work today? She took an awful fall. The guys would like to get her flowers or something, as she is the only bright spot in our otherwise dreary lives. Do you think you could order some flowers from the guys and send them to her, sir?" Hogan proposed innocently while taking money out of his jacket pocket and handing it to the Kommandant. "We took up a collection. I hope that's enough, sir. The men would really appreciate it, sir."   
  
_How does this man do it? One minute I think I have the upper hand and the next minute he's doing something that I wouldn't discipline him for. There must be a way to maintain the status quo here without me being executed for treason_. Klink sighed and just acquiesced, "Helga has broken her ankle. She will be out of work for a few days. I will see what I can do about the flowers. Dismissed, Hogan."   
  
_Whew_. "Thank you, sir," Hogan said trying to appear grateful. "And don't worry, sir. My men and I won't do anything that would subject you to Colonel Vogel's wrath." Hogan came to attention, saluted and quickly left the office. _Damn it to Hell. Vogel's got to go. Soon_.  
  
**Hammelburg, Germany,   
Geoff and Helga Hirsch's Apartment,  
Day Two, April 3, 1943, 0545 Hours**

Geoff Hirsch had stood most of the night peering out from behind the blackout curtains of his apartment. When he had arrived home last night, after wishing his daughter a good night, he had just wanted to collapse onto the couch and forget everything. But he couldn't, as thoughts of his daughter -- his baby -- being threatened by those Gestapo monsters, enveloped him. _It is one thing to prey upon the businessmen of the town. It is another to threaten an innocent young woman. I cannot even be sure that she will be safe going back to work in that prison camp, surrounded by hundreds of enemy soldiers. How can I stand by and let my own daughter be victimized? I cannot. I have to do something.  
  
But what?   
_   
Geoff continued to watch as the street below began to stir with life again. Dawn had come with the sunrise painting a cheery spring glow over the small town. _Such a cleansing sight…too bad it is all an illusion_. He'd watched that same sunrise for years, never acknowledging the filth that it hid. Now for the first time, he realized how oblivious he'd been to the awful changes that had gripped his country. For years he had watched passively as those who wore the red armbands became more and more powerful and watched equally as passively as his friends and neighbors all adopted the dogma being preached at the civilian populace of Austria, Germany, and the other conquered Axis city-states. _I hated what it was doing to my country… my home. But it wasn't real. Not personal. It didn't touch my life. So I was able to ignore its insidious grasp. I can't ignore it anymore. The heart of the Fatherland is rotten, decaying from within by the power hungry politics of the Fuhrer. And now, that rotten, decaying filth has even more of a toehold in my own hometown, threatening my livelihood, my daughter, and my life_.   
  
Geoff sighed in heartfelt regret. _But, what can I do? There is nothing that I can do. I am not powerful enough. I'm alone. I dare not look for allies among my own countrymen, for that way lay only death as I cannot afford to trust anyone, not my neighbors or even my closest friends.   
_   
Geoff stood at the window for several more minutes before he turned away to get ready for another day. A day in which Gestapo Colonel Vogel would come demanding his donation. A day in which Geoff knew that he would pay that donation. _It will, at least, buy Helga and me one more day of freedom in this increasingly totalitarian society._   
  
**Hammelburg, Germany,   
Luft Stalag 13, Barracks Two,  
Day Two, April 3, 1943, 0630 Hours**

As Colonel Hogan reached barracks two from the Kommandant's office, his mood had deteriorated, quickly going from bad to worse. _Besides Klink's goddamn new agenda -- which is bad enough. I now have to go throw the book at Kinch and Carter for that stupid and dangerous mishap last night. And I made a promise to what? Keep this operation going as long as humanly possible. What? Am I nuts?_   
  
Hogan burst through the door to barracks two, and scanned the room quickly. _No Kinch or Carter_. He caught site of LeBeau. "LeBeau find Kinch and Carter. I want to see them both in my office A.S.A.P. Understood?" Hogan demanded as he disappeared into his office without waiting for a response from diminutive Frenchmen. He heard a knock on his door just as he closed it. Turning quickly, he opened the door to find LeBeau standing there. "What is it, Corporal? Didn't you understand my order?"  
  
LeBeau began evenly never breaking eye contact with his commanding officer, "I'm sorry, Colonel. I understood you perfectly. It's just that Kinch and Carter are down in the tunnel with Wilson. The wound in Kinch's leg was serious enough to require stitches. Wilson is in the middle of doing that now. I just thought you should know, sir."  
  
The Colonel sighed and his demeanor softened. "I'm sorry, LeBeau. Kommandant Klink has me on edge. I didn't mean to take it out on you. I'll go check on the two of them myself then. Thanks for telling me." Hogan started to walk out of his office and remembered Klink's new agenda. "LeBeau, pass the word. Everything is on hold for now. Klink is on the warpath, doubling guards, adding more dogs and patrols, not to mention random roll calls and bed checks. Tell everyone to lay low until I can think of something."   
  
"Oui, mon Colonel," LeBeau replied and headed out quickly to pass the word.  
  
Hogan headed for the tunnel entrance in barracks two. As he made it down the ladder and into the tunnel, he saw Wilson approaching from the medical alcove. "Sergeant Wilson, how is Sergeant Kinchloe?" he asked very seriously as Wilson made eye contact with him.  
  
"Kinch will be okay, sir. He's resting now. I would prefer him to hold off climbing the ladder into the barracks for a little bit, if it can be helped. The wound was fairly deep and I thought it more prudent to stitch it closed. As you know, we don't live in the most sterile environment. The wound will be better off cleansed and closed," Wilson reported. "And it's definitely going to be sore for a while. So, the sprained ankle excuse should work out well."   
  
"Thank you, Sergeant," Hogan said evenly. "Are both men still together? In the medical alcove?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I think they are both actually waiting on you," Wilson said sheepishly, but also very glad that he was not on Colonel Hogan's shit list this morning.   
  
"All right, Sergeant," Hogan said as he headed down the tunnel extension. As he approached the medical alcove, he paused and took a deep breath. _I have to stay calm. I can't blow my top. I want to blow my top, but that won't get us anywhere. It's not like I can actually discipline either man. There just isn't any excuse that would work here. Plus I would never want the Germans to think that I have problems with my men. But admittedly… of all the things, that I had ever thought, that I would need to hide from the Germans… one of my men shooting another one was not one of them. Still I can't let this incident just slip by. Something has to be done. I only hope my solution to this problem doesn't backfire on me.  
_   
Colonel Hogan walked purposely around the corner into the medical alcove. Neither man was looking in his direction. "Gentlemen. We have to talk," he began fervently.   
  
Both men were startled, as they never heard the Colonel coming. Carter almost fell backwards off the stool he was sitting on and Kinch just took a sharp intake of breath from his position lying on the cot. Carter tried to quickly regain his balance and come to attention and Kinch was trying to get up off the cot and do the same. Both men were apologizing profusely for their inability to do so quickly.   
  
"All right. That's enough," Colonel Hogan began curtly. "Sergeant Carter! Sit. Sergeant Kinchloe! Lay down," he ordered and watched as his two men quickly plunked themselves back down on his command. They were both staring at him wide-eyed, but neither said another word. _Wow, was I that angry last night? To cause the near panic in their eyes? Yeah, I guess I was. Well sorry, guys, there will be no apology forthcoming from me this time.  
_   
"How's the leg, Sergeant?" Hogan asked of Kinch. "Sergeant Wilson said that you needed stitches."  
  
"Yes, sir, Colonel. It's feeling much better now, sir. I'll be back to normal in no time at all, sir," Kinch spouted quickly even though his leg was killing him, especially now after Wilson's recent procedure.  
  
"Good. I'm glad to hear that," Hogan sighed glancing at the floor and taking a deep breath before he could begin again. He glanced back up at his men and was just about to say something when both men began spouting apologies – for a second time. "Enough," Hogan bellowed.   
  
Both men clammed up immediately.  
  
"Okay. Now. Let me talk," Hogan ordered and waited a beat to see if they would interrupt again. They didn't. _Good_. "Gentleman. I can't tell you how angry I am. I know that you both realize the seriousness of last night's incident. Sergeant Kinchloe could be dead now. And besides that -- we could have blown our whole operation here had the Germans heard that shot or if I had to somehow explain the untimely death of my second-in-command. I'm sure I don't have to tell you the number of lives that are at stake here if our operation is ever found out."  
  
Both men lowered their gazes from their commanding officer.  
  
Hogan saw the dejected look on both men's faces but continued never the less. "If we weren't in this situation -- I probably would have you both sent packing. Maybe not by court martial, but there would be no reason for me to keep either of you on my team. It is not encouraging to me as your commanding officer to know that one of you is a threat to the safety of the other team members and that the other one would lie to cover-up for that threat." Hogan paused.  
  
Neither man would even look up at their commanding officer.  
  
Hogan began again, "But we are in this situation -- And I have no way to send either of you packing. And up until last night, both of you had given me your complete loyalty. And both of you had worked hard to support this crazy operation of mine. I need both loyalty and hard work to make this operation a success. So I won't disregard those qualities in either of you. But, I can't let last night's incident go undisciplined." Hogan paused, again becoming aware of the men's down turned gazes. "Look at me," he ordered.  
  
Both men looked up to meet their commanding officer's gaze.  
  
"Sergeant Kinchloe. You will retain all duties as second in command of this operation. But you have also now become Sergeant Carter's mentor and guardian. You will assign him any and all duties that you feel he's capable of. If there are any further mishaps -- you are solely responsible. Sergeant Carter. You have now been relieved of all present duties. Your only duty from this point on is to be Sergeant Kinchloe's shadow. You will do anything that he needs you to do. And I do mean anything. Both of you have now become inseparable. You both will continue with this duty until such a time that I feel this situation warrants a change. And you shouldn't expect that change anytime soon. Good day, Gentlemen," Colonel Hogan finished, turning on his heel, and leaving both men staring wide-eyed at his retreating back. _Boy, I hope I'm doing the right thing._  
  
As Colonel Hogan left the medical alcove and headed back to barracks two, his mind turned quickly to the more pressing matter of Klink's new agenda. He glanced at his watch, _7:15am. I only have 45 minutes until Schnitzer gets here. I need to get word out that we will be incommunicado here for the time being. The only communication with our contacts will have go through Doc Schnitzer, at least until Klink backs off or I come up with a plan. I now even have to assign another man to the dog-truck team -- Who? -- Baker? -- Yeah, he can handle himself. -- Oh hell -- Today's delivery is going to require some additional distractions, especially if Klink follows through with his decision to talk to Schnitzer about more dogs. We'll just have to be ready_.   
  
_Shit. That means I've also need to stop Tiger's evening POW deliveries. Not to mention still get the auto parts that Marlow and his crew need. It's all going to have to go through Doc Schnitzer. I hope this doesn't put too much pressure on my civilians, what with last night and now this. What was it I said? -- No holds barred -- They did agree to follow my lead -- Oof -- I guess it's time to let everyone spread their wings. But why is it then -- when I think that -- does my stomach end up in knots?   
_   
The Colonel tried to ignore his stomach as he made his way back up into barracks two. He found Newkirk before heading into his office and gave the Corporal a quick rundown of today's dog-truck duty. The Colonel also told Newkirk that Baker was the new third wheelman for their operation. Newkirk had quickly gone and rounded up LeBeau and Baker. All three had returned to Colonel Hogan's office to hash out the specifics for today's visit from the local veterinarian.   
  
**Hammelburg, Germany,   
Doctor Freiling's Clinic,  
Day Two, April 3, 1943, 0700 Hours**

Geoff Hirsch stopped at Doctor Freiling's clinic on his way to work, as he hadn't been able to stand not seeing his daughter at home that morning. _The apartment felt so empty_. "How are you feeling this morning, Helga?" Geoff asked her as he pushed open the half closed door of the Freiling's back bedroom.   
  
"Oh, Papa. I am fine. It is merely achy this morning. Oskar is taking very good care of me," Helga replied with a bright smile for her father. She couldn't help but notice that her father looked tired and drawn this morning. _Like he hasn't slept. He probably hasn't. I know him. He would have spent the night worrying about our livelihood, our home, and me. This must be tearing him apart. I'm so sorry that I cannot tell him that Colonel Hogan probably already has a plan to rid us of Colonel Vogel. It's just that I don't know how he would react to knowing that the enemy is not the enemy.   
_   
"Good. Do what Oskar tells you and soon you will be coming home," Geoff told his daughter, as he sat resting briefly on her bed.  
  
Helga reached out and held her father's hand. "I will, Papa. I could go home now, but I would need someone to stay with me. It will be too hard for me to manage all day in the Cobbler shop. Oskar tells me that in a few days it will not be so bad, and I will be able to manage better."  
  
"Good, good. I will close the shop and come and have lunch with you," Geoff said planning on stealing as many moments as possible with his daughter. _Life is too precious to waste_. Smiling and kissing his daughter lightly on the cheek, he left the bedroom without another word.   
  
**Hammelburg, Germany,   
Luft Stalag 13, Medical Alcove,  
Day Two, April 3, 1943, 0715 Hours**

Kinch was the first to recover after Colonel Hogan left him and Carter in the medical alcove. He glanced at his companion. "Breathe, Carter. Breathe," he said quickly giving Carter a quick slap on the back.  
  
Carter was startled by Kinch's touch and gasped for breath, but the breath he took was too deep and he began coughing. It took what seemed like an eternity, but he was finally able to catch his breath. "Oh, brother. I'm so sorry, Kinch. I would have preferred it if Colonel Hogan sent me packing. Now you are responsible for me. That's not fair. All I do is screw up. Colonel Hogan has you taking all the blame for me. I'm so sorry," Carter babbled non-stop. "I don't know what to do. Maybe I should talk to him again. Get him to find a way to have me transferred out or something. I really have no business being here."  
  
"Whoa, Carter," Kinch began as he reached out to take the younger man by the arm. "If I thought that was true -- do you think I would have tried covering for you last night? Huh? I like you, Carter. I really do. I feel you have a lot to contribute to this operation. And Colonel Hogan feels the same way, he told me so himself just last night," Kinch tried to explain. "But, you got to realize that the Colonel has way too much on his plate to give you the extra time to get your act together. He did try, but at this point he seems to have just left it up to me. He was more lenient than I would have ever thought. What we did, deserved a court-martial." Kinch paused shaking his head and removed his hand from Carter's arm.   
  
"Oh, Kinch. This operation is the most important thing that I've ever been involved in. I owe you all for helping to get my cousin Philip out of Germany. And I so want to help, but I'm a menace," Carter sighed and looked away from his companion.   
  
"Well that's going to have to change, Carter, because I don't plan on facing Colonel Hogan with another mishap," Kinch said evenly. "Have I made myself clear?" Kinch asked with authority but quickly a smile appeared on his face.  
  
As Carter looked up into the face of his new commanding officer he said, "Yes, sir, perfectly, sir." But as his eyes met Kinch's, he saw the smile. Sighing Carter said, "I promise to do the best I can, Kinch. I'll do anything I can to make this up to you and Colonel Hogan."   
  
"Good. That's all I will ever ask of you, Carter. Really," Kinch said to ease the tension. "So... are you ready to start this new duty assignment?" Kinch asked with a glimmer in his eye.  
  
"Of course, Kinch," Carter responded nervously unsure of how to read Kinch's expression.  
  
"Good. You can start by helping me up. I'm stuck. I'm just glad that the Colonel didn't actually call us on coming to attention. I don't think I would have been able to get up," Kinch admitted. "I need to get topside. I have to get the Colonel and myself ready for the German language classes that begin today. I guess I should really say that we need to get ready." Kinch paused and grinned sheepishly at Carter. "Help?"  
  
Carter jumped off the stool that he'd been sitting on. "Oh damn. Of course. Here take it easy," Carter began as he helped Kinch get into a sitting position first and then up on his feet. "Are you okay, Kinch? Should I get some one else to help? The ladder is going to be a tough climb."  
  
"No, Carter. I can make it. As long as you are willing to back me up..." Kinch said raising his voice in a question.  
  
"Always, Kinch," Carter said smiling. "That's what I'm here for."   
  
**Hammelburg, Germany,   
Luft Stalag 13, Compound,  
Day Two, April 3, 1943, 0755 Hours**

Colonel Hogan was leaning against barracks two, surveying the compound, and worrying that today's delivery from Doc Schnitzer wasn't going to go well. There were extra guards on patrol outside the wire, extra guards in the towers and extra guards with dogs inside the camp perimeter. _And it just figures that Bearhardt is on patrol. We now have to get word to Schnitzer that Wolfgang has the messages in his collar and not Bearhardt_. Hogan saw that his dog-truck team was already in place. Everyone else in the compound had also been made aware that the Colonel wanted them to be ready with a more substantial distraction, if necessary.  
  
Hogan glanced at his watch and gave Corporal Corey Loggins the signal to start a game of American football. Loggins was the referee, but it was his job to keep an eye out for any signal coming from Colonel Hogan. It would then be time to dip into the new playbook that the Colonel had devised -- just this morning. Hogan was again glad that he had started the interview process. He was proud of the fact the he had two young men here, who had been quarterbacks for their respective colleges. Sergeant Kenny Miller was from Minnesota State and Corporal Shawn Fitzpatrick was from the University of Notre Dame. Both men had been starting quarterbacks during their tenures. Hogan hoped they were as good as they said they were.  
  
Hogan also took in the rather mild soccer game being played on the other side of the compound in front of the guard's barracks. Sergeant Willard Smythe was the referee of that game. He too was to keep an eye out for the Colonel's signal. No one was sure what was going to be needed today. The soccer players, one and all, while none of them professionals had convinced Colonel Hogan of their expertise in the game and promised that they could easily adapt to Colonel Hogan's new rules, if need be.   
  
_I hope this works. If we're lucky -- nothing will happen. If not? Well… let's not think like that, Hogan. Have confidence man. Things will work out. _Hogan turned just in time to see Doc Schnitzer's truck pull up at the front gates._ Game time.  
_   
_Good, they're letting him pass without checking. At least that has stayed the same_. Hogan hoped that maybe now they'd be lucky, as the guards were ignoring the dog truck. Shultz was the only guard heading over to keep an eye on Schnitzer. Hogan watched as the vet parked his truck, got out, blew his nose, and as usual started talking to distract Shultz. He continued to watch the action at the dog kennel until LeBeau headed for the rear of the truck.   
  
_Okay great. Things are going as planned_. Hogan turned to keep an eye on the Kommandant's office and noticed Klink exit -- just at that moment. _Or not_. There was no doubt where Klink was heading. Colonel Hogan signaled Loggins and the new play was quickly set into motion by Fitzpatrick. The offense went deep for a long bomb. Fitzpatrick was as good as he said. The pass hit Klink right in the numbers. Before anything could be stopped -- Klink, after a rather impressive catch of the football, went down under a mountain of men. _Oof. That must have hurt. Good job, guys.   
_   
As Hogan had that thought though, all hell broke loose. Klink began hollering. Guards came charging. The POWs went into a frenzied attempt to break up the pig pile. Hogan glanced at the dog kennel. Shultz was even running -- or what he could manage as a run -- over to the commotion. _Good. That leaves Schnitzer alone with my guys. LeBeau just better remember the phrase about Wolfgang that I taught him.   
_   
Hogan made his way over to where the Kommandant was finally being helped to his feet. He was still holding the football. "Are you all right, Kommandant?" he asked as he began to brush off the German Colonel's disheveled uniform. "That was a great catch, sir! I didn't know you played American football." Hogan continued innocently, "I'm sure the guys would love to have you play with them, sir. Isn't that right, guys?" Hogan asked the POWs now milling about, who almost as one, began a good-natured affirmation of the Colonel's idea.   
  
"Silence!" Kommandant Klink bellowed as he pitched the football at Hogan. "Your men tried to kill me, Hogan. They should be shot! Guards! Round up all the prinsoners involved in that game. Bring them here to me," he finished livid.  
  
Colonel Hogan, after having fumbled and finally dropped the football, went into panic mode. "Kommandant. You can't be serious. My men were just a little overzealous in their enthusiasm for the football game. They didn't mean you any harm, sir. Really," he said his heart pounding. _Klink wouldn't do this. Or did we push too far?_ His mind was racing to come up with a way to stop what could be a disaster. _None of my men will stand for this. It could turn into a massacre -- on both sides.  
  
_Klink turned his gaze to the American Colonel, wanting to savor the near panic in the man's eyes, but he couldn't_. I'm not a killer, Colonel Hogan. And in this war -- I'm sure that will eventually be the reason for my ultimate demise. But as long as it is humanly possible -- I will never order the death of prisoners in my charge. It is when you finally realize that, Hogan -- that I fear -- it will be to you, that I will fall victim. But maybe that's as it should be_. "Enough, Colonel Hogan," Klink began as the POWs were assembled in front of him. "Sergeant Shultz. These men will all be confined to the cooler for ten days without privileges. Their punishment begins now."  
  
Klink quickly turned away, avoiding any additional eye contact with the American Colonel and headed toward his office having actually forgotten the original reason for coming out in the first place. But his memory returned as he approached his office door. Turning he called to Sergeant Shultz, "Shultz, before the tierarzt leaves -- have him come see me in my office."   
  
"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Shultz answered to the Kommandant's back.  
  
Colonel Hogan had breathed a sigh of relief at the Kommandant's announcement. _I was right. Klink wouldn't do that. But whew, that was too damned close for comfort -- You should ease off a little, Hogan. Don't push everyone so hard -- Yeah, easy for you to say -- You're not responsible for thousands of people's lives. Just to make this whole thing even begin to work -- I have to push and push hard.   
_   
Hogan watched as Shultz returned to the dog kennel after assigning an escort to the POWs being brought to the cooler. As his gaze followed Shultz, he saw that Doc Schnitzer was getting back into his truck. The Colonel had to look around for his dog-truck team. When he finally located them, they signaled to him that the mission was accomplished.   
  
Hogan just sighed… _this is going to be one long war.   
_   
**Berlin, Germany,   
Office of the Inspector General,  
Day Two, April 3, 1943, 0900 Hours**

A knock on his door, which sounded like a rifle shot in the silence of his office, jolted Colonel Preffrieger out of his thoughts. "Come!" he called out, as he removed his feet from his desk and let his chair fall back onto all four legs.  
  
"Herr, Colonel, I've several things here requiring your attention," Frau Lissa Oster announced entering his office, bearing a thick stack of papers. She was an austere woman, her grey streaked black hair pulled back into a severe bun at the back of her neck, her face lined and drawn with advancing age, her steel grey eyes were outlined in stark black frame glasses. She was unfailingly polite and proper. She was very good at her job, and he highly valued competence above looks. Let the other men argue over the fluff in the clerical pool, he knew that he had the best secretary in Berlin.  
  
"Come," Preffrieger repeated gesturing her to put the pile in front of him.   
  
Frau Oster placed the stack in front of her superior and stood to the side. "The first piece is a request for…" Oster began taking Colonel Preffrieger through the pile item by item, from memory. She knew what each item was and where it was going. She even knew which ones that Colonel Preffrieger would refuse to authorize and ask for more detail on. She was able to answer all of her superior's questions, though she was careful to keep any personal opinion of any item to herself.  
  
A half-hour later she gathered the correspondence up and prepared to leave his office.  
  
"A moment, Frau Oster," Preffrieger said with one hand upraised, stopping his secretary from leaving.  
  
"Herr, Colonel?" Frau Oster asked turning back, raising her eyes to his in question.  
  
"Has there been any other correspondence from the Munich Office?" Preffrieger asked.  
  
"Over the deaths of the senior members of the Headquarters?" Oster asked.  
  
"Yes. Any follow-up at all?" Preffrieger clarified.  
  
"Nein. The weekly report from the Munich office has not arrived as of yet," Frau Oster replied.  
  
"Alright. I assume you have made arrangements for me to visit Munich?" Preffrieger asked knowing that the efficient Frau Oster would have done so.  
  
"Yes, sir. You will be picked up tomorrow from your flat by your driver." Oster replied. "I have made reservations at the hotel for you and your driver. I did not inform the Munich office you were coming."  
  
"Very good, Frau Oster," Preffrieger replied with a satisfied smile. _It is very nice to have such an efficient secretary. She knows I don't like to advertise my actions.  
_   
"Will that be all, sir?" Oster asked.  
  
"Ja. Thank you," Preffrieger told her.  
  
Frau Oster gave him a wintry smile and closed his office door as she exited.  
  
**Hammelburg, Germany,   
Gestapo Headquarters, Office of Colonel Frederick Vogel,   
Day Two, April 3, 1943, 1000 Hours**

Colonel Frederick Vogel sat staring out his office window on the third-floor of Gestapo Headquarters. His office faced east, so that he could easily see the pigeons roosting on the roof of the building just across the square. He sat quietly contemplating the ease at which collecting the donations from the businessmen of Hammelburg had been so far this morning. He so enjoyed the power he held over these people. Grinning evilly, his attention was drawn back from the window to the money spread out on his desk. He ran his fingers greedily through the pile until he heard a knock on his door. "Come," he called.  
  
"Everything ist in ordnen, Herr Colonel," Captain Peter Schotz reported taking in the expression on his commander's face as he entered the office. "The men have their new assignments," Schotz continued -- wondering, not for the first time -- what Colonel Vogel's real motivations were in ordering all this recent activity. _Was it loyalty to the Fatherland? -- or was it greed?_ Schotz realized that it was probably both, but he knew better than to ever voice that question aloud, so he just continued with the question all Vogel's men wanted answered, "Excuse me, Colonel. Do you believe that all this extra work will cause the underground to betray themselves?"   
  
"What better way to snare our prey, than to pose as a band of saboteurs ourselves?" Vogel stated confidently. "Too many people have disappeared without a trace in this area. Too many hunted people have escaped. There has to be an underground in the area."  
  
"If that is the case, sir, what will sabotaging civilian targets accomplish?" Schotz asked.  
  
"It may make the underground careless. It should certainly put them on edge. We shall see. In the meantime, until we unearth this underground, we can at least turn a profit for ourselves," Vogel assured.   
  
"Of course, sir," Schotz replied with his own greedy smile, very quickly coming to terms with the reason that he had followed this man willingly. "But can you explain to me sir… what part will Stalag 13 and that American Colonel play in your plans? We found out nothing useful from them yesterday."  
  
"Ah, Captain," Vogel began. "You don't understand the complexities involved here. There is more going on in that camp than meets the eye. I just wanted to make my own judgment about the goings-on there," Vogel told his adjunct. "You see, that imbecile Wilhelm Klink is Kommandant there. And I do not see how he manages to maintain his perfect no-escape record -- not with that American Officer Colonel Hogan there. That man I have no doubt, now more than ever, is so much more than a mere POW. It's just that up until now, he has been able to hide behind the barbwire of that camp. And no one in Berlin, as of yet, will believe me when I tell them that a POW can be a danger to the Fatherland."  
  
"You almost sound as if you admire this American," Schotz asked in disbelief.  
  
"He is truly nothing, Schotz, less than dirt. As are all enemies of the Fatherland. Yet, he is an intriguing subject," Vogel said as he ran his hands over the American Colonel's Gestapo dossier that lay on his desk. _What an interesting read Hogan's dossier was when I first read it. And now after having truly conversed with the man it describes face to face… well there is definitely more going on there than meets the eye. I know it. I can feel it._ "I'm not yet sure what part they'll play but I will prove to Berlin, once and for all, that there is a fox in our hen house. As for yesterday, I just wanted it made clear to both men that I plan to beat that American at his own game, whatever that game might be. I shall so enjoy toying with him, until I have the proof that I need to eliminate him and that fool Klink," Vogel said with an evil laugh.  
  
**Hammelburg, Germany,   
Home & Office of Veterinarian, Doctor Oskar Schnitzer,   
Day Two, April 3, 1943, 1030 Hours**

It had been a long trip to and from Rengersbrunn for Oskar this morning, especially after having seen the changes that had happened almost overnight at Stalag 13 and knowing that there was a note waiting for him attached to Wolfgang's collar that probably explained those changes. But also knowing that he would not dare open that note until he got home from his morning deliveries, where he could then open it in relative safety.   
  
After finally pulling into his driveway, removing, and then pocketing the note from Wolfgang's collar, Oskar released the dogs that had returned with him into the extra large enclosure situated behind his modest home and office. With a final check of the dogs' water and a tug on the lock for the enclosure, Oskar started to head to the back door of his home that led into his kitchen, hoping to have a few minutes peace to read Colonel Hogan's note before a crisis arose. Although, he knew that mornings at his home were hardly ever quiet any more, what with his wife Frieda being so ill. There always seemed to be something that needed his immediate attention. _I'm just glad now that I did give up my daily office hours after Frieda had a stroke… I could not do that, deliver the military's dogs, take care of her, and be involved in the madness that all this underground activity is becoming… _  
  
Sighing, Oskar opened his back door and was immediately assaulted by a very anxious Heidi. "Oh, Uncle, I'm sorry. Aunt Frieda would not let me get her out of bed this morning. I was hoping to change her sheets and give her a bath before you got home. Only she's been calling out for you, and will not let me touch her. I'm sorry, Uncle, she's gotten herself into a such a state, that she has made a mess of the sheets, and of herself."  
  
Oskar just put a hand to his niece's shoulder, "It is I who should be sorry Heidi. Frieda's mind seems to be wandering of late. We may need to readjust our morning schedule, so we are both here to get her settled for the day." He gave his niece a kiss on the forehead. "And just in case I haven't said it enough, Heidi… thank you for all you have done for your Aunt Frieda."   
  
Stepping back from his niece, and even though Colonel Hogan's note now felt as if it was burning a hole in his pocket, he sighed, "Come. Let's see if together we can get Frieda to cooperate."_ I guess for now, this is one sacrifice our cause will have to make for me. My wife's care will have to take precedence. My heart will let me do nothing else. For how long I have left with Frieda in this world, I am not sure. But I will make her last days with me, comfortable. It is a promise I made to her… and to the Lord._  
  
Slowly opening the door to his wife's bedroom, he tried hard to hold back the tears as he was assaulted by the smell of urine and feces. "Frieda love, it's me Oskar. Let's see if we can get you cleaned up." He leaned over his wife and gave her a kiss, "I'm sorry you've had a bad morning." Taking hold of her under her arms, he gently began to pull Frieda into a sitting position. And was just glad that his sudden appearance had not upset her.  
  
But that was not to last long, for when Frieda finally caught a glimpse of Heidi standing in the doorway, she grabbed her husband tightly around the neck, saying in a panic, "That's her Oskar! She beats me! Please make her go away! Please!"  
  
Trying hard to hold his emotions in check, Oskar endeavored to assuage his wife's fears. "Oh no, Love. That's only Heidi, your niece Heidi. She would never hurt you." Trying to break the hold his wife had on him, he gestured for Heidi to approach the bed. "See, it's only Heidi. It's all right. She just wants to help."  
  
"No!!!!," Frieda screamed, and squeezed her husband's even more neck tightly. "Make her go away!"  
  
"All right, Love," Oskar agreed and waved Heidi out of the room. When he heard the door close behind her, he continued quietly. "It's only me now, Frieda. Everything will be fine. Here, let's see if we can't get you comfortable…"  
  
_**Close to an hour later…**   
_  
Oskar emerged from his wife's bedroom, only to be greeted by Heidi's questioning eyes as she stood in the kitchen's doorway. "Frieda is quiet now. She should be settled for a few hours, Heidi. She's sitting up in her chair. I've given her a bath. I've changed the sheets, and I've opened the windows to air out the room so the mattress will dry. She will need something to eat though."   
  
"I'm so sorry that I couldn't be more help this morning, Uncle," Heidi offered sadly. "I've not seen Aunt Frieda this confused before." As she saw tears appear in her uncle's eyes, she apologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean any disrespect…"  
  
Oskar held up his hand to stop her apology, "You have nothing to be sorry for Heidi. It's just that Frieda and I have been together so long. It's hard for me to see her this way. And now to know… that I can no longer avoid admitting that she has been failing even more rapidly of late." Oskar sat with a heavy sigh at the kitchen table, but glanced back up at his niece. "Only your being here with me, Heidi, has made it bearable. You will continue to stay, yes? I know it will only get harder before the end. And even then…"  
  
"I would never leave, Uncle," Heidi assured. "We will work out a way to do all that we need to do, together."  
  
"Ach, Heidi," Oskar spouted anxiously. "Speaking of things to do…" he pulled, from his pocket, the note from Colonel Hogan. After silently reading the note, and feeling his blood pressure shoot skyward, all he said to Heidi was… "You will be okay for a couple hours, yes? I need to talk to Hermann immediately."  
  
"Yes, Uncle," Heidi assured. "Go, do what you need to."  
  
"Please try and give your Aunt something to eat," Oskar said as he practically ran from the house._ I should have read this sooner. I only hope Hermann can help. It would make more sense for him to deal with this Louise/Tiger person than me. Though, if he cannot, I guess I will have to find another way…only I have no reason to stop by the Stohr Winery…  
  
Ach, what a mess…  
_  
**Hammelburg, Germany,   
Luft Stalag 13, Compound,  
Day Two, April 3, 1943, 1215 Hours**

The noon roll call was just routine, except that both Kommandant Klink and Colonel Hogan appeared preoccupied. Both men disappeared as soon as roll call was over, the Kommandant to his office and Colonel Hogan to his quarters.   
  
Kinch watched warily as his commanding officer left the line-up without a word. He hadn't yet gotten a chance to talk to Colonel Hogan about the Colonel's first German language class or even give Colonel Hogan a report on his own class, which had just ended with the beginning of the noon roll call. But he decided that maybe he would hold off. _The Colonel doesn't look like he's in the mood to talk.  
_   
Kinch stayed in his position in line and watched until the Colonel entered barracks two. _The Colonel seems really uptight today. Like he doesn't have the right to be. I don't know how he does it. He manages to juggle so many things. I know it eats at his gut. But he always acts cavalierly and with a full-blown confidence born out of what? Necessity? He thinks that he has continued to fool everyone. He doesn't think anyone else sees the man behind the commanding cfficer. He doesn't think that anyone else sees the man that cares too much. I know that he's afraid that his cover will be blown if he lets his guard down. But what he doesn't know is that every man in this camp has committed himself to that man who cares too much, and not to some illusion of the perfect commanding officer. They've committed themselves to follow that man to hell and back, knowing full well that they may not get back.   
_   
"Kinch," Carter interrupted as he came up behind the other Sergeant and noticed that the man was lost in thought. "Is everything alright? Do you need me to help you? Are you stuck again?"  
  
"No, Carter. I'm fine," Kinch answered pulling his attention back to his new charge. "Did you get the stuff put away? We are going to have to keep a better watch on the door during classes. That was too close for comfort when Shultz barged in early for roll call," Kinch said sighing as he remembered how all their learning materials went quickly flying under the bunks. He had asked Carter to go back after roll call and re-organize everything.  
  
"Yeah, Kinch. Everything's back in the tunnel," Carter assured. "Boy, that was close though. We should just be glad it was Shultz and not one of the other guards."  
  
"Yeah. I guess you're right," Kinch agreed, but decided to change the subject. Or make that, his stomach did. It was lunchtime. "Hey. Join me for lunch, Carter? It appears that we might as well get used to being joined at the hip," he laughed.  
  
"Sure," Carter agreed as both men began their walk to the mess hall. "Hey, Kinch. I meant to tell you after class, but since we were so rudely interrupted by Shultz -- I didn't get the chance," he smirked. "You know, you make a great teacher. Your lesson was very easy to follow. I'm sure the guys got a lot out of that first class. I know I did," Carter admitted.  
  
"Yeah? You think so?" Kinch asked. "I was really nervous. I was worried the whole class wouldn't make any sense." He paused and looked intently at Carter. "You really think you got a lot from the class?" he asked thinking that Carter was just trying to butter him up.  
  
"Oh yeah. As a matter of fact... I think I can remember the whole vocabulary list you went over," Carter admitted and then began to rattle off the entire list of vocabulary words. "Private was der Gefreite, Corporal - der Unteroffizier, Sergeant - der Stabsunteroffizier, Staff Sergeant - der Oberfeldwebel, Lieutenant - der Oberleutnant, Captain - der Hauptmann, Lieutenant Colonel - der Oberstleutnant, and Colonel was der Oberst." Carter paused and took a deep breath. "I think that was all of them," he said innocently.  
  
"Wow, Carter. I'm impressed. You picked that up quickly," Kinch said not really believing what he had heard. Carter had actually gotten them all right and had even repeated them with a decent accent. _Carter hadn't even looked like he was paying that much attention to me during class. I was actually going to call him on it before our second class today. It just doesn't look good for the students if the teacher's assistant isn't paying much attention. But I guess I just won't say anything yet.  
_   
"Really. You think so?" Carter asked surprised. _As a kid in school… I never had trouble memorizing stuff. But I would always forget everything when it was time for the test. I could never get the teachers to believe that I actually did know the material_. "Wow. I'm glad I could do something right, for a change."  
  
"You know, Carter. You could become a big help to Colonel Hogan and me," Kinch explained, thinking about the prospect of giving his young friend something useful -- and not dangerous -- to do. "We are going to eventually need another person to give German lessons to the men. You interested?"   
  
"Oh no, Kinch. I couldn't. I only know those few vocabulary words," Carter hedged. "It would take me forever to learn the language like you. I think I'll just stick with helping you out with class."  
  
"Okay. It was just a thought. If you'd ever be interested in a crash course -- let me know," Kinch coaxed. "The two of us could make a game out of it, since we are going to be spending a lot of time together," Kinch laughed. "I bet you'd pick it up quickly. And I'm sure Colonel Hogan would be very impressed," he added hoping that getting back in the Colonel's good graces would persuade Carter.   
  
"Really. You think so?" Carter asked quickly pondering that maybe he could somehow redeem himself to Colonel Hogan that way, but he also realized that if he learned German he might be sent out of camp on more missions. _I just can't do that_. "No, Kinch. I think I'll stick with just helping," Carter said nervously as he entered the mess hall.   
  
"Okay, Carter," was all Kinch said as he followed Carter into the mess hall, not wanting to push the issue as he could see that Carter had gotten a little unnerved the more they talked about it_. I really do have to find him something useful to do. But I guess I'll just have to keep digging.   
_   
Both men entered the chow line quietly. Carter was the first one to break the silence after finding a place for him and Kinch to sit. He had desperately wanted to change the subject from German language lessons, but he had a question that he wanted to ask Kinch all morning and his curiosity was getting the better of him. "Hey, Kinch. I have a question. I know that you are fluent in German. But I didn't think the German language was something that..."   
  
"Wasn't something what, Carter?!" Kinch said dangerously slow as anger just welled up from down deep. He didn't know where the anger was coming from, but he couldn't stop himself from jumping down the younger man's throat. "That it wasn't something a Negro should know? Huh? Was that what you were going to say, Carter?" Kinch's eyes were blazing with anger.  
  
"Whoa, Kinch," Carter began again slowly. "I'm sorry. No. That wasn't what I was going to say. I was going to say that German wasn't a language that was taught in school, at least not in North Dakota. I was just going to ask where you learned it. That's all," Carter continued. "I would never make any racist remarks, Kinch. I'm sorry that you thought I would. I can understand how you feel, though. Oh brother -- I know that doesn't sound right -- I've heard it too many times myself. But I really do understand. My own family has had to deal with its share of racism," Carter admitted.   
  
Kinch knew that he had done the wrong thing by jumping down Carter's throat. _The kid has never said anything negative to me. Actually, almost no one here has. Why did that simple 'almost' statement just send me over the edge? And how the hell can Carter understand racism? He's too much of an innocent. And he's from a small backwater town in North Dakota, where I'm sure nothing ever happens… But I guess I'll have to bite_. "Okay, Carter. So tell me your story," Kinch said still skeptical as he waited on, what he expected would be, one of Carter's more unique stories.  
  
Carter just shook his head and began very seriously, "I've never told anyone here this, Kinch. I guess I was afraid of getting the same reaction that I always got after someone new met my family," Carter admitted. "You see, Kinch… my mother is an American Indian, Sioux actually. And my father is an Irish American. Not quite a match that is readily accepted. You know?"   
  
"Damn, Carter. Really?" Kinch paused and shook his head. "I never would have guessed it. I'm sure that you have had to deal with your share of bigotry then. I'm so sorry that I jumped down your throat," Kinch apologized. "You'll have to tell me about your family sometime. I'd really enjoy hearing about them. And I promise not to pass judgment. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. But first… I get to find out how you learned German," Carter proposed. "Since I have a feeling there is quite an interesting story there. At least interesting enough for you to have chewed my head off for just asking."  
  
"Yeah. Well. I'm really sorry about that too," Kinch began only to be interrupted by LeBeau's voice.   
  
"Kinch. Colonel Hogan wants to see you in his office. He said A.S.A.P," LeBeau explained as he approached them from the other side of the mess hall.  
  
"We're on our way, LeBeau," Kinch replied turning to Carter. "I guess my story will have to wait for another day. Duty calls," Kinch said and patted the younger man on the shoulder. "Shall we go?"   
  
**Hammelburg, Germany,   
Luft Stalag 13, Colonel Hogan's Quarters,  
Day Two, April 3, 1943, 1245 Hours**

"Come," Colonel Hogan said after hearing a knock at his door, expecting his visitor to be Kinch, since he had just sent LeBeau on a wild goose chase to find him. The Colonel needed someone to talk to, as there was so much happening, that he really needed a sounding board for his thoughts. Only when the Colonel's door opened, both Kinch and Carter entered.   
  
Both men came to attention after Kinch closed the door behind him and said smartly in unison, "Reporting as ordered sir!"  
  
Hogan sighed inwardly. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea_. "At ease, gentlemen," Hogan began and almost flinched when both men snapped into a parade rest stance. "I believe I asked Corporal LeBeau to have Sergeant Kinchloe report to my office. Is there a reason why you're here, Sergeant Carter?"  
  
Carter stepped forward smartly and said, "Sorry, sir. Just following orders, sir. Being Sergeant Kinchloe's shadow, sir."  
  
Before Hogan could speak, Kinch stepped up next to Carter and echoed his sentiment, "Yes, sir. Inseparable as ordered, sir."   
  
_Okay. I guess I deserve this. Now what am I going to do? I need to talk to Kinch. I guess I can just kick Carter out of the office, but that would be giving in already. Besides it might do Carter some good to sit in on our meetings. Okay. So. Here goes nothing_. "Of course, gentlemen, my mistake," Hogan began formally. "Please relax. Have a seat. We have some business to take care of."  
  
Both Kinch and Carter exchanged confused glances. They had come into the office together almost as a joke, with neither man expecting Colonel Hogan to let Carter stay. Everyone in camp knew that the Colonel was very anxious today. And rightfully so. And everyone was very well aware that, when things got tough, the Colonel always took private time with Kinch to work through everything before announcing his plans to the rest of the POWs. Neither man knew what to do now. Carter just wanted to faint and Kinch was just dumbfounded. Neither man moved.   
  
"Sit, gentlemen," Hogan ordered quietly. "I don't have all day." Hogan smirked inwardly when both men plunked themselves down on the lower bunk simultaneously. _Ha. Got em!_ "Well let us get down to business, shall we. The first things on the agenda are the German language classes. My class went well this morning. No stellar pupil just yet, but they are all very enthusiastic. At this point I don't foresee any problems. The guards hardly noticed our little gathering. How did your class go, Kinch?"  
  
"Well, Colonel. We did have a slight snafu," Kinch admitted. "Shultz barged in early for roll call. We really weren't watching the door like we should have been. He never noticed anything though, but I would like to suggest running the class a half hour earlier. Just to forestall that possibility from happening again."  
  
"You're sure Shultz didn't see anything?" Hogan asked anxious. "We gotta be more careful, Kinch."  
  
"Colonel, I'm sure that Shultz never saw a thing," Kinch assured. "I'm really sorry, sir. It was my fault. I had distracted the man at the door with a question. Really bad timing on my part, sir. It won't happen again."  
  
Carter who had been sitting quietly watching the interplay between Colonel Hogan and Kinch, felt so uncomfortable. He knew he shouldn't be in the middle of this, so he tried to make himself as small as possible, hoping to disappear into the woodwork. _Oh gosh. Kinch is taking the blame for the mishap with Shultz at the door. It wasn't his fault. It was an accident really. Sergeant Kelso had come into the barracks looking for something. Poor Kenny, who was at the door, just stepped away for a split second… and Shultz burst in. Why would Kinch take the blame for that? I hope the Colonel isn't too hard on him. Maybe I should say something?   
_   
"Okay, Kinch. Okay. Move the class. That's probably the safest bet," Hogan agreed pausing. "How did it go otherwise? Any stellar pupils in your group?"  
  
"It's only the first day, Colonel," Kinch admonished. "We can't expect miracles."  
  
Carter had almost frozen in place, terrified that Kinch was going to tell Colonel Hogan about their little talk about him learning German after he had picked it up so quickly. _But Kinch is covering for me again. The Colonel is going to be so angry if he finds out. What should I do?  
_   
"I know, Kinch. I know," Hogan said accepting his second-in-command's rebuke. "It just that we could really get so much more accomplished with the men understanding the language. Right now, it's me and you. We have to do all the eavesdropping. We have to write all the notes going out of camp. We have to read all in the incoming correspondence from outside. This operation is expanding too fast for us to be the only ones speaking German. It could get very hairy. We each can't be in two or three places at once. You know?"   
  
"Yes, sir. I agree. But we can't rush it. Having people make mistakes with the language won't help us either," Kinch replied. "I'm sure that it will all work out, Colonel…"  
  
Hogan interrupted shaking his head. "Or we are all dead men," he said softly gazing at the floor. After taking a deep breath, he looked up into Kinch's face saying, "Yeah. I'm sure you're right, Kinch. Thanks for the vote of confidence." Hogan then caught sight of Carter's face, after almost forgetting he was in the room with them. _Oh Hell. The kid looks terrified. Shit. You're a great role model, huh Hogan. Better pull yourself together_. "We'll just have to work harder that's all," Hogan said the command bluster back in his voice. "Everything will be fine."  
  
Carter jumped on Hogan's last words. He had become completely staggered by Hogan's demeanor. It was the second time in two days that he had seen the man behind the commanding officer. He still saw a man unsure that what they were doing would work, but also saw that same man still taking on all the responsibility to make it work. _Against all the odds. No matter the consequences. Because it was the right thing to do. How can I be so selfish? Worrying about me, me, me. The Colonel is laying it all on the line. And that 'all' includes the lives of everyone here. How does he get up everyday knowing that this could all come to an end at any moment? And still, come up with all those crazy schemes to keep this operation going? And now, it's just getting harder and harder. I need to do something more to help.   
  
I know what I'll do. I'll be able to make it up to both these men.  
  
_"Yes, sir," Kinch had responded loudly after catching the same look on Carter's face that Hogan had. "Everything will be fine."  
  
Then as if a light bulb turned on, Kinch and Hogan watched Carter's face change. His boyish exuberance had returned. "Yes, sir. I'm sure everything will be just fine," Carter reiterated with what seemed was a newfound confidence.  
  
"Thank you, gentlemen," Hogan said and then paused to take a deep breath and then started to pace. "Alright, next on the agenda. Kinch you need to make sure the men in the cooler get extra rations. I know the tunnel isn't complete, so bribe Shultz if you have too, to get in. I'll work on getting them released early. But with Klink on the warpath, I don't know how successful I'll be. I'll try and get in to see them as soon as possible."  
  
"Yes, sir," Kinch began. "LeBeau already has their menu planned. We shouldn't have any problems."  
  
"Good. We also have to make sure our guests are going to be comfortable," Hogan continued. "They may be stranded with us for a bit. At least until Klink calms down."  
  
"That's under control too, sir," Kinch assured "Baker, Smithers, Rice, and Olsen are on dedicated guest services."   
  
"Okay. Thanks, fellas," Hogan said. "I think that's all for now. Kinch. Just make sure that the men know I'm still working on a plan to get Klink off everyone's back. Tell everyone to stay low and make no waves. Okay? It's important that Klink has nothing that he can catch us doing. At least for now."  
  
"Yes, Colonel. I'll pass the word." Kinch got up and followed a still excited Carter from the Colonel's quarters. _What's got into him?  
_   
**Hammelburg, Germany,   
Dalbergstrasse,  
Day Two, April 3, 1943, 1300 Hours**

Geoff Hirsch had just left Doc Freiling's clinic after spending his lunch with Helga. Having seen her bright smile had been the only highlight of Geoff's day so far. It had buoyed his spirits somewhat. Enough so that he noticed, as he took the short walk back to his shop, that the day had turned into the glorious early spring day that the sunrise had promised. It was a little chilly, but the sun was shining brightly, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. He pondered how spring had always been his favorite season. _The world waking from its winter slumber, the air always smelling fresher, and the colors always just a little brighter. All of it promising the glorious summer ahead._   
  
But Geoff realized that this spring no longer held any allure or mystery for him. He had nothing to look forward to, as he felt that everything that meant anything to him would be lost long before summer came. He hadn't told Helga that Colonel Vogel had already come to the shop that morning or that he had willingly handed the Gestapo officer an envelope containing the demanded 50 marks for their protection. He would never admit to Helga how blackly depressing his morning had been ever since Vogel left with their hard earned money. He had been so full of anger, hate and fear. His only outlet had come when he had taken his frustrations out on a piece of scrap leather, slashing it into unrecognizable pieces with the pocketknife he always kept on hand.   
  
Geoff sighed as he continued on his way, kicking at a stone in his path. He watched it skitter along and ricochet off the brick tenement building that he was walking past. He felt like that stone, bumping haphazardly along. As he looked up from where that stone had finally come to rest, he saw a parked car. It was a black car, as most automobiles in Hammelburg were, but its identifying flag on the front proclaimed it to be a Gestapo staff car.   
  
Almost immediately, an idea came to Geoff that both horrified and excited him. He stood for a moment in shock for even having had such a thought. _Should I?_ Geoff ran his fingers over that same pocketknife that he always carried with him. Memories of his frenzied attack on that piece of scrap leather came rushing back to him_. Can I really do this? He carefully scanned the street. No one is in sight!_   
  
The car was parked in an alley, with the brick tenement buildings screening it from three sides. Hastily Geoff ducked into the alley, and skillfully used the knife to slash the back two tires of the Gestapo staff car. He was back on the street an instant later, casually walking towards his shop whistling softly to himself.   
  
_Already I feel so much better!  
_  
**Hammelburg, Germany,   
The Stohr Family Winery   
Day Two, April 3, 1943, 1545 Hours**

"Thank you, Jean Luc," Louise said to her brother as he deposited a case of their family's 1938 Weisser Burgunder wine on the floor in front of her desk. "Herr Schlick was very anxious today. I've never heard him that way," Louise said shaking her head, remembering the rather harried call from the owner of the Haus Brau, who demanded a case of that specific wine for tonight. "He's always been fairly reserved, although he did say that the Gestapo Area Commander had planned a get together tonight at the Haus Brau."  
  
"You're welcome," her brother replied. "And you are surprised that that would make one anxious?" He smirked and dropped a new inventory list on his sister's desk. "That leaves us with only 5 cases of the 1938 Weisser Burgunder. I suggest we hoard a few cases, as it was Grosspapa's favorite." Jean Luc laughed out loud. "It is the least we can do, you know, Grosspapa Stohr would turn over in his grave if he knew what we were really using his winery for. So what do you say?"  
  
"Ah, Jean Luc," Louise admonished. "Mind your tongue. We make wine at the winery, that's all."  
  
"No one can hear us, Louise, with us practically all alone here. You know none of our workers ever come into the office." Jean Luc said snidely. "Sometimes it just makes me want to yell, at the top of my lungs, Viva le France!"  
  
"Shush! Your mouth will be the death of both of us," Louise accused. "It is bad enough that as Frenchmen, we inherited a German winery." Louise shook her head and sighed at her brother. "The Gestapo already look at us askance. We don't need anyone to hear you spouting French accolades. We would be shot on sight."  
  
"Ah, Louise," Jean Luc admonished in return. "Grosspapa was well respected in this community. It was not his fault, nor ours, that our father, his son, chose a different path entirely." Jean Luc waved his hand dismissively at his older sister. "No one will ever be the wiser. As there's one thing for sure in all this… the Nazis love their wine. And thanks to Grosspapa, we make the best in the county. The Nazis would never suspect what we do here."  
  
"That's enough of your talking out of turn, Jean Luc," Louise sighed. "Go now, do what you do to make our wine so special. I fear that one day, that it will indeed be our only saving grace." As her brother smiled a wicked smile at her and began to retreat to his duties, Louise yelled, "Take three of those cases, Jean Luc. Put them in the house. Maybe someday we will toast a victory toast… and Grosspapa will turn over in his grave."  
  
"Oui. There is the sister I know so well," Jean Luc whispered just loud enough for Louise to hear. "I dreaded that she had been swallowed up by her own fears." He then disappeared into the long hallway just off the office that lead to the cellar where they kept the best of the best from the Stohr Winery, happily on his quest for the 1938 Weisser Burgunder.  
  
Louise, for her part, went back to work, taking three more cases of the 1938 Weisser Burgunder off her inventory list.   
  
_**Only a short time later…**_  
  
Hermann Schlick pulled his small truck to a stop in front of the office of the Stohr Winery. It was something he'd done many many times before, as he'd been a customer of the Winery's ever since he opened the Haus Brau, and that was even long before the elder Georg Stohr passed on, leaving the winery in the hands of his grandchildren.   
  
But today was different.   
  
His heart was beating hard, and his pulse was racing. This was the first time he'd be making contact with the unknown. Although, Hermann knew that Colonel Hogan, _make that Papa Bear, _would not send him purposely into the lion's den. _Unless he was sure of his contact, right? _It's just that always before, Hermann had been the one contacted, never had he'd done the contacting. _But I guess that I will need to be more ready, as it is most certainly going to change from this point on. _   
  
Hermann took a deep breath, and made his way into the Winery's office. "Good afternoon, Fraulein Stohr," Hermann began and paused. But just as Louise began to return the greeting, Hermann continued a little anxiously, cutting her off before she could say anything. "Please forgive my haste and manners on the phone, Louise." He bowed his head in apology. "Gestapo Colonel Vogel had me unnerved today. I did not mean to offend you in any way."  
  
"You are forgiven, Herr Schlick," Louise replied. "I had assumed as much."  
  
"Danke, Louise," was all Hermann said, although he did glance about the room and out into the hall, looking for anyone else in the vicinity.  
  
Louise noticed his unease, and thought it best to get Hermann to leave as soon as possible, as his demeanor was nothing like she had seen it before. "Well, the case of 1938 Weisser Burgunder is right there on the floor," she said pointing to a spot in front of her desk. "Will you be paying now? Or should we bill the Haus Brau?"   
  
"Billing would work the best," Hermann returned. "If that is all right with you?"  
  
"Of course," Louise offered trying to remain businesslike. "I just need you to sign on the bottom line, here." She turned the bill to face Hermann, handed him a pen, and pointed to the spot where he should sign.   
  
Hermann took the proffered pen, but instead of signing his name, he wrote… _A tiger's stripes make her unique._ He then glanced around and quickly turned the paper to face Louise, who he hoped, was not a Gestapo tiger waiting to pounce on her unsuspecting prey.  
  
Louise's eyes registered her surprise, and she too glanced around the room. Finally she looked up into the eyes of her long-time customer and whispered, "And a tiger's claws make her very dangerous."  
  
Hermann let out a huge sigh and said only, "Papa Bear sends a message." When Louise just nodded, Hermann continued in a whisper, "There are problems in Papa Bear's Den. He asks that for the time being you hold off on any deliveries. It's too dangerous, but he wanted me to assure you he is working on a plan to rectify the situation."  
  
Louise just crumpled the bill in front of her, and with a resigned sigh accepted Hermann's pronouncement. "I guess there is not much more one can do until Papa Bear makes his revised plans known. You can assure him that I will do my best to maintain a tight hold on his deliveries. But also tell him that I can hold no more than five at any one time, and I'm close to full capacity."  
  
Hermann nodded, and offered, "I will pass your dilemma onto Papa Bear, but I will also speak of this with my other contacts. There still may be another way in to Papa Bear's Den for your deliveries. If we can be of help, I will be in touch." Hermann then practically spun on his heels, leaving Louse Stohr, the spy also known as Tiger, staring at the door as it closed behind him.  
  
With a sigh, Louise could do only one thing… she went back to work… by adding one more case of their 1938 Weisser Burgunder back onto her inventory list.  
  
**Hammelburg, Germany,   
Luft Stalag 13, Carter's private alcove in the tunnel under Barracks Two,  
Day Two, April 3, 1943, 2000 Hours**

Andrew Carter sat absorbed in reading material. He knew he had time this evening as the surprise roll call for today had already happened. He had told Kinch that he wanted to spend time organizing the paperwork for the next day's German language classes. That way at least someone would know where he was in case a wandering German noticed him missing. But he really had other plans. Carter had made his decision earlier in the day. That decision… to learn the German language, even if it could kill him. He had been so energized when he saw how committed Colonel Hogan and Kinch were to this operation and the men here in camp that he decided that at the very least, learning a language he could do without getting someone killed in the process_. I just have to have some time alone to absorb all this stuff. I won't be able to if I feel either Colonel Hogan or Kinch are watching over me. I'll just have to find a way to keep it all a secret until I'm sure I've got it mastered.   
_   
**Farmland outside of Hammelburg, Germany,   
Werner Kemp's Farm,  
Day Two, April 3, 1943, 2300 Hours**

"And how does Colonel Hogan expect us to do all this?" asked Werner Kemp fearfully after listening to Oskar Schnitzer explain all that had happened since last night. His frightened gaze searched for the answer in the eyes of the other four men who had gathered in his barn this night. "If he can't control what is happening at that camp, how can we expect him to lead us down this dangerous path?"  
  
"Werner. Calm down," Oskar Freiling began before any of the others could reply. "Colonel Hogan is very capable of leading us. You just have to remember that he has close to one thousand men in that camp with him who are vulnerable to anything the German military might do."  
  
"They are as lambs awaiting the slaughterhouse," Oskar Schnitzer interjected sadly.  
  
"We. The four of us," continued Doc Freiling, "have shared first hand knowledge with you Werner, as to what the German military is capable of. We did not lie to you about those things. We realize that even we, as German citizens, are vulnerable as well -- from our own people. That is why this madness has to stop. And I can see no one else willing or more capable of leading us than Colonel Hogan."  
  
"Oskar is right, Werner," interrupted Heinrich Berger fervently. "Colonel Hogan has the right to protect his men first, but you can be assured that he will never forsake us. All those men in that camp have chosen to stay, of their own free will, to follow him. And you need to remember, Werner, that it is for us that they are fighting. So if that means we have to do more when those men are at their most vulnerable. Then that is what we will do. Understood?" Heinrich finished forcefully. The eyes of the other four men snapped up to look at Heinrich Berger. Never had the man sounded so resolute. He had always expressed his opinion openly, but never had he been able to catch his friends so off-guard with such bold determination.  
  
There was surprised silence until the most pragmatic member of the small group, Hermann Schlick, came forward and laid the cards on the table. "Werner. We've all known each other a long time. We asked you to join us, because we thought that you felt the same way as we. We need to know, Werner… Are you with us? Or are you against us?"   
  
Hermann's unspoken threat was very apparent to Werner. He knew that he might not survive the evening if he even gave the appearance of not being fully behind these men. _What am I to do? This crazy American has my friends held tightly in his grasp. How can I be sure that following him is the right thing to do? But I can't possibly forsake friendships with men that I have known and trusted all my life. And even though I have not personally seen the horrors that they have described to me, I have certainly seen enough to know that some things have to change for Germany to regain it's proud heritage_. "I will follow you in this madness," Werner answered as his eyes traveled the small room and connected with each of the other four men. "But I will not give up my God-given right to offer up good common sense to those of you who sometimes forget."  
  
There was audible sigh from the other four men. Hermann approached Werner with a relieved smile. He patted Werner on the shoulder and said, "And that is a right that we fully expect you to exercise often, though through our experiences with Colonel Hogan so far -- it has become quite apparent that common sense doesn't always apply," Hermann laughed. The other four men joined Hermann in quiet laughter, even though they knew that that laughter could only last a fleeting second. They now had too much to do.   
  
"So, we are in agreement," Heinrich began earnestly. "Oskar. You will take a note to Colonel Hogan tomorrow. Tell him that he can count on us. Tell him that he now has the time he needs to solve the problems in that camp. We will find a way to get the information he needs for Vogel's transfer and we will get the Gestapo transfer paperwork to him. Make sure he knows that Louise, sorry Tiger, has agreed to hold on to her deliveries, but also make sure the Colonel knows of her overcrowding problem. Don't mention Hermann's suggestion of us finding a way to help her, just yet. I see no easy way that we can move those men… not one of us has reason to make a daily trip to the winery. And only I have regular business with Oskar in the morning. But we just can't say no to Tiger yet either, as she hopefully will become an ally to us. She and her contacts could prove extremely helpful to us."   
  
Heinrich paused and glanced at his companions. "So are we all agreed, that we will keep thinking of a way to help Louise? And just maybe, if we are lucky, our dilemma will be solved by Colonel Hogan, and we will not had to come up with a plan on our own." Heinrich watched as all four men just nodded in agreement. "Well I guess that leaves us with what to do about the auto parts the Colonel needs. I guess Oskar, tell him we will do the best that we can to get everything he needs." He looked around waiting for the other men to express their opinions, as they had always shared equally in the decision-making process. But when no one spoke, Heinrich somehow got the impression that he had just taken charge of this small group. So he continued trying to conceal his feelings of inadequacy, "We just have to work out how we can do all this. Any ideas?"  
  
When no one answered, Heinrich continued with his own thoughts. "Well then. I had tried today to come up with a plan to get a diagram of Gestapo Headquarters, so that Colonel Hogan's men could get in and get that paperwork. I really don't feel that any of us are capable of breaking in there ourselves," Berger said with a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry. I foresee quite the comedy of errors, if we tried. And sadly, it could never remain a comedy. So I'm not sure how to go about getting that paperwork."  
  
"Heinrich," Oskar Schnitzer began. "Ludwig Bieber is the custodian at Gestapo Headquarters. Do you think we could approach him to help?"  
  
"We have to be careful who we approach, Oskar," Hermann Schlick stated. "I don't know about Ludwig."  
  
"We have to take some chances, Hermann," Oskar Freiling interrupted. "We have only, so far, made contact with proven members of the underground to see if they would follow us and Colonel Hogan in this endeavor. Werner here is the only person outside that chain that we've asked for help, so far."  
  
"I realize that, Oskar. We need to gain more help from the people in this area. Colonel Hogan will need many things from us," Hermann admitted. "But Ludwig?" he asked unsure with an involuntary grimace.  
  
"I have to agree with Hermann about Ludwig," Heinrich said displaying a sudden nervous twitch. "Let's find another way."   
  
Both Oskars looked at each other and laughed out loud at their younger friends. Werner said nothing, but looked as if he wanted to hide under the bench that he was sitting on.   
  
Both Heinrich and Herman had looks of pure indignation written across their faces. "What's so funny?" both men asked in unison, which only caused more laughter from the older German doctors.  
  
"Aha. The memory goes first," Oskar Freiling said smirking as he patted his medical associate on the back.   
  
"That certainly seems to be the case," Oskar Schnitzer said as if leveling his own medical judgment.  
  
This time Werner joined in with the laughter of the older German doctors and got the dirtiest looks from the other two men, which made him laugh all the more. He was so very glad that he wasn't with Heinrich, Hermann and Hans Freiling that night, so many years ago when life was simpler, when old man Bieber caught them all naked in his barn with three young ladies, one of whom was Bieber's daughter, Karlise. Bieber had taken a switch to each of the boys. They hadn't been able to sit for a week afterwards, what with Bieber and their own parent's switchings.  
  
"Alright. That's enough," Heinrich interrupted loudly, trying to again gain control of the proceedings. "Ludwig is out. We'll find another way."  
  
"I agree," said Hermann just as loudly.  
  
The laughter stopped. Oskar Freiling stood from his seat and looked both men squarely in the eyes. "Listen to you both. Just because of that long ago incident, you are going to turn your back on Ludwig. I've known Ludwig a long time. He has always been a very fair and just man. I'm as worried as you are about approaching new people to join us. But you can not let your embarrassment stand in our way."  
  
"Oskar is right," Doc Schnitzer offered. "Ludwig is of our schooling. Let us approach him. We are careful. You know that. But think of the benefit, to have someone inside Gestapo Headquarters. That would serve our purpose well."   
  
Both Heinrich's and Herman's look of indignant anger faded slowly.   
  
"I'm sorry," Heinrich finally replied glancing at Herman, who nodded his agreement. "We're sorry. You are both right, of course. Please be careful in this, there is so much at stake."  
  
"We are always careful," was all that Doc Freiling said after glancing at Oskar Schnitzer.  
  
Heinrich only nodded. He began again with another subject, "Does anyone know of a way to get the auto parts that are needed?"  
  
There was quiet contemplation until Hermann said, "Heinrich. I can think of only one way. And that's to get into the supply depot just outside of town."  
  
"And you suggest what? That we break in there and steal what we need?" asked Werner incredulously. "We would have no more success than if we tried to break into Gestapo Headquarters."  
  
"I didn't say I had a plan, Werner. But there is no other place that has what we need," Hermann replied adamantly.  
  
"Okay. That's enough. Hermann is right. Only I know of no one who works at the depot," Heinrich stated glancing around at the each other four men, asking the question silently. No one answered. "We will just have to find out all we can about that depot. And hope that Colonel Hogan and his men don't need these supplies desperately."  
  
"All I can offer Heinrich," Hermann began. "Is that many times the officer in charge of the Depot, a Captain Dingle, comes into the Haus Brau for lunch. I can ask subtle questions of him. Or maybe, I can have Erika ask the questions for me. The good Captain has shown considerable attention to her on his visits."  
  
"That is what we'll do then. Thank you, Hermann," Heinrich said grateful, but began to really feel the weight of his new position in charge of this little group. He sighed, "The only task left to us, is to find the locations of the smallest towns with a Gestapo detachment. I know of only a few small towns in the area, but that will not help us find out about the Gestapo commanders stationed there." Heinrich made subtle eye contact with Doc Freiling, who glanced at Werner Kemp, but neither man said a word. Both Oskar Schnitzer and Hermann Schlick caught the look between their two friends, not completely sure what it meant. They chose to keep silent as well, waiting on Werner who now was sitting with his eyes glued to the floor.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Werner Kemp got up and walked away from the other four men. He stood facing the horse stall on the other side of the small-enclosed room, biting on the thumbnail of his right hand. He knew that he had committed himself to these men, but he had almost backed out earlier for the same reason that now had him biting his fingernails. _I knew last night of a way to get the information these men need. But I couldn't bring myself to say so, for it will involve asking my daughter for help. I panicked today thinking about the danger I would be putting her in. I just don't know what to do?  
_   
"Werner, what's wrong?" asked Doc Freiling after he approached and put a hand on the Werner's shoulder.   
  
Werner turned back to the four men. "I'm sorry. I have committed myself to your cause, but I can not bring myself to help with the first thing that I could be of assistance with." He shook his head as he lowered his gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What do you mean!?" Hermann Schlick said angrily as he crossed the room quickly toward Werner.   
  
Werner looked up in utter despondency, willing to accept whatever Hermann was going to do to him. He just couldn't bring himself to involve his daughter in this madness. Werner was surprised when Doc Freiling stepped in front of Hermann and prevented his approach.   
  
"Stop," Doc Freiling said forcefully to Hermann, who did nothing but stop in his tracks. Oskar had seen the look in Werner's eyes and understood that look without having to ask. He saw the eyes of a despondent father, for Oskar knew what Werner's daughter, Zilli, did for a living. He had even discussed it privately with Heinrich before coming here this evening, hoping to persuade Werner to ask for her help. _Hermann just doesn't understand, having never had children._   
  
Heinrich quickly came up behind Hermann and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wait," was all he said as they watched Oskar Freiling turn back to Werner.  
  
Oskar put both his hands on Werner's shoulders saying, "Werner. I do know what's wrong. It's about Zilli, isn't it? She could be such big help to us. Her position as a telephone operator could get us all kinds of information. She has access to so much." Oskar paused as Werner met his gaze. "I really understand how much we are asking of you, Werner," he continued calmly. "But this is important, maybe more important than any one or all of our lives."  
  
"She is all I have, Oskar. She is everything to me," Werner almost sobbed. "How can I willingly put her in danger of her life? Tell me how? I thought you of all people would understand. At least you still had Ursula after Hans died. I will have no one, if something ever happens to Zilli." Werner dropped to the ground and sat with his face in his hands, no longer able to confront his companions.  
  
No one spoke until Heinrich Berger broke the silence. "Maybe it is that we have asked too much of Werner. We will have to find another way." Heinrich glanced at his watch. "It is late. We will be dead if caught outside now. We should go. We will meet here tomorrow and work out a new plan," he said quickly gathering the other men and almost pushing them out of the barn. After watching the others begin to leave, Heinrich put a hand on Werner's shoulder. "We will find another way." And then he followed his companions outside.   
  
An angry Hermann stopped Heinrich when he got far enough away from the barn. "You of all people. Why didn't you let us try and convince him?"  
  
"Hermann," Heinrich said. "You have known Werner as long as I. He has never been as strong or daring as we were in our youth. Or as foolhardy. But he always came through for us in the end. He was always there when we faltered, picking up the pieces. Let us give him time. I think that again he will be there for us."  
  
"But we can't give him too much time," Hermann stated.  
  
"Agreed," Heinrich said and then he bid a good night to his companion.  
  
**Hammelburg, Germany,  
Geoff and Helga Hirsch's Apartment  
Day Three, April 4, 1943, 0100 Hours**  
  
The euphoria gained earlier in the day by the slashing of the Gestapo tires had lasted Geoff well into the evening. So much so that he had felt empowered to fight back again. He had spent the rest of the day in rapt concentration planning his next little bit of vandalism. Every moment had been planned out and his every action thought through. But now, as the time he had told himself he would leave the safety of his apartment building had come, he could find no trace of the exhilaration that had gotten him through the day.  
  
With his heart heavy, Geoff rolled over with a groan, and buried his head under his pillow. The blackout curtains hanging over the windows only enhanced the utter blackness of his heart. _How can I go through with this? If I am caught outside after curfew -- I will be shot. I have no excuse to be outside after night falls. But to feel that exhilaration again? The feeling that I and I alone, have actually done something to fight the madness that has overtaken my country, and threatens my daughter and our livelihood. Is that feeling worth the risk? For I will risk everything to walk outside. Am I ready to do that?   
_   
Geoff sighed and rolled into a sitting position on his bed and turned on the small bedside lamp. His gaze fell on his favorite picture of Helga sitting under the tree, in the park, near the duck pond, and of his wife, Urs, eight-months pregnant, sitting beside her. Each of them had smiled happily for the camera. It was the last picture ever to be taken of his beloved Urs, only a month before she and the new baby were to die during childbirth. Geoff clutched the picture in his hands. Absentmindedly, he used the thumb of his right hand to clean a smudge from Urs's face. His heart sank and he wished for a world where families could know the simple joy of going to the park in the summertime. A world where people could trust again. A world without hatred. A world where his daughter could be safe once again. But that world will only exist if people -- no, if individuals -- stand up and fight for what is right. _My country is in shambles. Hitler has betrayed all of us. I can no longer sit back and ignore what is going on around me. It is time that I stand up and fight. I must.  
_   
Geoff got up and dressed to go outside. His determination had now evaporated the fear that had begun to grip him earlier in the night. He snuck out of his apartment building after slinking to the cellar via a back stairway. No one ever watched the back of the building, as the stairs from the cellar were old and rickety. No one in his right mind would traverse them under normal lighting conditions, never mind in the blackness of night.   
  
Geoff had his whole trip mapped out in his head. It would take him 25 minutes to get into town. He could easily traverse the woods on the edge of town until the last 100 yards or so to his objective … Gestapo Headquarters. It was then just an open field to the parking lot. But he knew that the lighting from the building was not good in that area, so he felt certain that he could manage to get to his destination safely.  
  
As he neared the open field his heart began to pound, the excitement sent a shiver down his spine. There was no one in sight, so he crossed the field quickly, and crept carefully in between the first two parked cars. He pulled his knife from his pants pocket and felt the exhilaration again as he slashed each tire. One. Two. Three. But as he was about to slash the fourth tire, the gleam of headlights pulling into the lot, stopped him. Geoff threw himself to the ground. Even as his breath caught in his throat, he rolled quickly under the car that he was nearest to, praying that he wasn't discovered.  
  
The approaching car pulled into the empty spot next to the vehicle that Geoff was hiding beneath. He was afraid that they would be able to hear his heart pounding, or even the rasping of his breath. He watched as boot clad feet exited the car and heard the car doors slam shut. But what stunned him most were the laughter and the words that he overheard.  
  
"That explosion was our best one yet!" Corporal Franz said excitedly. "The debris was scattered all over the street."  
  
"Ja," Sergeant Horst replied. "I imagine that our friend the baker, Herr Mueller and his wife, will be much more eager to pay for our protection now!"  
  
Both men laughed haughtily as they continued into Gestapo Headquarters.  
  
_So! The Gestapo are responsible for this sudden rash of underground sabotage! And here I still wasn't sure whether Colonel Vogel was only taking advantage of the perils of war for himself. Instead, it is he that has created this whole sickening scheme. Only to bring more terror into the lives of his own people, who he was sworn to protect. And to line his own pockets with our hard-earned money. Damn the whole Nazi party for letting it get like this_. Geoff rolled out from his hiding spot and took great pleasure in slashing each and every tire of the six cars parked in the lot. He returned to his apartment in high spirits. Any of his fears were eclipsed by a new sense of purpose; any uncertainties were dwarfed by a new found determination. _Now I am sure that what I am doing is the right thing. Vogel and all others like him must be stopped. I will never doubt myself again.   
_   
**Farmland outside of Hammelburg, Germany,  
Werner Kemp's Farm,  
Day Three, April 4, 1943, 0645 Hours**

Werner Kemp was startled awake by the barking of his two Rottweilers, Suesslich and Sauer, both of whom had been relegated to the house during last night's meeting. He realized that he had fallen asleep on the barn floor after hours of fighting his own anguish and fears. Sleep had come only when his whole body ached and he could no longer keep his eyes open. He woke this morning, with his heart still aching, but knowing that he had come to a decision. Werner would ask his daughter to help. He realized that what his friends were doing was the right thing to do. _Hitler needs to be stopped, at all cost. There is no denying that now. But I will not force Zilli to help. She can make her own decision. The others will just have to understand that.   
_   
Werner glanced at his watch after hearing what seemed like a more insistent bark from Suesslich. _Ha. 6:45am. Suesslich and Sauer keep better time than I do. Or make that their stomachs do. Zilli is due home from work very soon. I only hope I can make her understand. I know she feels as I do about things as they are. And I trust her with my life, but I wonder how far she will go_.   
  
Another bark from Suesslich was enough to get Werner to his feet. _They will wake the dead if they don't get their breakfast on time_. He made his way into the house, set out the dogs breakfast and began making Zilli her breakfast as well. With Zilli working the night shift at the Hammelburg Telephone Company, breakfast had become the one meal they could enjoy together.   
  
So, with breakfast started, Werner could only sit quietly at the kitchen table and wait for his daughter to come home. _Why has life become so complicated? What I would give for the simpler times of my youth, when all I had to do was follow after Heinrich, Hans and Hermann. But I guess, that is all I'm doing now as well. Only they have chosen a path that, this time, can only lead to our ultimate demise. As has already happened to poor Hans. God help us all.  
_   
_**To be continued…**  
  
Thanks for Reading  
Patti and Marg_

**Auhor's Note:**

Thanks everyone for your kinds words. Please let us know what you think as we go along... maybe there's something you feel we left out and would like to see. Any thoughts at all would be greatly appreciated, as we are doing this on the fly!


	3. Third Inning

This story overlaps slightly with the events chronicled in our story Mind Games and continues until just after the events chronicled in our story Game in Overtime. But this story was also written in answer to two challenges posted on the Hogan's Heroes Smartgroup's List. So to this end, we have taken those two challenges and have attempted to combine them into one story, as well as integrating them into our continuing 'Game Universe.' We again do not make any claims on the original Hogan's Heroes' characters. All other characters are ours. But again, those characters are free for anyone to use, if you so choose.  
  
Our rating for this story would be PG-13 for strong language. Enjoy!  
  
**Confidence Game  
Chapter Three  
**  
_Somehow I can't believe there are any heights that can't be achieved by men who know the secret of making dreams come true. This special secret, it seems to me, can be summarized in four C's. They are Curiosity, Confidence, Courage, and Constancy, and the greatest of these is Confidence. When you believe a thing, believe in it all the way.  
_Walt Disney  
  
**Hammelburg, Germany,  
Luft Stalag 13, Compound,  
Day Three, April 4, 1943, 0830 Hours  
**  
Andrew Carter was in the midst of running some errands for Kinch, camp business and all, but his mind was also racing about all the different ways he might be able to pick up more of the German language. He had skimmed through most of the books they had last night, and would certainly have to go over them a number of times until they were committed to memory, but he knew he also needed to hear the German accent, to get it right.  
  
Carter was so preoccupied that he almost ran into Sergeant Shultz as he exited barracks twenty. "Whoa, sorry Shultz," he said apologetically.  
  
"Was ist los, Carter?" Shultz said as he grabbed Carter to steady him. "What are you doing way over here in barracks twenty?"  
  
"Oh nothing important, Shultz," Carter began innocently. "Just helping Kinch with some errands, is all. He hurt his foot, you know?"  
  
"Ja. Ja, Carter. I know," Shultz agreed almost dismissing Carter because he didn't really want to discuss Kinch's broken ankle. He began to quickly walk away thinking about his next stop.  
  
"Hey, Shultzie," Carter said following after the big German. "Where you off to now?"  
  
"Breakfast," Shultz said with an enamored sigh. "Potato pancakes this morning."  
  
"Oh sounds great!" Carter said excitedly. "Can I tag along for a minute? I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Me. What do you want from me, Carter? No monkey business this morning!" Shultz said anxiously.  
  
"No, Shultz. No monkey business. I just wanted to ask you if you could teach me to count from one to a hundred in German. Could you?" Carter asked as innocently as possible.  
  
"Ach, Carter! You are making jokes. Go back to your barracks," Shultz admonished.  
  
"No really, Shultz," Carter begged with puppy dog eyes. "I hear you every morning as you count the prisoners. I keep getting the first few numbers stuck in my head. Eins, Zwei, Drei. But that's all I can ever remember. It makes me crazy. Come on, Shultz. It can't hurt."  
  
Shultz looked around anxiously. "Alright, Carter, but only as long as Kommandant Klink does not see us. I will be in big trouble if he catches me."  
  
"Thanks, Shultzie. You're a nice guy. For a German," Carter said matter of factly.  
  
"Ja. Ja. Danke," Shultz answered and immediately began his lesson as he continued to the guards' mess hall. "Eins, Zwei, Drei, Vier, Funf, Sechs, Sieben, Acht, Neun, Zehn… Hundert." Shultz had to pause and take deep breath after getting to one hundred.  
  
"Wow, Shultz! Thanks," Carter said enthusiastically. "Do you mind if we go over it again sometime?"  
  
"Ja. Ja, Carter. Some other time," Shultz agreed. "Now go back to your barracks before someone sees us."  
  
"Okay. See ya," Carter said and headed off in the direction of barracks two.  
  
Shultz just shook his head in wonderment_. I don't think I will ever understand these Americans.  
  
_**Hammelburg, ****Germany****,  
Luft Stalag 13, Radio Room,  
****Day Three, April 4, 1943****, 0915 Hours  
**  
Kinch was sitting quietly in the radio room organizing some paperwork, after having sent Carter to get the weekly status reports, from the barracks commanders, Sergeant Wilson and any of the team leaders. The reports were so Kinch could keep tabs on all aspects of the operation, as well as, keeping tabs on the health and well-being of the POWs. If there had been an actual emergency, the Colonel and he would have already been notified by the appropriate person. But any of the 'stubbed toes', 'runny noses', or POW morale issues and/or team reports could wait until Kinch organized everything for Colonel Hogan.  
  
Kinch was expecting Carter to return soon from that errand. He wanted to start Carter off this morning by having him help clean the radio equipment. One of the biggest problem they had, was the rust buildup on the equipment. The dark damp tunnel was not the ideal place for radio equipment. Kinch had tried grease as a way of keeping the rust off, but it just proved to be more of a pain, as everything he touched, ended up getting grease on it. So instead, he de-rusted the radio on a regular schedule. _And today... is cleaning day.  
_  
Kinch was completely caught off-guard when Carter came rushing into the radio room, all excited. "Hey, Kinch," Carter began as his headlong rush sent him perilously close to the table containing the radio equipment. He stopped in just barely enough time, so that he didn't take out that and everything else on the table. Not to mention taking out the man sitting behind it as well. "I got all the reports," he said as he finally straightened up. "Overall everything is going well. Wilson's biggest issue health wise was with you. There was also some concern about the men in the cooler. The barracks commanders just wanted to make sure that the Colonel gets in to see them. Pretty much everything else has been quiet and now even more so since the Colonel put everything on hold. Oh yeah. The woodworkers are going to need more furniture polish for an order they've got going out to the black market next week. And we still only have six escaped prisoners stranded here as Doc Schnitzer had no one today." Carter had babbled almost non-stop after he put the reports down on top of the radio.  
  
It had taken a beat for Kinch to recover from Carter's sudden appearance, as he hadn't seen or heard Carter coming until he was almost on top of him. His first thought was that Wilson would be treating him for a broken leg next. That was, of course, only if Carter and everything else had come crashing down on top of him. _Whew. Okay breathe. Be calm. Luckily Carter was able to stop in time. And luckily this time… he wasn't carrying a gun. Geesh, Carter, I guess we can only work on one thing at a time. Confidence first. Clumsiness next. But how do you get rid of clumsiness?_ "Thanks, Carter," Kinch began. "Good work. That saved me a lot of time and footwork. I may even get to like having you around all the time," he smirked. "Only kidding. Thanks a lot. Really."  
  
"You're welcome, Kinch," Carter replied smiling. "What's next?" he continued enthusiastically. _I feel so much better today. I feel that I'm actually contributing. I haven't even screwed up once yet. And things between Kinch and me have changed since yesterday's little misunderstanding. Kinch has always seemed a little distant, even though he is always friendly. He's never talked much about himself or made judgments on anyone else… Sort of like me? Huh? Well I try anyway... And he has always been easy to get along with, but something feels different today, between him and I. Not that he's actually opened up to me yet or anything. It's just different…but in a nice way.  
_  
"I would like you to help me clean the radio equipment," Kinch began. "I've needed to de-rust the radio regularly. It's just too damp in the tunnels. I use Hydrogen Peroxide to remove the rust." Kinch continued by demonstrating his technique. "Do you think you can handle that, Carter?" Kinch asked.  
  
"Oh sure. No problem, Kinch," Carter agreed enthusiastically and was quickly lost in the task. And although quiet for some time, his mind was racing. Andrew knew that there were easier and more permanent ways to keep the rust from building up on the equipment and he actually knew of a number of anti-corrosive agents. The only problem was getting a hold of one. _There has to be something here in camp or at least something Colonel Hogan can get a hold of that we can use on the equipment. Hmmm… Hydrogen peroxide, rubbing alcohol and…That's it!_ "Kinch," Carter yelled excitedly. "I got it!"  
  
Kinch almost fell off his seat. "Whoa, Carter. Got what?" he asked after taking a few deep breaths.  
  
"Oh sorry," Carter said realizing that he had startled his companion. "I know of a way to keep the rust from building up on the radio. It will be so much easier. All we have to do is…" Carter continued on with a lecture featuring anti-corrosives agents -- for quite some time.  
  
Kinch had stopped listening early on as Carter's little lesson left his head spinning. He just let Carter rant. _He's so excited. I've never seen him like this. And he actually sounds like he knows what he's talking about. Go figure. You are just full of surprises, aren't you Andrew? Between yesterday's quick grasp of German vocabulary and today's anti-corrosive lecture… Heh. What else do you have up your sleeve?  
  
Well. I'm certainly not going to push that question yet, not after finding out you were avoiding Sergeant Matthew's interview for some reason. I guess I'll just have to play it by ear. You may yet prove Colonel Hogan and I right, Carter. You may have more to contribute than even you might suspect_.  
  
"So, you see, Kinch. Easy. Piece of pie," Carter finally finished excitedly. "Do you think the Colonel can get the stuff we need? It's all fairly common household stuff. A lot of it I think we might even have in camp. So what do you think Kinch? Huh? Huh?" Carter just stood there, looking at Kinch with wide-eyed anticipation.  
  
"I'm sure the Colonel would be willing to try. The radio is the most important piece of equipment we have," Kinch assured the excited young man. "It's certainly worth a shot. And it might prove quite helpful, especially if London agrees to support our little operation and sends us additional radios to distribute to the underground in the area. We could always make enough of your concoction to go along with each shipment." Kinch just shook his head and smiled at Carter. "Let's just hope it works."  
  
"Oh it will, Kinch. It will," Carter responded with a confidence that took Kinch by surprise.  
  
At that point, Kinch could only watch quietly as Carter studiously went back to cleaning the radio equipment.  
  
**Hammelburg, Germany,  
Luft Stalag 13, Outside Guards' Mess Hall,  
Day Three, April 4, 1943, 1300 Hours  
  
**Andrew Carter had drawn compound cleanup duty this afternoon and was actually excited about it. He decided to lounge about cleaning the area outside the guards' mess hall, wanting to overhear as many conversations in German as he could. Everything was going well with no one paying him any mind, until that was, he heard a quarrel between two of the guards start just inside the hall. It was when those two men brought their argument outside, followed by – almost – the entire contingent of guards already in the mess hall, who themselves had spilled out to watch, and cheer on, what was to happen, that Carter was almost run over by the massing group of German soldiers… not to mention a similar number of curious POWs gathering in the area as well.  
  
Carter decided that his best course of action would to be to retreat. And he just barely got out of everyone's way, but decided to take a place within the crowd of POWs to watch the ensuing melee. Only disappointingly, before it got too far out of hand, Shultz barreled over… and stopped the argument.  
  
"Was ist los!?" Shultz yelled. "Ach, what do you two think your doing?" He grabbed both soldiers by the neck of their overcoats and separated them by pulling one man off and pushing the other aside. If Shultz enjoyed one thing about being a big man, it was that he could bully people if he needed to. Not that he enjoyed it, but as a Sergeant of the Guard, it was sometimes necessary to keep order.  
  
After looking around the compound, hoping not to have to jump into another argument before settling the present one, Shultz was glad that some of the other German soldiers in the area were doing their best to now hold the combatants apart. But he was even more glad that the prisoners in the area hadn't gotten involved, and were now just observing, although quite clearly enjoying the situation.  
  
"What started this?" Shultz began, his gaze traveling between the two soldiers. When neither man made an admission, nor an accusation, Shultz continued, "Well, let's see if the Kommandant can't get you to answer. Achtung! Follow me! Everyone else, return to your own business. NOW!"  
  
As Shultz headed for the Kommandant's office with his charges in tow, he pretty much had to admit that he knew what probably started this fight._ With the men all working double shift and doubling up on duty positions, tensions were bound to flare eventually. And with these two…I'm surprised it only took two days. They have never liked each other. More than likely, this whole thing started because one of the two bumped into the other one in the chow line. Any excuse for a fight would have sufficed.  
  
But, ach, I'm afraid this is just the tip of the iceberg. Maybe I should say something to Kommandant Klink. I just don't want to be breaking up fights all day long._  
  
Before the three men had made it across the compound, Colonel Klink, who had glanced out his window, only to catch a glimpse of Shultz separating the two combatants, barged angrily out his office and onto the front porch, yelling, "What was that all about?" Pointing in the direction of the German guards' mess hall, he continued yelling, "I can't have my own men fighting! There's a war on you know! We are all supposed to be on the same side."  
  
"Herr Kommandant," Shultz interrupted saluting. And was happy to see that his charges did the same. "I've have not been able to find out what started the fight, sir. But…"  
  
"No buts, Sergeant," Klink continued angrily not waiting for Shultz to finish. "I will not have this happen again. Is that understood?"  
  
"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," the three me replied in unison.  
  
"And I most certainly, will not let this go undisciplined." Colonel Klink came to stand directly in front of his men to stare them directly in the eye. "Private Bauer. Corporal Kuefer. It is quite apparent that you both need to learn to work together. You both have, as of this moment, become inseparable. You will work double duty shifts together until I determine otherwise." Klink took a deep breath. "Is that clear, Gentlemen?"  
  
"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," the three me replied again in unison.  
  
"Good. Sergeant Shultz," Klink ordered. "Make sure that they carry out my orders to the letter." Klink then began to head back into his office without another word.  
  
Shultz only replied, "Jawohl, Her Kommandant. But, sir, can I talk…"  
  
"No buts, Sergeant," was all that the Kommandant answered, and quickly escaped into his office.  
  
"You heard the Kommandant," Shultz replied turning back to his charges. "Back to work. Take over for Jung and Kappel in guard tower five. We will work out the rest of your schedule later today." He shooed the two men away, saying, "You are lucky that is all the punishment you got!" _Although I don't think having them working this close together is the right thing to do. But the Kommandant hasn't been that accepting of suggestions lately. I'll just have to keep and eye on them, I guess.  
_  
**Hammelburg, Germany,  
Outside the Haus Brau Restaurant,  
****Day Three, April 4, 1943****, 2045 Hours  
**  
Geoff Hirsch was in the midst of his second night of vandalism. But tonight he had to be more careful as he knew the Gestapo were now on edge after yesterday's slashed tires. Geoff knew that he needed a distraction before heading to Gestapo Headquarters tonight, as he had noticed more patrols wandering the grounds of Gestapo Headquarters during the day. But he would not be intimidated. His plan for tonight was to cut the break lines of as many of the same vehicles as possible.  
  
But for now, he sat quietly hiding behind a dumpster near the back door of the Haus Brau restaurant. He knew from Hermann Schlick and his stories -- that every night -- the same three Gestapo officers came into the Haus Brau for a late dinner. He was now just waiting for them to arrive. His plan was to cut the brake lines on their vehicle, knowing full well that there would be an accident.  
  
The Haus Brau was situated up on a hill and there was no way to leave without facing a downhill slope. By the time the Gestapo were ready to leave, the brake lines would be bled dry. His only concern was if they saw the brake fluid. But he was counting on the fact that the parking lot was fairly dark, and made mostly of dirt so the fluid would seep into the ground, long before they left the restaurant. He expected that the Gestapo would not notice anything out of the ordinary as they returned to their car, especially this late at night.  
_  
And after I'm finished here, I will go to Gestapo Headquarters and wait until the call comes in about their fellow comrades being injured in a car accident. I expect, that in the confusion, I will be able to get close enough to the vehicles that remain in the parking lot and quickly cut the brake lines._  
  
_Within 45 minutes…  
_  
Geoff had successfully completed the first part of his plan. So with his confidence and determination now soaring ever higher, he quickly started on his way to Gestapo Headquarters to complete tonight's vandalism.  
  
**Farmland outside of Hammelburg, Germany,  
Werner Kemp's Farm,  
Day Three, April 4, 1943, 2300 Hours  
**  
Werner Kemp could stand tall tonight as he waited on his fellow conspirators. Until just a short time ago, he had feared tonight's meeting. He was ashamed that he might have to let his friends down. But he knew that he would have stood his ground, and abided by Zilli's decision, at whatever cost to those friendships. _Or to my life, if it came to that._ But as Zilli left for work, she came up from behind her father, hugged him, and told him that she would try to do as he had asked. He couldn't have been more proud, or more worried. But his heart told him, that this was the right path to follow. Now Werner was just waiting for his friends to arrive for tonight's meeting, so he could tell them that he and Zilli would take care of their piece of the puzzle.  
  
Werner gulped hard when Hermann Schlick was the first to arrive. He knew he had nothing to worry about, but he knew that Hermann was always the one to fly off the handle first. Werner could easily see in Hermann's eyes that their friendship would be over this night, if Werner faltered again. Werner just nodded at Hermann and did not say anything. He was just glad that Heinrich and Oskar Freiling arrived almost on Hermann's tail.  
  
"How are things tonight, Werner?" asked Heinrich as he placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Things are well tonight, my friend," Werner replied with a glimmer of determination in his eye.  
  
"Good. Good," Heinrich said seeing something in his friend that he had hoped to see. "We'll wait on our tardy Tierarzt before we begin."  
  
"Ja. Ja," Werner began. "I have something to share with all of you." He glanced at the three men in the room, his look of confidence almost immediately eased the tension in the small room, but no one responded.  
  
As the four men sat quietly, the tension began to grow once again. But this time, it was worry over Oskar Schnitzer's tardiness that was the cause.  
  
"I saw Oskar just this morning," Heinrich began. "All was fine then. Did anyone hear from him today?"  
  
"I also saw him early this morning," Doc Freiling offered. "We talked briefly of our plans to approach Ludwig Bieber. But I haven't heard from him since then."  
  
"Maybe I should go check," Hermann stated. "I can be back quickly." He started for the door of the barn, but was stopped as he saw the Tierarzt approaching. "Oskar. We were worried. Is everything all right?"  
  
Oskar said nothing, but patted Hermann on the shoulder as he walked past into the barn. "I'm sorry that I'm late. Frieda had a very bad day today. It was all Heidi and I could do today, to help her." He shook his head and sat heavily on one of the benches set out in the barn. "She is sleeping now. I gave her something. Heidi should be okay for a while with her."  
  
"Oskar, why didn't you call me?" Doc Freiling reprimanded.  
  
"Oskar, my old friend," Schnitzer began sadly. "There was nothing more you could do. Frieda's frustrations and confusion get the best of her sometimes. It was only this morning, after you left, that she fought both Heidi and I fiercely, as she no longer recognized either of us. Thought we were both the devil incarnate." His eyes filled with tears, but he quickly wiped them and stood to move away from Oskar Freiling who had approached to offer comfort, for he knew that he couldn't deal with that. _Not now._ "So what did I miss?" he began accusingly. "Or were you all so staggered with worry, that you let the business at hand wane? Huh?"  
  
"Of course not," Heinrich began quickly realizing that no more would be said tonight about Frieda. "Werner was just going to tell us something. Isn't that right?"  
  
"Yes. I have good news," Werner began. "But first, I want to apologize to you all. I let my fears govern my actions yesterday. Be assured that that will not happen again. Zilli has agreed to find out anything she can for us. I had left it to be her own decision. And I will never force her into more than she can handle, but fortunately she has always taken after her mother, and not her father."  
  
Gentle laughter was heard as the men in the room remembered Werner's wife Lorna. No more beautiful, loving woman could Werner have ever found, but Lorna had also been a very formidable woman, not to be ignored, or pacified.  
  
"That is good news, Werner," Oskar Freiling said excitedly. "You know we will do all that we can to protect her, but this work we have agreed to do is very important."  
  
Werner just nodded.  
  
"So. Before we get down to business, have you all heard of the sabotage at Mueller's Bakery?" Heinrich asked. "It seems again that thankfully no one was hurt."  
  
"Ja," Doc Freiling replied. "But poor Kristoff and Aida will have a hard time of it. Ursula went to see them today. They are afraid that they will need to close down the shop. Aida says they are too old to begin again."  
  
"I will ask Olga to stop by tomorrow," Heinrich offered. "Maybe she can speak to them. I know of many who will miss that bakery. We can always try and get some people to help them rebuild."  
  
"Ja. We should," Hermann replied. "But did you also hear that seven of the Gestapo staff cars were vandalized last night? Most or all of the tires had been slashed. And more strangely, just this evening, an accident involving a Gestapo staff car after it left the Haus Brau."  
  
"Do you think both incidents are related? Do we know who might be responsible?" Heinrich asked. "It was certainly not sanctioned by anyone in the underground or we would have heard." Heinrich shook his head negatively. "Or not heard as the case may be, for it certainly now seems that Colonel Hogan has contacts that we know nothing about, first Helga, now Tiger? So maybe there are others?"  
  
"My guess though, Heinrich, is that the tire slashings were just some young vandals," Hermann supposed. "It just doesn't appear to be the act of an organization. Only, I'm sure they don't know the danger they could be facing. And maybe the rest of us as well, if Vogel decides to retaliate in some way. As to the accident, I have heard nothing specific yet."  
  
"Well. Let's all keep our ears to the ground, shall we? Although, Oskar maybe you can ask Colonel Hogan to identify any other contacts he may have. It might be best if we could all band together. It could certainly help us find new answers to new problems, what with more brainpower available to us. What do you all think?" Heinrich asked and got only affirmative nods from the other men. "Okay good, Oskar please pass that request along. Now… as to our own business... Anything new?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Heinrich," Hermann started. "I have nothing to offer. Our good Captain Dingle from the supply depot didn't come into the Haus Brau today."  
  
"Any progress with contacting Ludwig?" Heinrich asked of both Oskars.  
  
"I asked around today," Doc Freiling replied. "In as much as I've known Ludwig most of my life, I had let that friendship wane, as sometimes friendships do. After Ludwig lost his job here as curator of the Brinksmeyer Museum, he and his family moved to Berlin so he could find work. I had no contact with him during the time he spent in Berlin. And no one knows why Ludwig returned to Hammelburg, alone, without his wife and daughter. Ludwig has never given any explanation for their absence… to anyone. And now he works as the custodian of Gestapo Headquarters. All I found out today is that he talks to no one, does his job, and leaves each night – going home to an empty house."  
  
"Putting aside my embarrassment, Oskar," Heinrich replied seriously. "He sounds like he has become a bitter old man. I'm not sure it's wise to continue with this."  
  
"But maybe, Heinrich," Oskar Freiling retorted. "He is an old man who is disillusioned with the way the world has treated him. And would be happy to find a way to fight back."  
  
"You are too much of an optimist sometimes, Oskar," Herman admonished.  
  
"But none of you are old men yet," Oskar Schnitzer said loudly and accusingly. At the surprised look on the three younger men's faces, he continued, "Let Oskar and I continue. We will be careful. But I still think the benefits here could outweigh the risks."  
  
"Alright," Heinrich agreed, still not happy, but he decided to move on instead. "Was there any word from Colonel Hogan today, Oskar? How were things in that camp?"  
  
"As you know, Heinrich, we had no visitors today." Oskar sighed. "Which was good as today I had to move many more dogs into the camp on the request of the Kommandant. I passed our progress on to Colonel Hogan as I always do, in one of the dogs' collars. Neither Hogan nor his men had anything for me." Oskar shook his head sadly.  
  
"What's the matter Oskar?" Heinrich asked getting worried.  
  
"Oh, Heinrich," Oskar sighed. "Today that camp was like a ghost town. Ever since Colonel Hogan's arrival, that camp had become a haven of busy men. It is still the dreariest and most awful place that I have ever seen. But until today, the men were always busy. God. I'm not even sure if that's the right word to describe it. But today, nothing moved. As I glanced around, all I saw were more guards and more guns. It was so sad." He paused. "Although Colonel Hogan was able to signal his thanks to me, just as I was getting ready to leave as he had gotten the note by that time."  
  
"I've only ever been to that camp once," Heinrich said sadly. "But that was only in the tunnels underground."  
  
"And I have only ever been as close as that silly rock," Hermann added. "I've never been close enough to see inside."  
  
"And I have only been in the tunnels myself a few times. To treat the injured," Doc Freiling offered unhappily.  
  
"Well to see inside -- is no picnic," Doc Schnitzer chided. "We are all just lucky those men have the courage to stay and help us."  
  
"You are right, Oskar," Heinrich replied. "And that is why we will do what we can to help them. Do we have any other business?"  
  
"We have not come to a decision on how to aid Tiger," Hermann offered. "If we are to band together, here is our first opportunity to offer aid to another faction."  
  
When no one offered a differing opinion, Heinrich finally interjected, "You're right Hermann. Only I still can think of no good excuse for any of us to be at the winery on any kind of a regular basis. Let's just hope Colonel Hogan will have a plan. We'll wait until tomorrow night to see how he responds. For now, we will just continue with our plan to meet nightly. Our only communication from Colonel Hogan will still have to come through Oskar. We will just need to be ready to act quickly on any more request he makes of us."  
  
There was silent agreement from everyone in the room. The meeting broke up quickly with each man going his own separate way.  
  
**Hammelburg, ****Germany****,  
Geoff and Helga Hirsch's Apartment,  
****Day Four, April 5, 1943****, 0115 Hours  
**  
Geoff fell exhausted onto his bed with his heart pounding hard and his breath still gone, after running almost all the way from Gestapo Headquarters to his apartment.  
  
He had succeeded in cutting the brake lines of only two more Gestapo vehicles before a small contingent of officers had returned to Gestapo Headquarters, not more than five minutes after they had left to answer the call of the accident scene. Their return surprised and frightened him and he spent his second night hiding pinned under a Gestapo vehicle. But what was worse, was that tonight, the officers stood around and talked about the accident that had just taken place.  
  
Geoff's only relief was that none of those men seemed aware of the reason for the accident. He had expected that it would take a little time to confirm. So he lay quietly beneath the third vehicle that he had hoped to vandalize for some time. He was relieved that the men did not give a second thought to the vehicles still in the parking lot. He supposed that having only been gone five minutes, they felt nothing could have happened.  
  
It wasn't until a spine-tingling hour later that Geoff felt that he could make his escape. Now, Geoff just laid quietly in his bed, his confidence and determination shaken, but not spent, knowing that he would just have to be more careful in the future.  
  
**Hammelburg, Germany,  
Luft Stalag 13, Radio Room,  
Day Four, April 5, 1943, 0800 Hours  
**  
Colonel Hogan had been impressed by Carter's idea for keeping the rust off the radio and ordered Kinch to give up space in the radio room for Carter's little chemistry project. Carter had spent the morning since roll call, cleaning space for himself. He had been wandering in and out of the radio room, talking to himself excitedly, gathering everything he was going to need. Most everything was indeed available inside the camp and in sufficient quantities to be useful. Carter had even recruited 'thrifty fingers' Newkirk to help liberate all the ingredients.   
  
Kinch was having fun watching the rather exuberant young chemist. The Colonel told Carter that he might earn a space of his own, in the future, if this endeavor proved successful. But right now with all the tunnels just being dug, there wasn't any extra space. _So Carter gets to share my space for a while. Actually that's fine. I can keep an eye on him, as we are still supposed to be inseparable._  
  
Kinch heard the chinking of glass getting closer and closer. He finally saw Carter approaching the radio room carrying, very carefully, a number of glass bottles. He decided not to say anything to Carter until he had put the bottles down, as he just didn't want to have to deal with shattered glass all over the radio room_. I'd probably end up with another injury for __Wilson__ to treat. I'll just have to learn to stay away from Carter when he's excited or carrying anything that can be construed as a weapon.  
_  
"Hey, Carter. Whatchya got there?" Kinch asked. "You've been running ragged since we got down here this morning."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry, Kinch. Was there something you needed me to do?" Carter asked sheepishly. "I got so excited about this project. I forgot I'm supposed to be helping you."  
  
"Don't worry, Carter. You are helping me. I was just wondering why you have all those glass bottles," Kinch asked.  
  
"Oh these. I got them from the guys in woodworking. I thought about what you said. About maybe making enough of my cleaner to ship out with the radios -- if we ever get them, that is -- I had remembered seeing all the empty furniture polish bottles taking up space in the woodworking shop. I just asked the guys if I could have them," Carter explained. "They should work great as a place to store and ship the cleaner."  
  
"Great idea, Carter," Kinch assured. "But wouldn't you have found carrying them easier without your gloves on? It's not all that cold down here today. Damp as always, but fairly warm."  
  
"Oh!" Carter fumbled quickly, not wanting to explain to the other man why he was always wearing gloves, and especially why now, in the spring. The memory of being tattooed to differentiate himself from his cousin Philip while at Stalag 5 was still fresh in his mind. Although, at this point, his hand itself was no longer painful, only an ugly reminder of his stay at Stalag 5. So to conceal the tattoo, and possibly the memory of it, he'd taken to wearing gloves all the time. He actually felt lucky up until now, as no one at Stalag 13 had yet thought much about them, as he'd arrived during the winter, and only now was spring beginning. "I forget I have them on, sometimes. I've always worn my gloves. My hands get cold."  
  
"Well, okay. Let me know if there is anything I can help you with," Kinch replied.  
  
"No. I think I have it under control. Thanks, Kinch," Carter said.  
  
Kinch watched Carter for a long while. The kid had lost himself in his little project. So much so that Kinch had to actually go tap him on the back to get his attention when they were needed topside for mail call. It just wouldn't look right if they weren't there. Mail call was one of the only bright spots in the long endless days at Stalag 13. And they wouldn't have wanted to miss being there, even if they didn't get anything. Just seeing any of the others happy was usually worth it.  
  
**Hammelburg, Germany,  
Luft Stalag 13, Barrack Two,  
Day Four, April 5, 1943, 0900 Hours  
**  
"Here he comes," LeBeau announced as he peeked through a crack in the barrack's door and out onto the compound. The men of barracks two were lying-in-wait for Sergeant Shultz. They always gave him grief at mail call. They hardly ever let him walk in the door without smothering him as they each tried to get hold of their own letters. It had become such a ritual that Shultz now tried to use the door as a shield against the crush of POWs.  
  
"Mail call," Shultz yelled peeking into the barracks as a noisy rush of POWs made their way to the door. Shultz closed the door and in a pitiful wail yelled, "Colonel Hoooogan!"  
  
As if on cue, Colonel Hogan made his appearance and cleared the door of POWs. "Coast is clear, Shultz. Come on in," the Colonel said trying to keep a straight face as he addressed the German Sergeant. "You know that the men are just excited, Shultz. They don't mean anything by it," he continued after the big affable German made it through the door.  
  
"Ja. Ja, Colonel. I know," Shultz agreed with a sigh as he began to read the names on the letters.  
  
Colonel Hogan had returned to the doorway of his quarters and watched as some of his men got to tear into letters from home. There was nothing for him this time, but having just gotten a couple letters recently from his family had eased the hurt that had been with him for his first six months here, when nothing had come in at all. He actually found himself enjoying the happy faces of his men now, instead of just pretending.  
  
Hogan smiled as he scanned the room. Young Kenny Drury now had most everyone's attention. For weeks the men in Hogan's barracks had been discussing, of all things, Batman comics. He laughed to himself remembering all the silly references that had inundated the barracks, since Kenny told everyone that he had every issue of the Batman comics published so far. _Whomp! Bang! Slam! Holly Cow Batman!_ Hogan shook his head in amusement. Kenny had asked his parents to send him all of the back issues, and now most of the barracks was staring at the package he'd just gotten from home, hoping for those issues to appear. _At least it's been good for morale.  
_  
Hogan's mood changed though as he continued his scan of the room and came to look upon one particular face. _Kinch?_ The Colonel watched as his friend pocketed the letter he had gotten and left the barracks quietly. _Something has to be wrong. Kinch is usually quiet about his letters, but he doesn't normally walk out on mail call. He tends to hang around and watch the men like I do.  
_  
Hogan decided to follow his second to make sure everything was all right and quietly made his way across the barracks and out the door.  
  
Unbeknownst to the Colonel or Kinch, Andrew Carter had also seen the look that had come across Kinch's face. He had intended to follow Kinch, to make sure everything was okay because he also wanted to keep his mind off the conflicting emotions that his letter from home had raised. That was, until he saw that Colonel Hogan had beaten him to it, so Carter just made his way back down into the tunnel to finish organizing his new area. _Maybe I can get Kinch to talk later. I do hope everything is all right.  
_  
_Meanwhile jus outside the Barracks…  
_  
"Kinch. Wait up," Hogan called to his friend who had started to wander the compound. "You should take it easy on that leg, you know..." Hogan continued as he caught up to Kinch and patted him on the back. "Why don't you take a load off?" He pointed to a bench just outside barracks four. "And talk to me."  
  
"No, Colonel. I'm fine, sir. I have nothing I need to talk to you about, sir," Kinch began formally his voice completely devoid of any emotion. "Was there something else you needed, Colonel?" he asked showing no recognition of the friendship the two men shared.  
  
"Whoa, Kinch," Hogan responded after getting that dead stare from his companion. "Okay. I know that I've been rough on you the last couple of days…" Hogan paused not really wanting to go down that path, so he shook his head and began again, "Listen, buddy. I just wanted to make sure everything was all right. You looked upset when you left the barracks. Is there something wrong at home? Is it your Dad?" Hogan asked genuinely concerned. "I'm still your friend, you know. Really. You can tell me what's wrong."  
  
Kinch turned from Hogan without a word and sat heavily on the bench outside barracks four. He put his hands up to his face to quickly rub his eyes. When he removed his hands, he realized the Colonel had taken a seat next to him on the bench. His first thought was... _How the hell did you and I ever become friends? With the world as it is -- it should have been a complete impossibility_. But as Kinch glanced at his companion, he read the compassion in the eyes of the man he had called friend for over a year now. _And hell. Why can't I ever stay mad at you?_ Kinch just began his explanation. "I know I told you about the family that I lived with growing up. The people my Dad works for? The Carlyle's?" Kinch asked waiting for Hogan to give some sign that he remembered. He watched as Hogan just nodded. "Well. My Dad wrote to tell me that their son Josh is missing in action. Last I knew Josh was an infantryman, serving in North Africa. He had enlisted in the army just after the US entered the war."  
  
"Oh. I'm real sorry, Kinch," Hogan said not knowing how to continue. Kinch had told him that he and his Dad lived on the Carlyle estate because his father was the family's chauffeur and his mother, when she was alive, had been the family's cook. And as much as Kinch said he grew up with that family -- a very wealthy white family -- Hogan was never sure how the relationship worked, as he knew that race relations back home were not good. He had to assume that Kinch would have always been treated as the son of a servant. _Not something that I can see Kinch ever standing for. Though admittedly, anytime Kinch mentions the Carlyle's to me -- he talks about them as if they had never treated him, in any way, but kind. I really hope that's been the case.  
_  
"It's okay. I'm fine. It's just that I got to thinking about Josh's sister Amanda," Kinch answered shaking his head sadly. "She's gonna have such a hard time dealing with this. Did I ever tell you that Josh and Amanda were twins? Actually Josh, Amanda and I are all about the same age. I just know this whole thing is going to be rough on her. And especially on her parents as Josh and Amanda are all the Carlyle's have," Kinch said sadly looking down at the ground.  
  
Hogan took his hand and placed it on Kinch's shoulder. "You know, Kinch... I'm afraid this bloody war is going to tear too many families apart before it's over. I'm really sorry it had to affect people you obviously care about. I don't know what to say to make it feel any better. I'm sure nothing I would say, could. But maybe, just maybe -- here in our little corner of Germany -- if we can pull off what we have planned -- maybe we can save some one family that heartache," Hogan said trying to comfort. "Huh? What do you say?"  
  
Kinch just glanced up and shook his head negatively. "You do know that what we are doing here is a complete impossibility, right?" asked Kinch openly sarcastic and challenging, but as he finished that question, he found the answer to his previously unvoiced question... _How the hell did you and I ever become friends? It's probably because you just won't be dictated too. And because you'll push hard for what you think is right. All in all, neither are bad ideals to latch onto. Let's hope we get to live long enough to see a world where our friendship won't be frowned upon.  
_  
"Of course I do," Hogan had answered with a painful sigh. "But, I can't just sit on my ass and watch this war pass me by. We both know the world isn't a perfect place, Kinch, but can you imagine what the world would be like under Hitler's tyranny? If I can do anything to stop that from becoming a reality... I will," Hogan continued emphatically, having watched Kinch's eyes throughout their exchange. He was relieved when he saw Kinch's eyes soften from challenging to accepting.  
  
Kinch could only sigh. "I'm sorry. I think that I just needed to be reminded what we were fighting for. It still doesn't make it any easier to deal with the hurt. But you are right, we can't let these Nazi bastards win this war." Kinch couldn't help himself as he smirked at his friend and commanding officer. "Even if it takes following in the footsteps of the most stubborn, pigheaded person that I have ever met. Sir."  
  
Hogan smiled. "Good. I see that we now completely understand one another." His smile dimmed slightly though, as he stood from the bench. Putting his hand again on his friend's shoulder, he asked quietly, "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Really. Thanks for being a friend," Kinch said as he too got up from the bench. "I should get back and keep an eye on Carter, he's been a whirlwind this morning with his new chemistry project."  
  
"Good idea. It's still a little worrisome to me that the kid will be playing chemist," Hogan said a little anxiously, but with a small grin. "Kinch. Please don't let him blow anything up. Okay?"  
  
"Don't worry, Colonel. Carter actually sounded like he knows what he's doing," Kinch assured. _I hope.  
_  
**Hammelburg, Germany,  
Luft Stalag 13, Radio Room,  
Day Four, April 5, 1943, 0930 Hours**  
  
Andrew Carter was trying to concentrate on organizing his new area, but his mind kept drifting to the news he had gotten from home today. His letter, from his older sister Donna, had contained some rather disturbing news about his little brother Kevin. But Carter couldn't help but feel that the news about his brother doubled as good news as well. Donna had written to say Kevin was refused enlistment into the Army because of his health, despite the fact that his little brother had tried to use Andrew's childhood medical records in place of his own.  
  
_Why, Kevin? You are so much better off where you are. I don't have to worry about you. I know you have always wanted to follow me into the service, ever since that day I told Mom and Dad that I was going to enlist. But even you knew then that you would never be accepted into the Army, not with your asthma. You wouldn't have lasted one day in boot camp without being found out. You can't even laugh without needing to stop and catch your breath. And any kind of physical exertion -- at all -- would have sent you into an asthmatic attack. Please Kevin. Be content. Stay at home. Mom and Dad need you. Donna needs you. And little Tom needs his uncle. Especially since I'm not really sure if I'll ever make it home. So please, Kevin, don't do anything stupid.  
_  
Carter sat quietly staring at the letter in front of him, knowing that the news he got today was really 'good' news. He couldn't be happier that his little brother wouldn't have to see the things that he'd already seen. Even still he was worried about what his brother might try next.  
  
Carter's meanderings were interrupted by what he knew were Kinch's footsteps heading toward the radio room. He sighed. _Well make that -- footsteps with a slight shuffle_. Carter didn't know what he was going to say to Kinch when he saw him. All he could remember was the closed look on Kinch's face as he had left the barracks. He wanted desperately to help Kinch, but he just had no idea where to start. So instead, he busied himself with moving things around the radio room, so it would at least look like he had done something.  
  
"Hey, Carter. How's it going?" Kinch asked upbeat, as he entered the radio room. He saw that Carter was frantically moving stuff from one shelf to another. "Whoa, Carter. What's the rush about?" Kinch inquired, pausing. "Ahhh. So you were slacking while I was away, huh?" Kinch accused with a smirk and then noticed the open letter laying on the table that Carter had moved into the radio room for himself. "Relax, Carter," he sighed. "I'm not going to jump down your throat. I know how important mail call is to everyone. I'd be the last person to call you on 'getting lost' in a letter from home. Okay?"  
  
Carter stopped his frantic activity and sighed, "Yeah, okay." Barely looking at Kinch, he went over to the table, folded his letter, put it in his pocket, and went back to his organizing without saying another word.  
  
"Is everything okay, Carter?" Kinch asked concerned. "I hope that letter wasn't bad news." _Please say no, Carter. I don't think I could handle your bad news today too.  
_  
"No, Kinch," Carter admitted. "Sort of good news, really. My little brother Kevin got turned down for enlistment in the service for health reasons. He's not very happy. He even tried to use my medical records to get past the enlistment board. I couldn't be happier that he failed," Carter said evenly. "Now. I don't have to worry about him."  
  
"Nothing too bad, I hope?" Kinch asked quietly and for the first time in his life was glad he didn't have siblings to worry about in this war.  
  
"No. He'll be okay," Carter said quickly. "Thanks for asking." Carter abruptly turned away from Kinch, still not sure what else to say. _Don't walk away, stupid. You won't get a better opportunity to break the ice. Ask him if everything is all right_. As Carter turned back he noticed that Kinch had quickly gone to sit at his radio equipment. _Now he probably thinks you're mad at him_. "Kinch?" Carter began sheepishly as he approached Kinch.  
  
"Yeah?" Kinch asked not able to read Carter's face.  
  
"Kinch. Listen. I'm sorry. I know you are a very private person," Carter began. "I wanted to let you know that I appreciate your concern about my little brother." Carter paused. _Spit it out_. "But I also wanted you to know that I'm willing to listen, if there's something you want to talk about. I'm really sorry. But, I saw how you reacted to that letter you got today. I hope everything is all right." Carter paused, but then began spouting apologies before Kinch could get a word in edgewise. "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me. I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me anything..."  
  
"Hey, Carter," Kinch interrupted. "It's okay. Really. I just heard from my Dad that someone I grew up with was missing in action, in North Africa. It hurts, you know? But the Colonel and I talked it through. I really do appreciate you caring though," Kinch offered. "And who knows… I may even take you up on that offer sometime. But for right now, everything's fine," he assured.  
  
"Okay. As long as you're really sure?" Carter asked quietly, willing to let the subject drop, although he really didn't believe the man sitting in front of him.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure. Thanks." Kinch continued trying to carefully change the subject, "So, Carter. Are we ready to get back to business here?"  
  
"Sure, Kinch. Anything you say," Carter agreed wholeheartedly.  
  
"Good," Kinch replied. "Oh. By the way, Carter... Colonel Hogan just asked me to make sure of something before I came down here. He wanted me to make sure that you wouldn't blow anything up while you are playing with your chemistry set. You aren't going to, right?" Kinch asked somewhat jokingly, but with a distinct measure of angst, as Carter had already surprised him twice and he was now a little afraid to get the answer to this particular question.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Kinch. I haven't done anything like that since my sophomore year in High School," Carter admitted exuberantly. "It was great! You should have been there! But boy, did I get in so much trouble. I blew up the Science Lab by mixing..."  
  
Kinch tuned out his companion. _Oh no. I think I've discovered a monster. Chemistry? Explosives?_ When he began listening again, Carter was still expounding on the destruction of the Science Lab.  
  
"... nobody got hurt or anything. But kabloooee! The place went up like you wouldn't believe. Almost nothing left of it," Carter finished excitedly but found himself staring at Kinch's shocked face. "Oh, don't worry, Kinch. Nothing I have here now will explode if I mix them, but of course if I had..."  
  
Kinch had to let Carter rant. _I guess I just might need to have a serious talk with Colonel Hogan about our chemistry expert. His knowledge might come in handy. But I wonder why he's telling me all this? This has to be what he was hiding from Matthews. Or is there more? Maybe he thinks he's safe telling me. Maybe he thinks that I would never assign him to something where he'd be in charge of a dangerous weapon. He certainly has good reason to believe that. But I can't let this information die. Colonel Hogan needs to know this._  
  
Kinch began to listen to Carter again, who by this time was basically talking to himself excitedly, and making 'exploding' noises. He had even begun reorganizing all the things he had moved earlier, completely ignoring Kinch. Kinch, for his part, just kept quiet and watched Carter in amazed trepidation. _Who'da thunk that a shy kid from Bull Frog __North Dakota__ could be so diabolical when discussing explosives?_  
  
**Hammelburg, Germany,  
Luft Stalag 13, Compound,  
Day Four, April 5, 1943, 1130 Hours  
**  
Colonel Hogan was a little preoccupied as he left the Kommandant's office. Klink had just given him another dressing down over the conduct of his men. And he was angry, as Klink had no real gripes. His men had even been behaving themselves. _Hell, Klink should be watching his own men, not mine! He just needs to feel that he has the upper hand._ And it was just eating at Hogan's gut that he had to let Klink get away with it. _I'll figure something out. I have too. This can't go on. The whole operation is going to go to hell in a hand basket if I don't. With Klink acting like a tyrant, who knows what might happen. As it is, his own men are extremely tense, attested to by that fight yesterday afternoon. Which in and of itself, and everything else, has my own men on edge. I've really got to figure something out… and soon. _  
  
As Hogan stepped off the Kommandant's porch, and headed back to his barracks he heard the sound of a vehicle approaching rapidly. He barely had a chance to glance in the direction of the noise before that vehicle struck him. He was thrown onto the hood of the car and then rolled off to one side, as the car came to a sudden stop.  
  
Hogan lay on the ground not moving.  
  
Corporal Kenny Drury who was acting as a lookout for barracks two while Kinch gave his German language class witnessed the accident. "Holly car wrecks!" Kenny yelled shocked in his best Boy Wonder imitation. "Um, I mean. Oh my God! Colonel Hogan was just hit by a car! A Gestapo staff car! He's not moving!" he hollered and ran out into the compound followed quickly by most of barracks two.  
  
By the time Kinch made it through the door, a couple hundred POWs were converging on the Gestapo staff car. They were all stopped dead in their tracks as the Gestapo exited the vehicle and fired their machine guns at the ground between Colonel Hogan's prone body and the massing group of POWs. Kinch forced his way to the forefront of the group just as Kommandant Klink came out of his office in a panic.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?!" Klink actually hollered. "What did you do to my Senior POW Officer?!" he again hollered after seeing Colonel Hogan lying on the ground. No one was sure if he was more angry or frightened. But whatever his reason, he actually got almost everyone's attention, including Gestapo Colonel Frederick Vogel.  
  
Kinch was the only one not to react to Klink's bellowing, as he had his eyes glued on Colonel Hogan. He was somewhat relieved to see his commanding officer start to moan and begin to move around, but Kinch was having a real hard time keeping still. He wanted to be beside his friend checking for injuries.  
  
"Your POWs need to be more careful where they walk, Colonel Klink," Vogel said nonchalantly. "Colonel Hogan stepped out right in front of my vehicle. It was an accident."  
  
"No it wasn't!" yelled Kenny. "You deliberately ran him down. I saw you!"  
  
Gunfire again rang out to forestall any more comments. LeBeau had quickly grabbed Kenny covering his mouth and shoved him back into the arms of Newkirk, who forced him to the ground, hoping to hide him from the Gestapo.   
  
"What are you doing here, Colonel?" Kommandant Klink said quickly and loudly, hoping to distract Vogel from the comments of the young POW.  
  
Thankfully, Colonel Vogel didn't seem very impressed with the accusation, leaving his comments to the machine guns. "You and your Senior POW Officer have some explaining to do," Colonel Vogel accused walking past Colonel Klink and into the Kommandant's office without another word to the German Colonel, expecting him to follow. And quickly, he indicated to his men that he wanted the American Officer to be brought into the office, as well.  
  
After watching a semi-conscious Hogan be dragged into his office, Klink turned quickly to the POWs. "You men. Return to your barracks, now!" he bellowed. "There is no more to see here." He stood staring Sergeant Kinchloe in the eye until Sergeant Shultz burst into his field of vision with a number of the camp guards who began to herd the POWs back toward the barracks and away from the few Gestapo still remaining in the compound. Klink watched until Kinch retreated towards the barracks and the others followed, then he quickly entered his office worried about what this visit from Vogel was all about and whether he or Colonel Hogan would survive this day.  
  
As Klink entered his office, he couldn't help but notice that Colonel Hogan had been unceremoniously dumped on the floor. He was at least relieved to see that the man was now attempting to stand up on his own two feet. Needless to say, Klink couldn't -- or make that, wouldn't -- offer any assistance to Hogan at this point. So he just continued into his office and came to stand behind his desk.   
  
"So, once again, Colonel. What is it that you want of me and my Senior POW Officer?" Klink asked showing much more backbone than during Vogel's first visit. He also had hoped to give Hogan sometime to regain his composure. _I honestly can't imagine what Vogel wants. He can't have any accusations left to make.  
_  
"Yeah. I'd like to know the answer to that too," Hogan interjected as he finally got himself upright. He stood stretching his back and neck muscles and rubbing his left shoulder with his right arm. "And why I was just used as a hood ornament for your car!" he said loudly into the Gestapo Colonel's face, his anger getting the best of him.  
  
"Colonel Hogan!" hollered Kommandant Klink, trying to forestall the American's death, at least for a while. "Sit down, Colonel. Now! Let's hear what Colonel Vogel has to say."  
  
Hogan turned quickly to face the Kommandant, his anger flaring. It was only when his eyes registered the fear and anger in Klink's eyes, that he realized that he had better calm down, so he plunked himself down in the chair saying only, "Yes, sir."  
  
"So, Gentleman," Colonel Vogel began snidely. "This, as you can tell, is not a social visit. Three of my men were seriously injured late last evening when their vehicle crashed. It was discovered that the brake lines in that vehicle were cut. And subsequently, two other staff cars were found to have had their brake lines cut as well. I want to know how you did it, Colonel Hogan. How did you manage that? And tell me, as well, how you went about slashing many of the tires on the same vehicles the night before."  
  
"Well, Colonel, you seem to have had yourself a run of bad luck," Hogan said just as snidely. _Wow, I had heard about the slashed tires. Today's note from Oskar Schnitzer described the whole incident to me. But they didn't know who was responsible. And nothing was ever mentioned about the brake lines being cut_. "But I'm sorry again, Colonel. This camp has been locked down tighter than an oil drum. There's no way I could have had anything to do with that."  
  
"You expect me to believe that, Colonel Hogan?" Vogel asked skeptically. "I find it hard to fathom that you can't just walk out of this camp, right from under this imbecile's nose," he said waving his arm dismissively in Klink's direction.  
  
"I resent that, Colonel Vogel," Klink said heatedly. "I'm a loyal German officer. The record of this camp should stand on its own. There has never been a successful escape from this camp while I've been Kommandant. And if you think that Colonel Hogan had anything to do with your vehicles being vandalized in the past few days, you are sorely mistaken." He took a deep breath and his heart was pounding, but he continued still angry. "This camp has been under a complete lock down since your first accusation. The guards have been doubled. The dogs have been doubled. Roll calls have been tripled and conducted randomly. And bed checks have become commonplace at night. No one has gotten out of this camp and the prisoners have had no outside contact at all. So why don't you just leave and take care of your business in town. This camp is not your concern."  
  
"Ahh, finally some backbone from our spineless Colonel. It is good to see," Vogel said. "But it is of no matter. You will be judged just as guilty as your American counterpart when I gain the evidence I need to prove your complicity in this."  
  
"So it is now, that you admit to having no proof," Klink came back. "So it is again, that I tell you to leave and take your accusations with you. I will be making a complete report to Berlin of your harassment. My record in Berlin stands as quite an accomplishment, Colonel. It would be wise of you to remember that in the future." Klink's teeth almost began to chatter because he was so nervous, but his anger was still controlling most of his behavior.  
  
"You can not threaten me, Colonel Klink," Vogel said haughtily. "I will prove that you and your Senior POW Officer are enemies of the Fatherland. One way or another you will both be mine. And I will take great pleasure in conducting your executions personally." Vogel turned quickly signaling his men to leave. He followed them out the door of the office, but not without an evil laugh before closing the door behind him.  
  
"Wow, Kommandant," Hogan began, actually impressed. "You were great, standing up to him like that. How could he even think my men were involved in sabotaging his vehicles?"  
  
Klink sighed, turning a sideways glance toward Hogan. "Leave my office, Colonel Hogan. I have no desire to discuss this with you any further. Just remember that this camp is still in a complete lockdown."  
  
"Of course, sir," Hogan said dejected and got up unsteadily to leave the office. As he stood, his head began to spin. He had to grab onto the chair, until his head cleared. He then stretched, and began rubbing his left shoulder as he slowly limped toward the office door.  
  
"Hogan," Klink said quietly after trying to ignore his Senior POW Officer's moment of weakness. And couldn't.  
  
"Yes, sir?" Hogan asked stopping, but not turning back toward the German Colonel.  
  
"You are ordered to stop by the infirmary and have your injuries treated," Klink said quickly. "That is a direct order, Colonel. Or I can have Shultz escort you, if necessary."  
  
"Yes, sir. On my way," Hogan said quietly in response and left the office without another word.  
  
**Munich, Germany,  
SS Headquarters,  
Office of the late General Stefan Geist,  
Day Four, April 5, 1943 1300 Hours  
**  
Niklas Preffrieger was in the office that he'd commandeered from the officer left in charge of the Munich SS detachment, a Captain Mirko Schunck. When he'd arrived unexpectedly yesterday, Schunck had fallen all over himself to provide Preffrieger with anything and everything that he required. Preffrieger now sat contemplating the reports spread before him. They appeared to be complete, and very detailed, but there was that certain something that was amiss. The reports seemed to have too much detail in some places, while being too vague in others.   
  
_Hmm. Schunck seemed unnerved by my visit here. Which at first is what I would have expected of a junior officer being visited by a member of the Inspector General's Office. But after reading these reports I think that there is indeed more to it than that. Does Schunck, or any of his men, know more about this than what the reports detail?   
  
We shall see. After all, answers are what I came for, and answers are what I will leave with.  
_  
Preffrieger sighed rising from the desk's chair to stand looking out the office window. He was struck again at the beauty before him. The rushing river in the valley below. The Alps rising in the distance. _Ahh, the Alps. It has been too long since my last skiing holiday on those slopes. Such a majestic range of mountains. Snow capped year round. Beautiful, breathtaking_. Preffrieger stretched his back muscles, twisting his neck from side to side to relieve the strain of the long hours spent hunched over the reports. He turned back towards the desk and sighed at the files spread haphazardly across its polished surface. Finally he began to pace the office, thinking. _Where do I go from here? Hoztein. Eckold. Klein. There is just something not right. _  
  
Preffrieger picked up one of the files from the desk, that of the prisoner Klein. _I am certain that Klein was guilty of being a member of the resistance. At this point I have no reason to question Eckold's accusations against Klein, as the Major seemed to be an officer above reproach. And besides, too many things pointed to Klein's guilt: his relatives in Munich; the fact that he'd not been home once since his cousin, a proven member of the resistance, was killed by Eckold and his men; the papers found in the attic of his apartment building. What I found most surprising was that the last piece of paper in Klein's file was an autopsy report, ordered by Major Eckold. And what an interesting report it was! Klein had been poisoned. Not executed. Someone had silenced the man BEFORE he could talk. But why would Eckold ask for an autopsy report when Klein was reportedly executed for killing his interrogator?  
_  
_Eckold could not have been responsible for poisoning Klein, as he had apparently suspected something in ordering the autopsy in the first place. And there appears to be no reason to believe that the poison was self-inflicted either. One also has to assume that Hoztein was probably above reproach holding the position he'd held, a member of the feared Truppe von Gebruder. And even I am not stupid enough to point a finger there. Besides Hoztein would have no reason to resort to poison. Klein was already dead once he'd been given to Hoztein -- it had just been a matter of time.  
  
According to Private Detlef Tieg, who had stood guard outside the interrogation room, the only other person having any access to Klein after his arrest was Major Karl Bruer, General Geist's aide. So that leaves only Bruer, or perhaps Tieg, as the likely suspect for Klein's poisoning. But what had made Klein so important? How would Tieg or Bruer have benefited from Klein's death?  
  
And what's even more interesting is that Bruer, along with General Geist, are also dead. The victims of an apparent automobile accident only two days later. Very strange. How does Geist figure into all of this? Was he just an innocent in the way? Or something more?   
  
And how does that all tie in with Eckold and Hoztein's deaths? Eckold was killed the same night as Hoztein, during an apparent robbery. That doesn't make sense. Who would be stupid enough to rob and murder an SS Major? For that matter, who would be stupid enough to kill a member of the Truppe von Gebruder? Who damn it?  
  
I guess it is now time to look beyond the reports. They can tell me no more. Klein. Hoztein. Eckold. Bruer. Geist. What did these five men have in common? I wonder if Schunck and Tieg know… as both men figured prominently in the submission of the reports. Both of them have to know more than they've said. But what? And why?  
  
A chat with Captain Schunck and Private Tieg is definitely in order. Too many things do NOT add up._  
  
_A short time later …  
_  
"You wanted to speak with me, sir," Private Tieg asked as he entered the room where Colonel Preffrieger had set up shop. He and Schunck, two of the few remaining personnel of the Munich office had been horrified when Preffrieger had shown up. A Colonel from the Inspector Generals office, come unannounced to investigate the Munich Office. Schunck had done some discrete digging and found Preffrieger was a rising star in the Inspector Generals Office. He was a man of high intelligence and had a reputation for sifting through the particulars and coming up with the absolute heart of the matter at hand.  
  
"I did," Preffrieger agreed glancing up from his desk to see the young private standing before him. Preffrieger leaned back in his chair, and steepled his hands in contemplation. "What can you tell me of Dirk Klein's capture and interrogation? Your name is in both reports."  
  
Tieg licked his lips nervously and began to talk, "Dirk Klein was a suspected underground agent, working for a cell locally. Major Eckold had tracked Klein to Ismaning. Klein was taken in the street and brought back to Munich for questioning. Major Eckold arranged for Lieutenant Hoztein to interrogate the prisoner. Major Eckold then ordered me to remain on guard outside the interrogation room, in case Lieutenant Hoztein required assistance, and went to make his report to Major Bruer. The Lieutenant had been working for nearly an hour when Major Eckold returned, along with Major Bruer."  
  
"Why was Major Bruer still at the office?" Preffrieger asked. "The report said it was late when you and Eckold returned with Klein."  
  
"I do not know, Herr Oberst," Tieg replied. "Major Bruer had been accompanying General Geist on the bi-annual inspection tour of military encampments. According to Captain Schunck, General Geist had returned to the office earlier in the day to sort out any major problems on his desk that couldn't wait till his official return in two more weeks. He had left for the day long before Major Eckold and myself returned with the prisoner. I assumed that Major Bruer was just doing paperwork. In any case he was at the office when we returned."  
  
"Very good. Continue please," Preffrieger ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir," Tieg replied with a nervous swallow. "Major Bruer stayed a only short time in the interrogation room, merely complementing Lieutenant Hoztein's work. He ordered Major Eckold to keep him apprised of any results of the interrogation, and then he left. Major Bruer was gone by the time of Lieutenant Hoztein & Dirk Klein's deaths."  
  
"How did Lieutenant Hoztein die?" Preffrieger asked.  
  
"I do not know," Tieg replied desperately hoping his face would not betray him.  
  
"By your own admission you were there. How… did… Hoztein… die?" Preffrieger demanded enunciating every word.  
  
"I do not know. I was outside the room," Tieg repeated, his forehead drenched in terrified sweat.  
  
"All right let's try a different question then. Why did Eckold order an autopsy on the prisoner when the report states he was executed by Hoztein?" Preffrieger asked.   
  
"I do not know, Herr Oberst," Tieg replied.   
  
"What do you know?" Preffrieger demanded. "How did Hoztein die?"  
  
"I…I…"  
  
"Private Tieg, I do not need to remind you that I will have my answers. Whomever you are protecting I will uncover…" Preffrieger threatened.  
  
"Sir! I protect no one," Tieg protested, his heart constricting in his chest.  
  
"How did Hoztein die?" Preffrieger demanded in an icy calm voice. His patience was nearly exhausted. Soon he would be resorting to more distasteful methods.  
  
"Um…I was out of the room, but there was a gun shot," Tieg whispered. "After entering the room, I overheard Major Eckold accusing Hoztein of being a traitor. According to the Major, Hoztein killed the prisoner before a confession was accomplished."  
  
"Are you saying… that Major Eckold shot Lieutenant Hoztein!" Preffrieger repeated absolutely amazed. _What? Did Eckold have a death wish? Damn it. No wonder the man had turned up dead in his apartment that night. You just don't kill a member of the Truppe von Gebruder. Everyone knows that.  
_  
"Yes, sir," Tieg replied shaking.  
  
Preffrieger now knew that Tieg and Sckunck had falsified the report to Berlin. And clearly also knew why. Preffrieger was silent for many moments, after having risen to stare out of his office window. "Alright, Private. I understand the reports as they have been written. But tell me, why did Eckold order an autopsy of the prisoner's body if it was clearly Hoztein that executed the prisoner?"  
  
"Major Eckold appeared to have second thoughts about Hoztein's reasons for killing Klein," Tieg pointed out, feeling calmer now that it appeared that Colonel Preffrieger wasn't going to go ballistic over the falsified reports. "Herr Klein died early into his interrogation, sir. That was most unusual."  
  
"Hm, yes I see. So you are saying that Major Eckold then suspected foul play?" Preffrieger asked quietly thinking through the new information he'd just heard. "Perhaps of Major Bruer?"  
  
"Yes sir, that is what appeared to be the case," Private Tieg confirmed anxiously. "Although, he made no such accusation out loud, sir."  
  
"That is most interesting. Further investigation into this is necessary. You're dismissed," Preffrieger said.   
  
"Yes sir, thank you, sir."  
  
Amused at Tieg's anxiety, Preffrieger ordered, "Have Captain Schunk come see me now, Private." _I want to see if I get the same story from the good Captain.  
_  
"Immediately, Herr Oberst," Tieg replied nearly running from the room.  
  
**Hammelburg****Germany****,  
Geoff Hirsch's Cobbler Shop, Dalbergstrasse,  
****Day Four, April 5, 1943****, 1315 Hours  
**  
The sound of a vehicle's screeching brakes startled Geoff Hirsch from his work. As he glanced out his store window he saw that a Gestapo staff car had come to a halt between his and Heinrich's stores. _They can't know! I left no evidence behind!_ His heart began pounding hard in his chest until he saw that Colonel Vogel and his men had gone into Heinrich's grocery store. _What do those animals want now?  
_  
He walked to the front of his store to eavesdrop. He didn't hear anything clearly, but it didn't take much to know that Vogel was again threatening his neighbor. _Am I next on his list? I will not be threatened anymore. This just can't continue_. Geoff walked back to his worktable and sat down to his job once again. He was determined not to be taken advantage of when Vogel entered his shop.  
  
He didn't have long to wait. Within just a few minutes the Gestapo Colonel and his henchman rushed into the cobbler's shop. "Good day, Herr Colonel," Geoff said politely. "What can I do for you this fine morning?"  
  
"Ah, Herr Hirsch," Vogel purred. "It is good that you are feeling generous this morning. It is time again to discuss the fund that was begun just the other day. It has been depleted due to some unforeseen cost overruns. So I'm here today to ask for another donation to help keep that fund solvent. 50 marks would again be a very generous gift. I'm sure I can count on you again today, Herr Hirsch."  
  
Geoff's anger flared in his eyes. "You will get nothing from me," Geoff said as he stood to come around and face the Gestapo Colonel. "You are nothing but a blackmailer. I will not support your kind, ever again!" Geoff spat down at Colonel Vogel's boots, but he looked back up only to see an evil smile on the Colonel's face.  
  
Before Geoff could even blink, two of the three other officers had grabbed hold of him and had thrown him backwards onto his worktable. They then quickly forced him forward onto his knees at Vogel's feet. The third man grabbed hold of his head by the hair and yanked it back so that Geoff could only stare up into the Gestapo Colonel's eyes.   
  
"You must learn to be more cooperative, Herr Hirsch," Vogel said quietly as he removed a nightstick from his belt with his right hand and began slapping it hard against his left. "It is such a shame that lessons need to be learned the hard way. Wouldn't you agree?" Vogel asked of Geoff.  
  
When Geoff didn't respond, Vogel's face turned enraged. "I asked you a question, Herr Hirsch. I expect an answer." The nightstick was swung hard against Geoff's chest.  
  
Geoff gasped hard as the breath was knocked out of him. He couldn't respond now even if he wanted too.  
  
"Nothing to say, Herr Hirsch?" Vogel grinned evilly. Vogel put his nightstick away and signaled to his men. They each took their own turn beating on the cobbler while Colonel Vogel walked slowly to the cash register and removed the requested 50 marks. When he turned back to his men, the cobbler was lying face down on the floor moaning and writhing in pain. "I hope that the next time we have this discussion, Herr Hirsch, that we come to a better understanding."  
  
Vogel and his men just stepped over the body of the cobbler and left the shop without another word.  
  
Geoff lay on the floor of his shop trying desperately to catch his breath. He tried unsuccessfully to grab hold of his worktable to help himself up. He just really wanted to stay curled up on the floor, but he knew that he couldn't. He wasn't sure how badly he was injured. It wouldn't bode well for him to pass out with a serious injury. He tried calling out for help, hoping that Heinrich might hear. He also hoped that his neighbor had not had the same discussion with the Gestapo that he just had.  
  
"Geoff! What did they do to you?" Heinrich yelled as he entered the cobbler shop. He had heard most of the commotion, but knew it wasn't safe to interfere until Vogel and his men were gone. "Olga! Get the car. Geoff needs to be taken to the doctor!" he yelled back into his store.  
  
As he approached his friend, he tried to comfort. "Geoff. Take it easy. Let me help you up. Oskar will be able to take care of you." Geoff leaned heavily on his neighbor as Heinrich helped him to his feet. Both men walked slowly out the back door of the shop and into the alley where Olga had brought the car. Heinrich helped Geoff lay down in the back seat of his car.  
  
"Olga, please lock up for Geoff. I will be back as soon as I can," Heinrich told his wife through the car window as he started to drive out of the alleyway.  
  
**Berlin, Germany,  
Office of Luftwaffe General Albert Burkhaulter, Commanding General of all Luft Stalags,  
Day Four, April 5, 1943, 1415 Hours  
**  
General Albert Burkhaulter had just hung up the phone, seething. Normally when he got calls from Colonel Wilhelm Klink at Luft Stalag 13, he could usually dismiss the complaints of the POW Kommandant. And that was because Wilhelm Klink had never fooled General Burkhaulter. The General was well aware that Klink had always been a bumbling and completely ineffectual Luftwaffe Officer. But somehow that bumbler had found his niche at Luft Stalag 13. There had not been one escape from that Luft Stalag since Klink's transfer there. _Quite an accomplishment for sure.  
_  
And if there was one outstanding accomplishment that others in Berlin had envied of Albert Burkhaulter. It's that one of his Luft Stalags was becoming known as the toughest POW camp in all of Germany. He knew that the propaganda ministry was having a field day with that knowledge, so he no longer took lightly any disparaging remarks made about Luft Stalag 13 or its Kommandant_. I might make them, but I won't tolerate them from others.  
_  
Klink had just told him on the phone of two recent run-ins with the local Gestapo Commander in Hammelburg. From the General's perspective there was no reason for the accusations being laid upon Colonel Klink and the American Senior POW Officer, Colonel Robert Hogan. _That American has never seemed more than just a patsy and a coward to me. He does have the makings of a con man, but I seriously doubt that he is capable of the deceit being blamed on him. Besides, as a POW, there is just no way for him to be a threat.  
_  
The General's first course of action was going to be contacting that Gestapo officer's superiors here in Berlin. As a member of the German Generals' Staff, he knew that he could force his opinion on the Gestapo here in Berlin. He generally had the backing of the Fuher in most things that he did. Next, he would make a personal visit to Luft Stalag 13 and that Gestapo Commander to waylay any further misunderstandings.  
  
**Hammelburg, Germany,  
Doctor Oskar Freiling's Clinic  
Day Four, April 5, 1943, 1430 Hours**  
  
"Ach, Helga," Oskar Freiling sighed frustrated as he exited his newest patient's room and saw Helga sitting next to, and being comforted by, Heinrich Berger. "Your father is a most stubborn man," he continued loud enough so Geoff Hirsch could overhear, and then finally closed the door on his patient. Seeing Helga's worried expression though, he softened his tone. "He will be all right, Helga. Your father's injuries are not life threatening, only painful. But you need to talk to him, Helga. Try to get through to him. He can't continue defying Colonel Vogel and his henchmen." Heaving a heavy sigh, he said, "And he will just not listen to me!"  
  
"Ja. I also tried to make him listen on the way here," Heinrich interjected anxiously. "This path he's taken will just get him killed." As he saw panic appear in Helga's eyes, he too softened his tone. "Oskar is right Helga. Talk to him. Let him know how afraid, for him, you are."  
  
"Can we not just tell him the truth now?" Helga asked. "Tell him that Colonel Hogan is working on a plan to remove Colonel Vogel? Tell him of the work we are doing?"  
  
"I afraid, Helga," Oskar Freiling said. "I'm not sure how Geoff will deal with knowing that his friends and even his own daughter have been keeping this secret from him." Oskar sighed. "It is part of the reason we never offered him the truth before. I'm sorry, Helga. But your father has always been too self-absorbed in his work, not to mention, intensely passionate when it came to raising you alone, that he never seemed to see the changes that we all saw happening to our country." Oskar approached Helga and put his hand on her shoulder. "And maybe this incident has opened his eyes somewhat, but I'm still afraid it will only open his eyes to fear, hatred and mistrust… of us, and of our countrymen."  
  
"Oskar is right, Helga," Heinrich offered. "For now, see if you can get him to understand. If your cajoling does not seem to work, maybe it is that we will tell him. But we can not tell him everything until we all, as a group, come to a consensus." Heinrich released Helga's hand. "Go on now, see your father. Try and make him understand."  
  
Helga stood to enter her father's room, walking fairly steadily on the faux broken ankle.  
  
Before she got too far, Oskar stepped in front of her to stop her progress. Handing her the set of the crutches nearby, he said only, "You need to continue with our rouse… until a decision is made."  
  
Helga nodded, took hold of the crutches, and as Doctor Freiling opened the door to her father's room said, "Oh, Papa. I'm so glad your going to be all right. But you can't…"  
  
**Hammelburg, Germany,  
Gestapo Headquarters, Office of Colonel Frederick Vogel  
Day Four, April 5, 1943, 1615 Hours****  
**  
"Phone call for you, Herr Colonel," Captain Schotz voice reported to his commanding officer, Colonel Frederick Vogel, over the office intercom. "Major General Breitenback, Gestapo Headquarters, Berlin."  
  
"Thank you, Schotz," Vogel replied through the intercom, and then picking up his office telephone, offered, "Colonel Frederick Vogel, what can I do for you, General?"  
  
"Well, Colonel," the General began. "I have just had a most unpleasant conversation with Luftwaffe General Albert Burkhaulter, the Commanding General of all Luftwaffe POW camps. He informs me that you are conducting an investigation into the happenings at Luft Stalag 13. Actually, more to the point, he has told me that you've been harassing the Kommandant and prisoners of that camp, for no reason."  
  
"Sir," Vogel replied. "I have my suspicions that the Kommandant and the Senior POW officer are a danger to the Fatherland. I'm endeavoring…"  
  
"Listen to me, Colonel. I do not care what you are doing. Whatever it is… I expect that you will wrap it up quickly. I know you, Frederick Vogel. I know your family. Your father, Detlev, and I are old friends. So, I know I am not wasting my breath here. I expect that whatever you discover will again bring honor to you and your family, and remove that which is a danger to the Fatherland." Breitenback sighed, "But… I will not tolerate another call from the Luftwaffe telling me how Gestapo business is to be conducted. Have I made myself clear, Colonel?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Vogel agreed again, his temper beginning to rise.  
  
"So, finish it soon," the General ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir. I will take care of the matter," Vogel assured the General.  
  
"Excellent. I am sure we will not have to have this conversation again in the future," Breitenback replied and hung up the phone before Vogel could reply.  
  
Vogel leaned back in his chair. _That imbecile, Klink, not only is he incompetent and a fool, but, somehow apparently has enough clout that his own Commanding General believes him. Incredible. Well, I will not back down. Together those men are a menace to the Fatherland and I will prove it. But, I must be more careful. But also I need to move __more quickly and decisively, as to not get on Breitenback's bad side. Soon though, Klink will regret smearing my good name in Berlin!  
__  
_**Hammelburg, Germany,  
Luft Stalag 13, Radio Room,  
Day Four, April 5, 1943, 1800 Hours  
**  
Andrew Carter sat quietly in his little corner of the radio room. He again found himself in the middle of a discussion being held by Colonel Hogan and Sergeant Kinchloe, but this time he was rather excited about being involved. The Colonel had gotten word, from eavesdropping on Klink, of an important speech being given by Adolph Hitler tonight. Both he and Kinch wanted to listen in. It was due on in a few minutes_. I just hope that means I get to listen in too. What better way to learn German, huh? Than from the head Nazi? I'll just pretend I'm playing with my chemistry set.  
_  
The speech went on for almost 30 minutes. And if Colonel Hogan and Kinch's reactions were any indication, they still thought the man was a lunatic. _Now, I understand why. I only got some of the speech but the man's inflections and attitudes were way over the top_. Carter stayed in the tunnel after Colonel Hogan and Kinch left. He found himself trying to copy the inflections and attitude he heard in Adolph Hitler's voice and lost himself in his imitation.  
  
It wasn't until he heard Kinch's voice calling for him some minutes later, that he realized how lost he'd been. _Hey, that was kinda fun!  
_  
**Hammelburg, Germany,  
Geoff and Helga Hirsch's Apartment,  
Day Four, April 5, 1943, 2200 Hours  
**  
Geoff lay in bed wide-awake, his body aching all over from the myriad bruises that he had received earlier in the day from the Gestapo. Geoff sighed loudly, pulling the blankets firmer over his chest. The doctor had told him that he'd only be sore, not that there was anything really seriously wrong. Oskar, Ursula, Heinrich and Helga had then spent most of the afternoon urging him not to again defy the Gestapo. _Just pay them.  
_  
After much of Geoff's continued angry defiance, the small group made a surprising revelation to him. _What a shock it was to find out your long time friends are members of the underground resistance. And that your own daughter works for the underground! And that there is already a plan in place to bring down Gestapo Colonel Vogel!  
_  
Geoff had been equal parts proud, annoyed, and frightened for Helga and his friends. But also relieved that someone else was working towards the removal of Colonel Vogel. As the night wore on though, his relief turned to anger. _Why hadn't they ever asked me if I wanted to join the resistance? Am I really that unapproachable? Or is it merely that a cobbler would have nothing to offer? And what of Helga? She works as a secretary in a POW camp. Definitely not a high profile job. Or even one where secrets are accessible. At least one wouldn't think so.  
_  
Not one of his friends had been forthcoming with any of the details. They had just sent him home with Helga and orders to rest. They assured him that they had everything under control. _I wonder what they have planned? I know I can help, but they are hell bent on not telling me their plans. So, that's why I never told them of my recent extracurricular activities.  
_  
_But, I can't just sit here. I have to do something.  
  
Hmm. Vogel, the pompous ass that he is, probably doesn't suspect a thing. I wonder. Wouldn't it be better to keep Vogel off balance while the resistance's plan is executed? Wouldn't it make sense to try and keep him and his men occupied with a more pressing matter. Say… teetering in barely suppressed rage at a shadowy, annoying vandal.   
  
Ja. The more I think of that, the better it sounds. And I know just the man for that job! But, I will have to be even more careful tonight, as Helga is now home. It had been so much easier without her here. But she is still laid up with her ankle, so she shouldn't be wandering the house at night. I can probably leave easily without her knowing.  
_  
So with a groan of discomfort Geoff rolled out of bed and pulled on his clothing from the day before. It was time to do the next little job that he had had planned for the Gestapo before their visit to his shop earlier in the day. He quickly gathered the tools he needed to execute his next piece of vandalism, just some rags and some matches. Tonight's job would make the biggest splash and hopefully the Gestapo would be thrown for a loop.  
  
Geoff left his apartment and retraced his original steps through the woods on the edge of town, heading for Gestapo Headquarters. He knew that he had no distraction planned for this evening, but he would easily bide his time. He needed only to get near one of the vehicles and his plans could be quickly executed.  
  
So now he sat, concealed on the edge of the open field bordering the parking lot to Gestapo Headquarters. He watched for a long while, timing the comings and goings of the patrols in the area surrounding the building. While he was waiting though, it began to drizzle. All day it had been threatening rain, great black storm clouds had come in from the east and had settled directly over the town, but it had held off until now. Geoff had to stuff the rags he carried under his jacket to keep them dry, realizing that if the rain increased he would have to give up his plans and try again another night. Not to mention, that he was still sore from the beating and even with his increased adrenalin; he knew that it would take him longer than before to make the dash across the field to the parking lot from his concealment. As he continued his vigil, he could feel the dampness settling into his bones making already aching muscles even sorer.  
  
But his determination eclipsed even that, and at the first opportunity he made his dash across the field toward the parking lot, in just enough time to once again roll under the nearest vehicle. Breathing heavily, he counted the footsteps of a passing patrol until it was that he could no longer hear them. Quickly he glanced around from his hiding place and saw no one. He rolled out from under the car, glad that the location of the gas tank was concealed from the building.  
  
With his heart pounding, Geoff quickly opened the gas tank and stuffed a rag in as far as it would go. Nervously he pulled matches from his pocket and fumbled trying to light the rag. Only the first few matches didn't do anything. The rag only smoldered in the dampness. Terrified, he continued with almost the whole pack before the rag caught fire. Anxious, frightened, and not really thinking he stood quickly to make his escape back into the woods, only to be seen by a returning patrol.  
  
"Halt," yelled a Gestapo Corporal that was fast approaching from the building. He and his companions sent machine gun fire into the air, trying to get the vandal to stop.  
  
Geoff just ran, but hadn't gotten very far before bullets tore through his body and sent him spinning to the ground only to land flat on his back. He couldn't move as the shock and pain reverberated through him. He expected his life was over and waited for death, but as if the Almighty was on his side, he heard an explosion followed closely by a second one. And then the heavens opened up, and the rain pelted down.  
  
In a haze of pain, Geoff forced himself to look back in the direction of Gestapo Headquarters. He saw through the curtain of water and smoke, that two of the vehicles were engulfed in flames. The explosion of the gas tank of the car he'd vandalized had ignited a second car. There was utter pandemonium as the officers worked to put out the fires, as well as treat a few of their own that were caught in the explosions.  
  
Geoff realized that they were paying him no mind, probably assuming that he was already dead or dying. It gave him a perverse sense of pleasure to know that if he was going to die, that he was able to take some of those animals with him. But before Geoff gave himself to death, a strong desire to continue his fight had him rolling onto his stomach and pushing his way to his feet. Agonizing pain shot through him as his left leg buckled beneath him causing him to fall back to the ground, and splash into the now soaked grasses around him. His left hand clutched at a wound in his side and again he thought of just letting death take him, but he also thought of his daughter being left alone in this world, and he just couldn't let that happen._  
_  
Geoff struggled back to his feet, putting as much of his weight on his right leg as possible, trying only to use his left leg for balance. He really wasn't sure that he could make it very far. Terror caused a shiver to run down his spine when he realized that he actually had no place to go_. I could head home, but that would only frighten Helga. I could go to Heinrich's, but he lives too far out of town. I guess I could head to Oskar Freilings, but that would be the first place anyone would look for me. What should I do?  
  
_Slowly coming to a decision, he struggled toward the Freiling's, hoping beyond hope that maybe Oskar would know of a place to hide him.  
  
**Hammelburg, Germany,  
Outside Doctor Freiling's Clinic,  
****Day Five, April 6, 1943****, 0030 Hours  
**  
Miserable, Oskar Freiling trudged home through the woods on the edge of town. Rain was dripping down the collar of his coat, and off the brim of his hat. But even as he tried to huddle further into his overcoat, his mind was racing from their nightly meeting at Werner's. Nothing much had been decided tonight. They discussed the tire slashings and the brake line cutting. They still did not know who the vandal was. They talked of Zilli and Ludwig, but neither situation had improved. Zilli was doing her best to quietly gain the needed information and neither Oskar had had opportunity to initiate contact with Ludwig. Their thought was to ask Ludwig to get together for old times sake, but no specifics had been worked out yet.  
  
Only two actions items had been decided upon. First, they all agreed to ask Geoff Hirsch to join them, knowing that he would be much better off knowing the truth than speculating. And knowing that that way they could keep him safe, with Geoff working with them and not against them.  
  
And the second, was a request from Colonel Hogan. He wanted more information from Tiger before he could determine what to do about her deliveries. So Hermann was to contact Louise in the morning and ask her why she couldn't keep more than five escaping prisoners. If supplies to feed and house the POWs were the problem, that could be easily solved with a delivery from either Hermann's restaurant or Heinrich's store. If space was the issue, well that became trickier, for no one had a contingency plan set up for that, yet. So Colonel Hogan needed to know exactly what the problem was before he tried to solve it, because he truly believed that the winery was the safest place for escapees to wait, being that it was privately owned and run.  
  
As Oskar approached his own property, he came up short, and quickly hid behind a large oak tree when he heard rustling from up ahead in his path. The rustling turned to moaning. Oskar slowly made his way down the path toward the noise. If someone was hurt, he at least had an excuse to be outside this late at night. As he reached his own yard, he saw a body lying on the muddy ground. He saw no movement, but the moaning was still audible.  
  
Oskar rushed to the prone figure, only to have his heart almost stop as he rolled the figure onto his back. _Geoff! Oh my God! What happened?_ He quickly made an assessment of his patient. Geoff had been shot multiple times and had lost much blood. He was soaked to the skin, unconscious and in shock. Oskar knew that however this had happened to Geoff, he was in serious trouble, for even if he survived his injuries, he would probably not be long for this world. _This has to be the work of the Gestapo! I'll have to hide him. But where? Where? The storm cellar? Ja. Hardly anyone knows that still exists.   
_  
Oskar started to drag Geoff across his yard to the old storm cellar built into the ground some distance from his house. After struggling with the weight of his injured friend, he noticed that Geoff's dragging feet were leaving behind a muddy trench. He couldn't leave such a recognizable trail. He would need help, so he laid Geoff down and made his way as quickly as possible to his house. He would need Ursula's help to save Geoff's life and perhaps their own. As he hurried away he hoped that the rain had obscured Geoff's trail from wherever he'd been tonight, or the Gestapo would soon be at his door.  
  
**_To be continued…_**  
  
**Author's Note:**  
  
'Batman' first appeared in the 'Detective Series' published by DC Comics in 1937. Soon thereafter, 'Batman' starred in his own DC Comic Book Series. The first issue of which originally sold for 10 cents, now sells for around $11,000.00. Everyone look in your basements!  
  
& Metropolis Comics and Collectibles  
  
Thanks for Reading  
Patti and Marg


	4. Fourth Inning

This story overlaps slightly with the events chronicled in our story Mind Games and continues until just after the events chronicled in our story Game in Overtime. But this story was also written in answer to two challenges posted on the Hogan's Heroes Smartgroup's List. So to this end, we have taken up those two challenges and have attempted to combine them into one story, as well as integrating them into our continuing 'Game Universe.' We again do not make any claims on the original Hogan's Heroes' characters. All other characters are ours. But again, those characters are free for anyone to use, if you so choose.  
  
Our rating for this story would be PG-13 for strong language. Enjoy!  
  
**Confidence Game  
Chapter Four  
  
**_Skill and confidence are an unconquered army.  
_George Herbert  
  
**Hammelburg, Germany,  
Hammelburg Telephone Company,  
Day Four, April 5, 1943, 2100 Hours  
  
**Zilli Werner took off her coat and the scarf covering her hair. She hung them up on one of the hooks at the back of the cramped room that served as the telephone operator's cloakroom. Two other women soon joined her there, as their shift was about ready to begin. This was where Zilli spent her evenings, six nights a week, from 9pm to 6am. The night shift gave her time to complete chores around the farm, while also bringing some much-needed income into the home she shared with her father.  
  
And now it seemed, that it was also going to allow her to supply her father and his contacts in the underground with some desired intelligence about the Gestapo in the surrounding area. Although somewhat anxious about this new task, Zillie was truly happy to help her father. She had certainly been surprised, but also pleased when he admitted to her that he was involved with the resistance in the area. Zillie, herself, had always thought that the dogma being preached by Hitler was despicable. And she knew her father had felt the same way, only she never would have guessed that he'd involve himself with such deceitfulness, no matter how strongly he felt.  
  
Zillie now felt empowered with her father's support behind her. It was time to do her part in putting a stop to Hitler and the fools who supported him. She would do whatever she could to aid those who fought against the Nazi Regime. _Can you imagine,_ she thought to herself_, telling folks that only those with blond hair and blue eyes were acceptable breeding stock! Even Hitler himself was brown eyed with black hair. Where did this obsession of the perfect Aryan specimen come from? It's insane, but then so many of his other 'policies' are equally insane.  
  
_Zillie wended her way to stand behind the operator station to the far right of the small workroom. As soon as Bernadette Adler stood from the station, ending her last connection, Zilli slid onto the stool to take the woman's place.  
  
"It's been a busy night already," Bernadette informed her with a smirk, "for Herr Faust from out Diebach way, that is. He keeps calling Frau Kaufman. It is so cute!"  
  
"Has Frau Kaufman agreed to Herr Faust's advances yet?" Zilli asked with a giggle, well aware that it was common practice for the operators to listen in on calls. They all tended to gossip, amongst themselves, between calls. Zilli knew that there was very little going on in the surrounding area that these woman didn't know.  
  
"Nien. She keeps hanging up on him, just when he's getting to the good part too!" Bernadette heaved a sigh, though her eyes were laughing. "Otherwise the night has been quiet, too quiet."  
  
"You mean that Major Muenich from Creglingen hasn't called in tonight?" Zilli asked with her own smirk, knowing that the other operator was in love with the Gestapo Major's voice, not to mention having a secret desire to marry the man if she could ever get her hands on him.  
  
"Nein Zilli. No military activity on my board tonight at all," Bernadette replied sadly. "Though Heike had taken several calls from Gestapo Headquarters in Gerolzhoten during the day. Although it appears that nothing earth shattering occurred." Bernadette reached down past Zilli to pick up her used coffee cup, and throw it into the trash bin under the operator station, while offering her replacement adieu, "Well have a good night, Zilli. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Danke, Bernadette. Good night," Zillie replied, just as her board lit up with an incoming call. "Operator, how may I direct your call…"  
  
For a while, at least during their quiet periods, Zillie kept the other two operators she shared the shift with gossiping about Bernadette's fascination with Gestapo Major Sepp Muenich. Their conversation continued with each woman offering her own opinion about the Gestapo Officers stationed in the area. It was generally easy to get to know the men's voices as all had to report into the Gestapo Area Commander's Office in Hammelburg fairly often. It had actually been easy for Zilli to develop a list, as she'd been asked to by her father, of the Gestapo officers that lead small detachments nearby. But she was surprised that she was also learning much more about the other types of military presence in the area as well, including the construction of a new anti aircraft gun emplacement in Creglingen. It was just that before now, it hadn't been something she'd been paying any attention too._  
_  
"Zillie," Agatha began speaking excitedly after unplugging her current call, "Did you know that Major Krueger was Colonel Vogel's brother-in-law?"  
  
"Nein!" Zillie replied surprised. Major Gustav Krueger had made it to her 'short' list of Gestapo officers to give to her father. Although now, she mentally crossed him right off the list, as the citizens of Hammelburg certainly didn't need to inherit another Vogel! "How do you know? What has happened?"  
  
"I just took a call from Major Krueger to Colonel Vogel at his home. Apparently Krueger's wife, Marie, is pregnant and has been having some difficulty today. Herr Vogel appears anxious about his sister's health is all," Agatha replied.  
  
"Ah," Zillie began but was shocked silent by the sounds of two explosions that were close enough to set the windows in the Hammelburg Telephone Company shuddering. "What was that?" Zillie asked frightened. "There was no air raid warning." She couldn't help herself and rose to peek out the blackened curtains and into the street. "Oh no," she said in a panic. "There's a large fire at Gestapo Headquarters. It's in the parking lot."  
  
Before any one of the three women could react, their boards lit up like Christmas trees, with concerned citizens reacting to the unexpected explosions. Zillie reacted before her companions. "Agatha, keep your line clear for emergency calls. Elena, contact the fire department. I'll try and clear the rest of these calls…"  
  
All three women practically attacked their operator stations trying to ease the fears of their neighbors as well as getting help to those who might have been injured.  
  
**_It had turned out to be, not such a quiet night after all…  
_**  
**Hammelburg, Germany,  
Luft Stalag 13, Compound,  
****Day Five, April 6, 1943****, 0200 Hours  
**  
For the third time in a week Gestapo Colonel Vogel returned to Stalag 13, although his time he brought with him two trucks containing close to two dozen men. Both trucks slid to a stop in the mud outside of the Kommandant's quarters. It had been raining hard for nearly three hours, and the compound was a morass of ankle deep mud. The soldiers in the back of each truck exited, some slipping in the uncertain footing, and formed ranks awaiting orders from their commanding officer.  
  
Sergeant Matthias Duerr, who was standing guard outside of Kommandant Klink's quarters, met Colonel Vogel and Captain Schotz as they approached. "Colonel Vogel, sir," Duerr said with a hasty salute. "Is there a problem? What can I do for you?"  
  
"I need to speak with Kommandant Klink, immediately. Wake him," Vogel ordered imperiously waving the Sergeant ahead of him into the building.  
  
"At once, Herr Colonel!" Sergeant Duerr replied with another salute before he fairly sprinted through the Kommandant's door.  
  
By the time that Vogel and Schotz had entered Klink's sitting room they could hear voices from what had to be Klink's bedroom. Soon the Kommandant, clothed hastily in his dressing gown, joined his surprise guests. "Colonel Vogel! It is two o'clock in the morning! What do you want now?" the German Colonel demanded angrily, his exhaustion overriding any semblance of military decorum, or caution, when dealing with the Gestapo.  
  
"What I want…" Vogel began dangerously. "Is for you to call an immediate roll call. I wish to personally assess that all of your prisoners are accounted for. I believe you are missing at least one tonight," Vogel accused.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Colonel. As you know, we have never had a successful escape from Stalag 13. In fact, we had a complete roll call a little less than two hours ago. Every prisoner was accounted for at that time," Klink adamantly informed the Gestapo Colonel. "What makes you think that a prisoner of mine is missing?"  
  
"There was a bombing at Gestapo Headquarters tonight. Three of my men were killed and a number of others injured. I know that your Colonel Hogan was involved, and I will prove it!" Vogel snarled enraged.  
  
"That is absolutely ridiculous, Colonel! You will not find your guilty party here. But just so you will realize that finally… I will order another roll call immediately," Klink stated emphatically, but not very happily. He could easily see that Vogel was soaking wet, so it still had to be raining outside. He just knew that Hogan would be complaining in the morning about two roll calls in one night, and in the pouring rain of all things. Regardless, Klink turned to Sergeant Duerr to say, "Order a roll call, Sergeant."  
  
"Jawohl, at once!" Duerr responded and turned to exit.  
  
"Wait! I want my men to accompany each of your barracks guards personally to inspect and count the prisoners," Vogel ordered.  
  
Sergeant Duerr looked to Kommandant Klink for confirmation. Klink sighed inwardly, nodded at Duerr and replied to Colonel Vogel. "Of course, Colonel. But be assured that neither you nor your men will find anything amiss here."  
  
Duerr left Klink's quarters going at once outside to carry out the orders.  
  
Klink returned to his room to dress quickly, shuddering as he pulled on his still damp boots. He joined Vogel in the compound to watch the sleepy, unhappy, and wet prisoners assemble for the second time that evening. Shortly after the entire prison population had come to stand in neat rows, the barracks guards, each one accompanied by a Gestapo officer, began a methodical accounting of the prisoners. Each prisoner was inspected thoroughly by the Gestapo, as unknown to the guards of Stalag 13… they were looking for a man who had been shot not two hours previously at Gestapo Headquarters.  
  
The inspection went on for nearly two hours. And the prisoners stood waiting, while the rain never let up. Colonel Vogel had personally examined the men in Colonel Hogan's barracks. When he was finished with his inspection, and had not found what he was looking for, he stood staring at Hogan wishing for any kind of reaction from the American. Hogan maintained a stoic expression as the rain continued to beat down and although soaked to the skin, and still nursing the deep body-ache gained by his close encounter with Vogel's staff car, he carefully did not make eye contact with the German. And he got a perverse pleasure out of knowing that even though he and his men were stuck standing out in the ran for hours, so were the Germans.  
  
After the final report came in, and having gained nothing from the evening, Vogel snarled angrily at the American Colonel, spun on his heel and sloshed across to where Kommandant Klink stood.  
  
"Are you quite finished, Colonel?" Klink inquired, snidely. "As you can plainly see, all of my prisoners are present and accounted for. As they were four hours ago. As they will be four hours from now. Berlin will hear of this matter, Colonel."  
  
Instead of replying to Klink, Vogel raised his voice to order his own men back to the truck. "Fall in! Return to base!" _I will catch that man one day! He is as guilty of complicity as any felon I have ever met. But I must admit I believe that he is too intelligent and crafty of an operative to sabotage the same location three nights running.  
  
Hmm, perhaps Hogan is not the one responsible for the petty vandalism of the past few days. But I will certainly discover exactly what Hogan is guilty of. It is only a matter of time.  
  
_**Hammelburg, Germany,  
Home of Ludwig Bieber, Wankelstrasse  
Day Five, April 6, 1943, 0220 Hours  
  
**Ludwig Bieber slowly woke from a self-induced alcoholic stupor. Lifting his head from the kitchen table where he had passed out hours before, he realized that he had not succeeded in his attempt to drink himself into oblivion. Ludwig's only desire after starting to read a letter from his old college roommate, Ernst Rauch, an administrator at the Kaiser-Wilhelm-Institute of Neurological Research in Berlin, was to die. Now that he knew the whole story, all he wanted was to finally join his wife, Marta, his daughter, Karlise, and his granddaughter, Ilka, in heaven.  
  
_Where they were sent by those, those…_  
  
Unable to finish that thought, and overcome as he was by an uncontrollable surge of grief and guilt, Ludwig allowed his head to sag back onto the table, and onto his still crossed arms. A lonely man's tears flowed steadily, until suddenly, a bought of nausea had the older man jump up from the table and stagger haphazardly toward his bathroom. Ludwig barely made it to a position leaning over the toilet bowl, before that wave of nausea caused him to throw up… repeatedly.  
  
The distraught elder German stood hunched over, facing the toilet, for uncountable minutes until the nausea and dizziness began to fade. After slowly standing and regaining his balance, he went to the sink, splashed water over his face, and took a small drink to remove the taste of bile still lingering there. Looking up into the mirror over the sink, another wave of grief and guilt assaulted him. The man he saw staring back at him, was the coward that had fled Berlin, at the desperate urging of his friend Ernst, after the deaths of his family and the loss of his job at Berlin University.  
  
Using more cold water from the faucet, Ludwig wiped his face with both hands, possibly trying to wipe away the image that he now had of himself. _I'm so sorry Marta, Karlise, Ilka. And, of course you, Reinhold. Can you all forgive me? I knew things were not right in __Berlin__. I only fled because I was so, so very scared. We never should have moved, Marta. You had always done well here in Hammelburg. But I thought being near Karlise, Ilka and Reinhold would be good for you. And since Ernst helped me get that professorship at __Berlin__University__, I thought it was the best thing for us all.  
  
Until you got sick again, Marta.  
  
I should have just taken you home to Hammelburg. Everyone here understood your condition. But with the urging of my fellow professors, as well as Ernst, I had you admitted to the __Brandenburg__ Institution, where they assured me they could help you. Now I know, that it was that decision that brought about the demise of my entire family. Not even six weeks later, you, Karlise, and Reinhold were dead. And our little grandbaby Ilka… oh my lord…she was…_  
  
With tears streaming down his face, Ludwig fled the bathroom, no longer able to look at his reflection. Although, upon returning to the kitchen, Ludwig's heart began to pound in time with his head when his gaze fell on Ernst's letter… the letter that had instigated his failed attempt at self-destruction. With his heart consumed with guilt and sorrow, he accepted that he would now have to live the rest of his life with the knowledge gained from his old college roommate. Ludwig had come to realize that he was too much of a coward, and too inept, to ever again, make an attempt to take his own life. He now accepted that the rest of his life would be spent in a self-made purgatory… as a dead man among the living.  
  
Picking up the only half-read letter, he asked out loud, "Ernst, how could you have known all this, for all this time, and not told me? You were my friend, did that not mean anything to you? But I suppose, I already know why. Power and position was all that seemed important to anyone in Berlin. I saw that in you. But I also know I rode your coattails as well, enjoying the high-life of the rich and powerful. Until that all came to an end when Marta relapsed, becoming depressed, despondent, and inconsolable."  
  
_How quickly one's life can change, huh Ernst?_  
  
Ludwig almost laughed, knowing as he did, that he had just read Ernst Rauch's obituary the day before yesterday. An odd feeling of curiosity eclipsed his remorse and grief, even if just for a moment. He now wanted to read the rest of Ernst's letter, hoping to get an explanation for the man's change of heart. Ludwig had already assumed the letter was a deathbed confession of sorts… but he just needed to hear the words from the man's mouth. He picked up the letter, and quickly turned the pages until he reached the place where he had stopped reading last night, for he could not again read of 'shock treatments', 'starvation', 'racial purification', 'castration', 'sterilization', 'murder', nor 'infant euthanasia', especially since he now believed he was the one truly responsible for allowing all that to befall his family.  
  
Although as he began to read the remainder of the letter, a spark of anger developed within him, eclipsing even more of the remorse and grief, for Ernst Rauch only wrote to defend himself and the others in Berlin, who as he described, were involved in the glorious pursuit of 'cleansing the nation of impure and undesirable elements'.  
  
Ludwig, fighting off another wave of nausea, now clearly saw, that in addition to the horrors that had befallen his family, there were very many more people 'in the know' behind the eventual loss of his position at the University as well. For Ludwig knew that that had only happened after he started to aggressively look for answers to his wife's death, his daughter and son-in-law's murder, and his granddaughter's disappearance.  
  
_How blind could I have been? What kind of man lets himself be intimidated like that? I should have done more._  
  
It was just that Ludwig had honestly believed at the time, that he could trust Ernst. And after knowing that he had indeed angered the powers that be in Berlin, and would never again find work in the city, was when he fled Berlin with Ernst's desperate urging and promise that he would continue investigating the situation discreetly for Ludwig. Ludwig had quickly accepted Ernst advice, as one friend would from another friend. Only now Ludwig knew it was all part of the cover-up of some evil intent.  
  
_We were friends, Ernst. I thought I could trust you.  
  
Of course, I am now not surprised that I heard nothing from you, even after my repeated phone calls early on. I guess after that, I have only myself to blame though, as I buried myself here in Hammelburg. Why? I do not know. Fear and grief, maybe. Although, I would not have imagined what you just wrote to me, Ernst. I only had thoughts of a mere accident in Marta's death and robbery in Karlise and Reinhold's murder. As for Poor Ilka, I wasn't sure what to think, but to ever assume that all four deaths were the result our government's mandate to maintain racial purity…  
  
It is so far from anything I would have thought could have happen to my family.  
  
Until now…  
_  
Ludwig crumpled the letter in his fist, anger and sorrow getting the best of him. He took the letter into his living room to where his fireplace stood. Kneeling down, he took a long match from the container on the hearth, and struck it. As the small spark ignited the match, he glanced at the letter in his hand, and as if somehow that lighted match struck a cord within him, he became mesmerized by what he was holding.  
  
Ludwig blew out the lighted match, collapsed onto the floor, and un-crumpled the letter. He realized that this letter was the only real connection to his family that he had left. As a new round of tears streaked his face, he took careful strides in flattening the letter, and trying desperately to remove every crinkle.  
  
And somewhere in the back of his mind, although not yet a concrete notion, he knew that this letter also served as evidence of his government's evil objective, an objective that had decimated his and possibly many other families.  
  
**Hammelburg, Germany,  
On the way to Geoff and Helga Hirsch's Apartment,  
****Day Five, ****April 6, 1943****, 0405 Hours**  
  
"Papers," a German Lieutenant asked abruptly of Oskar Freiling after stopping the doctor's car at the roadblock in the center of Hammelburg.  
  
"I've got an emergency, Lieutenant," Doc Freiling stated purposely while handing the young German his papers, which thankfully, because he was a physician, allowed him to be out during curfew hours. Oskar usually had no problem making his way at night for emergencies, as most in Hammelburg knew him. _Although, this Lieutenant is new to this posting._ And that didn't help Oskar's nerves as the soldier was taking his own sweet time examining the papers… and most especially since this trip across town was not actually a medical emergency. _But, an emergency of another type altogether.  
_  
"Ja, Ja," the soldier replied half-heartedly as he scanned the papers. Barely looking up at Oskar, the Lieutenant offered, "Everything seems in order, Herr Doctor. You may go."  
  
"Danke, Lieutenant," Oskar replied quickly and drove off at what he hoped did not appear as panic speed, but rather, well within the limits of emergency speed. "Oh Geoff," Oskar exhaled out loud to himself. "What have you gotten yourself into? What have you gotten me into? I now have to figure out a way into your apartment building to warn Helga of your condition and make it appear that I'm really responding to a frantic call from Helga about your health… which, of course, she never made."  
  
Oskar fell silent, concentrating hard on how to make it passed the apartment building's manager, especially since Ina Schatz was one of the biggest busybodies in Hammelburg. _I somehow have to keep her from following me up to Geoff's apartment. I'm not sure how to hide the fact that Helga doesn't know I'm coming. More than likely, all the lights in the apartment will be off, and Helga sleeping. It just doesn't lend itself to the manifestation of an emergency. Mein Gott, what do I say? My only saving grace is that Ina is sure to know of the injuries Geoff sustained earlier in the day. I'll just have to convince her that he's having a reaction to the medication I have him on.  
  
I just hope I can persuade her.  
_  
Oskar's heart began pounding as he pulled his car to a stop in front of Geoff and Helga's apartment building. Taking a deep breath, he approached the entrance where he'd have to contact Ina Schatz first, as there was no way, without her pass key, to get into the building, nor into the Hirsch's apartment, especially since he didn't want to alarm Helga, nor did he want her sprinting across the apartment on her 'not' broken ankle, in case Ina Schatz did decide to follow him.  
  
After ringing the manager's doorbell a number of times, he heard footsteps just inside the apartment. As Ina peeked through the curtained front window, obviously to see if she could identify her early morning surprise visitor, Oskar voiced his concern, loudly, "Frau Schatz, it's me, Doctor Freiling. Oskar Freiling, Ina. There's an emergency. Geoff Hirsch needs my help. Please let me in."  
  
"Mein Gott, Oskar," Ina exclaimed as she exited her apartment and opened the main door of the building. "You certainly know how to frighten an old woman. Now, what's this emergency? Geoff Hirsch, you say?"  
  
"Ja, Ina," Oskar agreed. "I need your pass key, seems Geoff is not doing well on the medication I gave him yesterday. Helga called me in a panic."  
  
"Ah, I knew he wasn't well when he came home early yesterday," Ina assumed. "Although, he never said what was wrong…" Ina replied with an open question in her voice, hoping to get an explanation from the doctor, but was disappointed.  
  
"I can explain later, Ina. I must get upstairs now," Oskar said anxiously extending his hand for the key.  
  
"Of course," Ina said turning back into her apartment and reaching for the set of keys always hanging by the door. Handing them to the doctor, she asked. "Why didn't you just ring the Hirsch's apartment? Not that I mind being waken up in the middle of the night for an emergency, it's just…" she offered as the doctor practically disappeared up the stairs.  
  
"I asked Helga to stay with her father, Ina," Oskar said cutting her off, while concocting an explanation as he left the older woman where she stood. "I was worried for him. And I didn't need to be treating two people tonight. Helga isn't all that steady on her broken foot yet. I could just see her end up on the floor in her rush to get to the door. And what good would she do Geoff then, re-injuring herself?"  
  
Oskar disappeared around the bend in the stairs to the second floor with Ina's 'Ah, I see' wafting in the stairwell. As the doctor made it to the third floor and the Hirsch's apartment, he was breathing heavy, but was relieved that Ina Schatz had indeed stayed behind. Gently putting the key into the lock, Oskar turned it softly as to forgo as much noise as possible. Finally, he opened the door and stepped into the darkened hallway, only to be hugged, and scared half to death, by a small blur that had to be Helga.  
  
"Oh, Papa!" Helga shouted, taking who she thought was her father into a huge embrace. "What have you been doing? It's dangerous to be out at this time of night!"  
  
"Helga!" Oskar offered surprised, and quickly broke away from the grip Helga had on him. Although, as he saw Helga realize that her father was not the one that had just made an entrance, he grabbed onto the young woman's arms, and offered, "Helga, it's me, Oskar. It's only me. It's okay."  
  
"Oh no, Oskar!" Helga almost wailed after actually 'seeing' her companion. "What are you doing here? Please, please tell me Papa is all right. Please?"  
  
"Helga, your father is alive," Oskar spouted quickly. "But he was shot multiple times tonight." Taking her into his own embrace and leading her into the living room, Oskar continued softly, "The pattern of the wounds indicates they were most likely caused by machinegun fire." Pushing her onto the soft cloth couch, he explained, "I promise that he will be okay. He was still unconscious, although stable, when I left to come here. But you need to know, that he had managed to find his way, all alone, to my house after being injured. That is at least good news, as it means that his injuries were not as bad as they could have been. Although the loss of blood…"  
  
"What happened?" Helga interrupted anxiously, not really wanting to know any more of the gory details.  
  
"I don't have the full story, Helga. Your father passed out before he could tell me anything. I can only imagine that his injuries were the result of some encounter with the authorities, rather than some random robbery." Oskar shook his head negatively. "I'm sorry Helga, it just doesn't make any sense that Geoff was out so late at night, unless he was up to no good. Normally I'd say it's just not like him… but after yesterday afternoon…"  
  
"You said he would be okay?" Helga again interrupted, asking nervously as her body began to shake from the culmination of surprise, shock and fear assaulting her senses.  
  
"Ja, Helga," Oskar assured. "He will. Physically, he will have a long recovery. The bullets did some major damage to his left leg. Walking will be a struggle for some time to come." Sitting himself on the couch next to Helga, he put his hand around her shoulder. "Your father's other wounds will heal in time, but I'm afraid that that's not all we need to think about."  
  
Helga just looked curiously at Oskar, not sure at all what he meant, especially since she wasn't quite thinking clearly herself at the moment.  
  
"There is one thing that's certain here Helga. And it makes me sad to say it, but your father has certainly made enemies now." Oskar gave Helga a gentle kiss on the forehead. "There will be no way to hide his injuries. And since someone will be looking for the man they wounded in an altercation… Geoff can't be where that someone can find him."  
  
"What are you saying, Oskar?" Helga asked still overwhelmed.  
  
Again, Oskar gave her another small kiss, though this time on the cheek. "I'm saying that I think your father needs to leave Hammelburg, Helga. He just can't stay here." Oskar stood and began to pace the small living room. "I haven't talked to the others yet and I have no real plan. It's just that, I'm afraid, we will have to come up with a plan to cover for your father's disappearance." Stopping to face his young companion, and seeing the tears appear in her eyes, he said, "I'm sorry, Helga. I see no other way. Too many in town know your father. He cannot be laid up for months without someone figuring out what happened, nor can he just disappear with out an explanation. People will notice. And then you become a target as well." Seeing the fear in Helga's eyes Oskar tried to say something comforting. "Maybe things will change when we get the whole story from your father. Maybe it was just a robbery." _But I'm so afraid that it wasn't. Not with how very angry Geoff was yesterday afternoon. I know in my gut that he was up to something last night. And we need to be ready to find him a safe haven._  
  
Helga, speechless, only nodded.  
  
"Good," Oskar assured and bent over and took her again by the shoulders. "First things first. You need to call Ursula, and in a panic ask for me to come here at once. Say your father is not breathing right. Ursula is waiting on your call. It will give some credence to my trip here." _I hope._ Oskar picked Helga up off the couch and pointed her in the direction of the phone, and was glad, in an awful way, that Helga was still in shock, as it would make her phone call seem more real.  
  
**_After Helga hung up the phone…  
_**  
Oskar continued with the next part of his partial plan. "Okay, Helga. I'm hoping that since the authorities do not appear to be in a mad rush of searching the town, nor has anyone as yet traced your father to my door, that maybe, just maybe, Geoff got away from his assailant unrecognized. So, on that assumption, I need you to stay here today. We need to have everyone think your father is home, but ill. I will stay with you for a bit, so it seems plausible that he is indeed that ill. And we can be sure that Ina will let everyone know that as well. Then, when I leave, my plan is to go home, check on your father, and hopefully, if he's awake, get the full story. Then I will go directly to the cobbler shop and put a 'closed due to illness' sign on the door. That way, I can easily use that as an excuse to make contact with Heinrich and Oskar Schnitzer at Heinrich's store. Hopefully together, we will come up with how to solve this situation. Okay?"  
  
Helga again only nodded.  
  
Oskar, shaking his head took Helga into another embrace, which caused her to breakdown into sobs. "We will find a way to make this work Helga. I promise, we will." Oskar led Helga, who was still sobbing, back to the couch, and held her until it was time for him to leave.  
  
**Hammelburg****, Germany****,  
Luft Stalag 13, Colonel Hogan's Quarters,  
****Day Five, April 6, 1943****, 0845 Hours  
**  
Colonel Hogan was sitting at his desk contemplating the decision he'd made to give up the names of some of his contacts. Granted he did trust the two men he had divulged those names to. Oskar Schnitzer, Felix Unger, and their respective groups, had proven themselves many times. And now… all were willing to do more. Hogan knew deep inside that it was truly better for his organization if his civilians could broaden and combine the myriad abilities of different cells, but at the same time it was eating away at his gut. The more Hogan thought about how easily this whole crazy operation could come crashing down on them, the more he felt his stomach twist into tighter and tighter knots. _I'll probably die of a bleeding ulcer before this war is over, forget getting caught by the Nazis…  
_  
"Colonel," Hogan heard Kinch call after hearing a knock on his door. "Can I talk to you, sir?"  
  
"Sure, Kinch," Hogan said almost glad for the interruption, although, he had half expected Kinch and Carter to enter together. When he saw that it was just Kinch, he could help but give him some grief. "So, Sergeant, where's your shadow?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"Carter is running some errands for me," Kinch explained. "I really need to talk to you about him, Colonel. I had hoped to, yesterday. But after Vogel's visit, I thought I'd just hold off until today. Are you feeling better today? I noticed that you still seemed pretty sore last night after two hours of standing outside in the pouring rain."  
  
"Yeah. I'm much better this morning. Just some left over bruises. Landing on the hood of a Gestapo staff car certainly leaves something to be desired. Though, it figures that it would stop raining just as Klink dismissed us," Hogan answered.  
  
"Yeah," Kinch agreed and then became quiet.  
  
"So, Kinch," Hogan answered getting worried when his friend clammed up. "What's this with Carter? Is there a problem?"  
  
"Well. That's hard to say, Colonel," Kinch admitted nervously. "Remember how you told me that he was trying to hide from Matthews and his interviews?"  
  
"Yeah," Hogan replied expectantly.  
  
"Well. I think I found out why," Kinch said quietly, shaking his head.  
  
"What is it, Kinch? It can't be all that bad," Hogan said matter of factly. _Or could it?  
_  
"Well, sir," Kinch admitted. "I found out that our shy kid from North Dakota has more than a fair amount of knowledge regarding chemicals and chemical explosives."  
  
"What?!?!" Hogan asked dumbfounded. "Carter? Andrew Carter is a chemical explosives expert?"  
  
"Yes, Colonel," Kinch continued. "It seems that way. The problem is that Carter is terrified that he's gonna kill someone. He knows he's clumsy, Colonel. He just doesn't want to be responsible for people's lives. I think that the only reason that admission fell from his lips is that we were just talking casually. He told me about how he blew up his high school science lab after I jokingly told him you were worried about him blowing up stuff with his chemistry set."  
  
"We could really use some homemade explosives," Hogan thought out loud. "We're still waiting on London to back us. If they don't, stuff like that could come in very handy." Hogan shook his head negatively. "Never mind. I can't have explosions going off all over the place. The kid is probably gonna kill himself and us along with him."  
  
"You know, Colonel," Kinch said. "I probably should agree. But there's just this feeling I have. The kid I've seen in the past few days is so different from that nervous kid that almost killed me. I think it's the pressure, Colonel. I haven't once asked him for anything other than errands. He's admitted all this stuff to me on his own. And with a confidence that I've never seen in him."  
  
"So what are you suggesting?" Hogan asked a little accusingly.  
  
"I'm thinking that if I keep it as casual as possible, maybe coming up with a reason we might need the explosives. Not really asking him, but just saying it's important," Kinch schemed. "Then maybe I can get him to prepare some stuff. But I'll just try keeping the pressure off."  
  
"Hell, Kinch. I'm not sure I'm happy about Carter playing with explosives," Hogan hedged. "But go ahead. Try. It couldn't hurt. No strike that, it could kill. But, if you really think Carter can handle it. I'll trust you. I just won't go anywhere near him. I wouldn't want to make him too edgy."  
  
"Good idea, Colonel," Kinch agreed too quickly, and watched as a dejected look appeared on his commander's face. "Um, sorry. No offense, Colonel, but staying away from Carter would probably be the best idea. You have him so nervous as it is right now."  
  
"Okay, Kinch. Okay," Hogan agreed deflated. "Just be careful."  
  
**Munich, Germany,  
SS Headquarters, Office of the late General Stefan Geist,  
Day Five, April 6, 1943 1005 Hours  
**  
After a good night's rest in his hotel room and a wonderful breakfast Preffrieger returned to the Munich office ready to begin an investigation into the last case file that Major Eckold had researched. His investigation of a small local resistance cell had ultimately killed not only him, but also nearly every other SS officer involved with it. He had spoken with Captain Schunck after Private Tieg fled from him the day before, but unfortunately the Captain had been unable to shed any more light on the subject, other than what would had been open knowledge to the entire staff. Schunck had not been present when the events had unfolded, and had no first hand knowledge of any of it, but Preffrieger knew that there had to be something further to uncover that would shed light onto what had almost decimated the Munich SS.  
  
Preffrieger slapped the file onto the desk, placed his full coffee mug beside it and seated himself in the office chair. Today he spared not a glance outside at the glorious scenery beyond the window, but went quickly to work, hell-bent on finding the answers to this mystery.  
  
**Farmland outside of Hammelburg, Germany,  
Werner Kemp's Farm,  
Day Five, April 6, 1943, 1020 Hours**  
  
Werner Kemp sat in his kitchen with his daughter Zillie waiting on the arrival of his fellow underground members. An emergency meeting had been called, but as yet, he didn't have any specifics. The phone call he received from Oskar Freiling was very quick and to the point, or more readily, not to the point. The doctor called to confirm his house-call appointment at Werner's for 10:30am today. So all Werner could do now was sit and wait impatiently for his friends to arrive.  
  
"What do you think is wrong, Papa?" Zillie asked.  
  
"I don't know," Werner replied, not really wanting to discuss it with his daughter.  
  
"I can stay and join you," Zillie offered, knowing full-well her father had had a hard enough time asking her to gather that information about the Gestapo. So she expected his answer, to her offer, would be no.  
  
"No, Zillie," Werner said quickly. "You have done enough already. I will pass the information you've discovered on. You need do no more. Go get some sleep. Everything will be fine."  
  
"I can help, Papa. I'm not a little girl any more," Zillie retorted heatedly.  
  
"I said no, Zillie," Werner reprimanded, and then stated emphatically, "The answer is no."  
  
Zillie sighed, rose from the kitchen table, gave her father a small kiss on the forehead, and said, "Some day, Papa. I will prove that I am more capable than you believe." She left the kitchen and headed to her room to get some sleep. With her schedule as it was, she generally slept during the morning hours, and did her chores in the late afternoon anyway.  
  
Werner did not reply to his daughter's terse statement, although his heart sank as he watched her walk away. _I have no doubt that you will, Zillie. But I know it is a day I will regret. In my heart, I feel that you'll be lost to me when that day comes. I'm only trying to keep you safe. Please understand…that I could not live without you. _  
  
**_Werner finally heard an automobile approaching…  
_**  
He was expecting Oskar Freiling, although he wasn't quite sure how the others in his group were to arrive, as it would appear rather obvious if everyone showed up in vehicles or even all at the same time.  
  
Exiting through his back door, he greeted the doctor, "Good morning, Oskar. I'm glad you could make our appointment this morning. I'm still not feeling as well as I should." As he reached the older man, Werner whispered, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ah, Werner, you're looking much better," Oskar offered out loud, although neither man expected to be overheard as far out of town as they were, but they had all agreed to be as careful as possible. Finally the doctor whispered, "We're in a mess, Werner. Geoff Hirsch is in trouble. Come. I'll explain when the others arrive."  
  
Oskar Freiling looked around to make sure he saw no one, and entered the barn as he would for the evening meetings, followed closely by Werner. Both men were startled to find Hermann Schlick and Heinrich Berger already in the barn.  
  
"I never heard either of you arrive," Werner stated anxiously, with his heart pumping a little harder than normal.  
  
"That is a good thing, Werner," Heinrich replied. "Although, our intention was not to give you a heart attack." Heinrich turned to Oskar Freiling, and asked without any preamble, "Did Geoff regain consciousness? Was he able to tell you anything?"  
  
"Heinrich," Oskar answered. "Geoff will be okay. He is awake, and has told me much." Oskar started to shake his head negatively. "It is not good news, but I do not want to have to repeat myself. Let's wait for Oskar."  
  
"But…" Heinrich replied.  
  
"Not buts," Oskar stated. "I know he is a friend, Heinrich. He is to us all. We will wait."  
  
Heinrich said nothing more, only hung his head, and sat down on one of the benches that Werner had scattered around the barn.  
  
**_Thankfully, no one had to wait too much longer…  
_**  
Oskar Schnitzer entered the barn, breathing heavily, "I'm sorry to be late. It's much harder making my way here on foot during the day, so much more activity to avoid. Forgive me." As the older German found his own seat on a bench, he sighed, "So Oskar, how is Geoff. Did he regain consciousness? Was he able to tell you anything?"  
  
"Geoff is awake, and has told me what happened," Oskar Freiling began. "It is not good. But let us start at the beginning, for I know poor Werner here is the one most in the dark about what happened, as I suspect Heinrich you and Hermann have already talked on your way here, ja?"  
  
Heinrich only nodded.  
  
"Well, first off," Oskar began. "Whether any of you can believe this or not, Geoff is our vandal. He's been the one slashing tires, and cutting the break lines of those Gestapo vehicles. And last night, after becoming even angrier because of the beating he took from Colonel Vogel, as well as learning that Helga, and we all, have kept our little secret from him… he decided on his own, to continue his vandalism hoping to distract the Gestapo from the work we are doing to remove Vogel from Hammelburg. He was the one who caused the Gestapo's vehicles to explode last night by igniting one of the automobile's gas tanks. Fortunately, he was able to get away. Unfortunately, he was hit by machine gun fire in his attempt to get away. How he made it to my house still amazes me. And how he wasn't caught or killed amazes me even more."  
  
Oskar Freiling exhaled heavily and found his own seat. "He will recover…"  
  
"Excuse me, Oskar," Doc Schnitzer interrupted. "I think I can explain why Geoff was able to get away undiscovered." Oskar shook his head. "He is just plain lucky that Colonel Vogel suspects Colonel Hogan of every wrongdoing in town. It seems that when the Gestapo couldn't locate Geoff's trail because of the heavy rain, they immediately went to Stalag 13. Colonel Hogan's note this morning says as much. He and his men were made to stand out in the pouring rain last night for hours while Vogel and his men searched for 'something'. Colonel Hogan has just asked us to keep our ears open for information about what that 'something' was, nothing more."  
  
"So Geoff is not being sought by the Gestapo," Werner interjected. "That is good, ja?"  
  
"No, it only buys us a little time," Doc Freiling replied. "Geoff will recover, but he has a long, long road to travel. His left leg was badly damaged. It will be impossible to hide his injury. Months of rehabilitation will surely bring too much attention to him. And we also have to worry for Helga as well. I'm sorry, Werner. The others know of my idea. The only way we have to save Geoff is for us to find a way that he can leave Hammelburg undetected."  
  
"And your plan is what?" Werner asked quietly.  
  
Oskar deferred to Heinrich, by nodding in his direction.  
  
"Well, Werner. Both Oskars and I had a quick discussion earlier this morning. We have to make it appear that Geoff has been killed somehow. It is the only way that we believe both he and Helga will be free and clear of any suspicion. And we are hoping that Colonel Hogan can help move Geoff out of the area. Granted, until Oskar had talked to Geoff, we were planning all this with the hope that last night would be somehow explainable, and we would not have to do anything. But clearly, that is now not the case."  
  
"Again, your plan is what?" Werner repeated, not quite sure what to think. "You all know, I think, that we don't have all that much experience in this type of thing. I want to help Geoff as much as any of you, but…"  
  
Heinrich looked to Hermann before beginning his explanation. "Hermann and I have come up with a plan. We have been together since early morning, making arrangements." Heinrich fell silent, as an unexpected wave of emotion took him off-guard.  
  
Hermann came forward, put a hand to his friend's shoulder, and continued for him. "It is our intention to cause another explosion. This time large enough to destroy much of Geoff's cobbler shop." Hermann squeezed Heinrich's shoulder tightly. "And which will also, if we can pull it off what we have planned, do as much or more damage to Heinrich's store, as they share the same storefront."  
  
"You are willing to lose your livelihood in this, Heinrich?" Werner asked somewhat disbelievingly. "Even after rebuilding once already."  
  
"It is something I must do, Werner." Heinrich looked around the room at his companions. "I owe Geoff everything for that livelihood. It's been almost twenty-five years now that we've shared our combined storefront. But, what most of you don't know, is that if it wasn't for Geoff, I never would have been able to afford to purchase that space to start my business."  
  
Heinrich sat back down on the bench before he continued.  
  
"I remember the day, as if it were yesterday." Heinrich smiled. "Olga, eight-months pregnant with Viktor, and carrying Reuben on her hip. And me so cocksure that I could make a living as a store owner." He shook his head in dismay. "Ha, what a pompous young fool, I was. We both walked into the space that would become our store, and standing there was Geoff and the building's owner. Geoff was contemplating expanding his own space and was making a money offer to the owner. I strode up to them, brazenly interrupted, and offered my own monetary figure for the space, sure that I could sway the owner in my favor."  
  
Heinrich glanced up at his companions, with an embarrassed smirk. "My bid was not even close to what Geoff had offered. The owner just laughed, reached out, took Geoff by the hand, repeated clearly what Geoff had offered, and then gave him the space. Needless to say I was mortified. And Olga… Lord, there are so many reasons why I love that woman. She looked at me as if I was her knight in shining armor, gave me a kiss, and said, 'We'll find an even better place, Heinrich. Don't worry'."  
  
Heinrich laughed and shook his head. "Well, we made quite the impression on Geoff, I guess. He agreed to purchase the space, and then he allowed me to set up shop and pay him in installments until I could purchase the space outright. He said he couldn't see a young family trying so hard to succeed, and then fail." Heinrich glanced around again at his companions. "I owe him, and will do anything to help him, even if that means losing the livelihood he gave to me."  
  
"Ach," Hermann interjected. "All is not lost here, Heinrich. We already have a plan for you to continue with your livelihood."  
  
"Ah yes," Heinrich said as he stood and approached is childhood friend. "It is good to have friends, yes?" Heinrich patted Hermann on the shoulder and turned back to the others. "Hermann has graciously offered to give Olga and I space at the Haus Brau until we can rebuild." Heinrich turned back to Hermann and embraced him. "Thank you, my friend."  
  
"Ach," Hermann repeated, breaking the embrace with his longtime friend. "Enough of that, we have work to do."  
  
"Ja, of course," Heinrich agreed, but was reminded of something else entirely. "Oh. Oskar, Oskar," Heinrich said addressing each man in turn, "this whole move to Hermann's will interrupt some plans he and I've made with regards to you both. We will need to talk later, okay?"  
  
When both Oskars just accepted that statement silently, Werner's frustration, with not knowing the whole story, got the better of him and he offered loudly. "So if this craziness is to work, I need to understand some things. Maybe it is that I've missed something. But where is Geoff now? How is blowing up his shop going to 'kill' him? Where do we get the explosives? Has Helga been made aware? What is the plan?"  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry Werner," Heinrich answered. "You are right, we need to get back to business. First of all, Geoff is recuperating at Oskar's, in his storm cellar. Oskar was able to contact Helga. She, right now, knows that we are working on some kind of a plan. I'm going to ask Olga to go see her later, under the pretense of checking on Geoff, and have her give Helga the specifics of our plan. Hermann and I will be jury-rigging the shared water heater in the basement of both shops to explode. Geoff is supposed to be resting at home today. But I will confirm with anyone who asks that Geoff came into work late, saying that he was feeling better, and wanted to work on the finicky water heater, now that he had time. His idea will be to work late and sleep at the shop. Only tinkering with the water heater causes it to explode, and with a little help from Hermann, myself and some gasoline, the fire will spread quickly. It is to look as if the building burnt to the ground, and that not much of Geoff's body is left to be found."  
  
"Do you think the Gestapo will just accept, no body to be found?" Werner asked. "And how does Geoff manage to leave his apartment late in the day, get all the way to work, enter his shop, and be seen only by you Heinrich?"  
  
"We are only slightly ahead of you in this, Werner," Heinrich continued. "I know some people. People, who with a little monetary coaxing would will be willing enough to rob a newly dug gravesite for a body and also cover up their tracks. Olga will retrieve some of Geoff's clothes from Helga, so we can disguise that body. As to whether or not Geoff will be noticed coming to work… I think there are enough quiet times in both our shops when he could arrive seen only by me."  
  
"Ach," Werner accused. "You are all crazy!" When he saw his friend's startled reaction, he sighed and said quickly, "What else is new, huh? How can I help?"  
  
Heinrich smiled at his long time friend, "I think, Werner, we just need you to be available. Most of what needs to happen is Hermann's responsibility and mine, alone. Olga can cover for me at the store today, and Erika can fill in for Hermann."  
  
"Heinrich, Hermann," Oskar Schnitzer asked concerned. "Don't you think it's too obvious that you both are spending a good part of the day together? I know you've been friends since childhood, but this is not something that happens regularly. It could be construed by the wrong people as something out of the ordinary, and that's not good."  
  
"You make a valid point, Oskar," Oskar Freiling supported. "Our covert activities have to remain as close to our normal activities as possible."  
  
"You are both correct," Heinrich explained. "And I can't wait for the promised radios from Colonel Hogan, then the less we'll have to make up crazy excuses. But for today, Hermann and I have a very good excuse. You see, many people have seen us about town together recently," Heinrich smiled at both older Germans, "excluding you both."  
  
At the confused look on both Oskar's faces, the three younger men laughed out loud.  
  
Heinrich continued, "I'm sorry. This is all related to what I wanted to talk to you both about later. But, I guess now is as good a time as any, though. As I said, the movement of my store into Hermann's extra space will affect the plans we were making. But for today, we can still pretend to make plans. Hermann and I were going to throw you both a surprise 70th birthday party at the Haus Brau. It was to take place next week. We decided to have it just prior to your actual birthdays. Anyway, we've been planning it for weeks now. Many people were invited. Only now it looks that it will not come to be…"  
  
Heinrich hadn't expected to make either man cry, but he stood dumbfounded as both older German doctors' eyes filled with tears. "Happy Birthday," was all he could think to say.  
  
"Ach," Oskar Schnitzer responded first. "I, for one, think I've already gotten the best birthday present possible. You have all grown into men, I'm honored to call friends."  
  
Oskar Freiling smiled and continued Schnitzer's thought, "A better present couldn't be had, Oskar." Then he smirked, and unable to help himself said, "Although, I remember a few times when I wasn't so sure I'd ever see them turn into grown men!"  
  
"Ja. Ja," Schnitzer replied smiling, "remember the time…"  
  
"Now, that's enough," Heinrich interjected not wanting to be reminded again of his and his friends' foibles as youngsters. "You are not disappointed?" he asked feeling guilty, and not wanting to hurt the older men's' feelings.  
  
When both men shook their heads, silently, Heinrich continued, "Good, good. So we should get down to our normal business, as this meeting has already taken too much time. I will start. Hermann and I have talked to Tiger this morning. Hermann already had an appointment to pick up some of their 1938 Weisser Burgunder for your party. It seems that in answer to Colonel Hogan's question… Tiger has a problem with space. I guess as big as the winery is, they only have one cellar that they consider a safe haven. And even though a good size, she is worried about the POWs' anxiety and fears determining their actions. She says she has had incidents between those she has hidden before. Too many emotions breed trouble is how she put it. And she feels that any more than five is a danger to them all. She has six men now, and is very anxious to move them."  
  
"So," Werner asked. "What are we to do? Just pass this information along to Colonel Hogan?"  
  
"For now, I think that is all we can do," Heinrich answered. "I had toyed with the idea of Tiger transporting them to my store as now my involvement is openly known to her. Only with our plans for tonight, that makes that a complete impossibility. And since neither Louise nor her brother frequent my store that often, a change in routine would be noticed. Plus the fact that I already have to redirect Rolf's morning delivery tomorrow, it would just be too much all at once."  
  
Heinrich turned quickly to the veterinarian as he remembered a piece of tomorrow's puzzle, "Oh, Oskar. You can do as you did before, meet Rolf at the Hammelburg Road turnoff, yes?"  
  
"Of course, Heinrich," Oskar Schnitzer answered. "But let me say something. I do think we should just pass Tiger's information along. You're right, there is too much happening all at once tonight. But you all should know that Colonel Hogan did give me the names of his other contacts. Maybe they can be of help."  
  
"Who?" Hermann asked quickly. "Maybe we can get them too…"  
  
"Hold on," Doc Freiling interrupted. "I think we should step back here. It's important to make a good impression on these new contacts. We should set up a meeting. Do we even know if Colonel Hogan has told them of us?"  
  
"His note says that he has," Doc Schnitzer stated.  
  
"That's good to know. But Oskar is right," Heinrich offered. "Let us get through tonight, and we can make a better plan of action." _That is of course if we can get through tonight._ "Tiger's POWs are okay for now, at least. Louise didn't indicate that she was having problems, only that she would like to avoid problems. We need to concentrate on Geoff tonight. Let's just hope that Colonel Hogan will forgive us this lapse in focus from our main objective. Oskar, you will have to let Colonel Hogan know of our success or failure in this endeavor tomorrow morning. All right?"  
  
Schnitzer just nodded.  
  
When Schnitzer offered nothing more, Hermann said in frustration, "Well, even if we fail miserably tonight and end up dead. I still want to know who our new contacts would have been."  
  
"Oh," Schnitzer replied. "Colonel Hogan gave me four names. I only recognize two." Oskar reached into his pocket and opened the note he'd received from Colonel Hogan. "The names are Felix Unger, Jenny & Willy Adler, and Greta Koenig. I know a Jenny and Willy Adler. If they are who I think they are…. they are old acquaintances of Frieda's. But, I can't say I know them all that well."  
  
"Did Colonel Hogan tell you anything more about them?" Heinrich asked.  
  
"He mentions only that Felix Unger is the camp's laundry man. He is responsible for picking up and returning the German soldiers uniforms from the laundry facility located in the lot adjacent to the supply depot," Schnitzer reported. "He mentions nothing else."  
  
"Anyone else recognize the names?" Heinrich asked.  
  
Almost as one, the others answered, "Nein."  
  
"Then that means, we really should take our time, and not rush to contact these people," Heinrich stated. "You agree, yes?"  
  
Almost as one, again the others answered, only this time in the affirmative.  
  
"Okay, so it is time to break up this meeting," Heinrich stated. "With the Lord's good graces, we will all still be here tomorrow to continue our work."  
  
As the men began to leave, Werner interrupted their exit with an anxious, "Oh wait. With everything else that was happening, I almost forgot. Zillie has given me the names of the Gestapo Officers that could be Colonel Vogel's replacement." Werner reached into his pocket, retrieved the note, and then exasperated said, "I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's all right, Werner," Oskar Schnitzer offered as he took the note from Werner's hand. "I will just pass this note along." Oskar headed for the barn door, under the assumption that the meeting was still over.  
  
Hermann interrupted the veterinarian's egress by yanking the note from Oskar's hand. "You are not leaving without telling us who those Gestapo Officers are, are you?"  
  
"Oh," Schnitzer replied. "I guess not."  
  
Hermann began reading the note aloud, "So, we have a Major Sepp Muenich in Creglingen, and a Major Gustav Krueger in Gerolzhoten. Ha, would you believe that he's Colonel Vogel's brother-in-law!" Hermann turned quickly to Heinrich, and asked anxiously, "Isn't that where Viktor is living and working now?"  
  
"Ja," Heinrich offered, taken back that his youngest son was somehow now connected to this.  
  
"Let us cross Krueger off this list," Hermann suggested, trying to ease the surprise he saw in his friend's face. "Viktor doesn't need to become the next of Vogel's victims. There are enough others to choose from."  
  
"Ah, Hermann," Heinrich replied. "As much as I would truly not want to subject Viktor, his friends and neighbors to Colonel Vogel. This is not our decision. Who are the others listed?"  
  
"There's a Colonel Alphonse Schmidt in Obersinn, a Major Josef Krause in Aidhausen, and lastly a Colonel Gregor Feldcamp in Grafenrheinfeld," Hermann finished. "Zillie has also listed some information about other military encampments in the area as well."  
  
"Wonderful, Zilli has done well," Heinrich stated. And then, really trying to end this meeting once and for all, he continued, "All right, it is time to pass that information along too. We can trust Colonel Hogan to make the best choice available." Heinrich glanced at his friends, and tried to be re-assuring. "And if everything goes well tonight, we will be making condolence calls of Helga during the day tomorrow."  
  
Heinrich sighed, "But for now, we still have to much to do…"  
  
**Hammelburg, Germany,  
Luft Stalag 13, Compound,  
****Day Five, April 6, 1943****, 1215 Hours**  
  
Colonel Hogan took a seat on the bench outside barracks two contemplating an idea of how to get Klink off their backs, as well as taking any chance he could get, to rest his still achy muscles. He watched as the rest of the POWs broke from the noon roll. Most had dispersed about the compound, some found a mundane chore or two to complete. Others took up a game of volleyball even though the compound itself had not completely dried from last night's deluge and still others just loitered about in the sun. Most of the POWs still had no work to do as the camp was actually being run like a prison with Kommandant Klink on the war path and the Colonel himself, having put a lot of the operation on hold. Other than Doc Schnitzer's morning deliveries, there wasn't all that much going on. _Everyone is just bored_, thought Hogan. _And as much as Klink has been cracking down on us, there isn't anything for Klink to catch us doing. For the most part, no one is doing anything that isn't what a POW is supposed to do_.  
  
There was some amusement to be had out of the whole situation by watching Colonel Klink tear into his own men. He'd been running them ragged for days now. Every guard had been put on double shifts. And when they weren't on duty, he had them drilling. Klink now had three assemblies a day for his own men. He conducted a complete spit and polish inspection every time. _I'm actually starting to feel bad for them. If Klink keeps this up, we'll be able to walk right out of camp past many a sleeping guard. Although I have to admit that some of the guards have gotten a little nasty as a result of being overworked. I told my men to be careful, but surprisingly enough, all I've seen so far are squabbles between the guards themselves, with nothing as yet being directed at the POWs. Klink's really got to ease off soon or his own men are going to be the ones escaping.  
_  
Colonel Hogan finally saw Sergeant Shultz break away from their maniacal Kommandant, who was in the midst of making his rounds surveying the compound. The Kommandant had taken to being very involved in the daily running of the camp, much to the chagrin of his own men, as well as the POWs. He could now be found almost anywhere. Hogan saw Shultz sigh with relief as he started across the compound away from Klink. _Poor Shultz. Klink's got him crazy. I don't think he's had a minute's rest since this all began_. Hogan got up slowly from his spot on the bench wanting to intercept Shultz, but the big German had stopped to take in the volleyball game being played in the compound. Hogan had to continue in his direction. _Well I hope my idea works. Shultz will probably be more than happy to help. Finding old Iron Eagle a girlfriend will hopefully get him off all our backs. I really hope I can convince Shultz to do some legwork for me; it could relieve some of the pressure we're all feeling.  
_  
"Hey, Shultzie," Hogan said happily as he came up behind the Sergeant and patted him on the shoulder. "The Iron Eagle has got you all running ragged. You doin' okay? I think I can talk LeBeau into a piece of strudel for you later. That is, if you can ever get a free moment."  
  
"Oh, Colonel Hogan," Shultz sighed looking around the compound nervously. "Thank you, but I don't think I can. The Kommandant has now threatened to put any guards, who fraternize with the prisoners, on report. I can get in trouble by just talking to you."  
  
Colonel Hogan made his own survey of the compound before answering. He saw Klink come out from behind the delousing station. "Hey, Shultz, here he comes now. Act like you're reprimanding me for something. I really have to talk to you. I have an idea to get the Kommandant off everyone's back."  
  
"Really!" Shultz exclaimed and went into his most dangerous pose, rifle at the ready, pointed directly at Colonel Hogan. "How? I'm all ears," he continued still trying to look mean.  
  
"Well. It's like this…" Colonel Hogan began, but stopped shocked in mid sentence as machine gun fire erupted in the compound. Hogan had been so startled that he hadn't reacted. All he was able to do was watch dumbfounded as Shultz fell to the ground after taking a hit. Hogan was then immediately sorry that he hadn't reacted -- as a bullet from Shultz's gun -- tore through his left arm. The big affable German guard mustn't have had the safety on his gun and when he got hit, the jolt caused him to pull the trigger.  
  
Hogan staggered slightly backward as the bullet impacted, but luckily was able to maintain his balance. "We've got men down," he yelled slightly disorientated as he blearily took in the carnage at the volleyball net. Men were down everywhere, Germans and POWs alike. Hogan was trying hard not to clutch at his injured arm, as he knew there would surely be those that would require more medical attention. He would wait until the injuries were sorted out before getting treatment. As he slowly regained some of his composure, he tried to assess the rest of the compound, but never got the chance as a number of his men as well as a number of Germans began converging on his location.  
  
There was pandemonium while the injured were being sorted out. Hogan was relieved to see Wilson arrive on scene. The medic quickly took charge assessing the injured. Hogan could only watch gratefully as most of the men he had considered down, got up. His heart sank though, when he noticed that five men were not getting up. Three of his own men, as well as two of the Germans. Hogan quickly ordered all of his men in the area to back off, so the injured could be treated without everyone hovering. But Hogan himself couldn't tear his eyes off his own men. He wanted to check on each one of them personally, but was forced to abandon even that thought when he heard more gunfire come from just across the compound.  
  
Hogan's heart began pounding hard in his chest. He could hear Klink's panicked yelling of orders. He could even hear Kinch's voice hollering as well. Both seemingly trying to diffuse another bad situation. Hogan holding his injured arm tightly by his side, pushed with his good arm, through the crush of men standing around the volleyball net, only to see a large gathering of POWs near one of the guard towers. Those POWs were being held at bay by a number of camp guards, with Kinch and Klink in the forefront. No one looked injured, but as Hogan approached, he watched some of Klink's men, handcuff and force to the ground, two of the other German guards. _What the hell happened? Goddamn bastards! Could they be responsible for the shootings? And why would they shoot their own men? What in God's name would have caused that? It had to have been an accident. Or make that, it had better have been an accident. Because if it wasn't… I'll tear those Nazi bastards apart, limb-by-limb, myself.  
_  
Hogan tried desperately to control his own anger, pain, and fear, as he made his way quickly to join Kinch and Klink in front of the mob of POWs at the guard tower. It didn't take much for him to see that their anger and fear was building rapidly against the German contingent holding them at bay. _Cal__m d__own. You need to hold this place together. You need to get the men to settle down. You just can't let this situation get any more out of hand. You just don't need more bloodshed_. "Hold on!" Hogan yelled as loudly as he could, even as he saw that more of his men were joining the angry group of POWs. "Calm down. You men have to realize that whatever happened here wasn't directed at us specifically. They," Hogan continued indicating with his good arm the two handcuffed guards, "took down two of their own as well. So break it up before this situation gets any worse!"  
  
Hogan only saw his men's angry and frightened faces staring back at him. It was the same look of desperation that he had seen on all their faces when he first arrived at Stalag 13. He had hoped to never see that look again. "You heard me!" he hollered in the best command tone he could muster, hoping to snap them out of their fear. Hogan sighed with relief as he saw some of the men begin to focus their attention on him. "I want everyone not on triage in the barracks until we straighten this out!" he ordered. He turned quickly to his second in command, "Kinch, you're in charge here. Get the men into the barracks. And do it now!"  
  
"Yes sir, Colonel," Kinch replied immediately starting a search of the compound to round up the barracks commanders to help contain the POWs. He was very glad that the POWs had all become used to obeying their commanding officer at the drop of a hat. Their lives had always depended on it and the Colonel had never led them astray.  
  
"What did you say, Colonel Hogan?" Kommandant Klink asked completely taken aback as he came to stand directly in front of his Senior POW Officer. He hadn't yet had a chance to even contemplate that people could have been injured with all of the hullabaloo at the guard tower.  
  
"Well, Kommandant. Those goddamn bastards of yours," Hogan said as the anger and pain got the better of him, "shot five men, three of my men and two of your own guards. Sergeant Shultz went down right in front of me. I didn't even get the chance to find out the extent anyone's injuries," he sighed turning his gaze back to where the five men were still laying on the ground by the volleyball net. _At least someone is still attending to each of them. I just hope that means there will be some good news.  
_  
Klink chose to ignore Hogan's derogatory remarks when he noticed that the man's left arm was limp at his side and blood was covering his hand. He was also very relieved that Hogan had been able to diffuse what could have become a disastrous situation. Klink was impressed all over again that Hogan could control the POWs as easily as he had. But he also knew that that ability had been one of the only reasons that he had put up with Hogan's outlandish activities until recently.  
  
"Very well, Colonel," Klink retorted quickly, although almost immediately became extremely nervous as he realized that this whole situation might have been his fault. "Let's go check on the injured together." Klink ordered the two guards responsible for the fiasco confined to the cooler under heavy guard, as well as ordering the rest of his men back to their duty stations before he caught up with Colonel Hogan.  
  
The American Colonel hadn't waited for him before heading back across the compound to assess the injured. As the Kommandant came up behind his Senior POW Officer, he noticed that the man had put both hands in his pockets as he walked back to the triage area. _Trying to hide his injury? Why? Probably because he won't accept treatment until after his men are taken care of. I guess I won't say anything unless the man looks like he's going to fall flat on his face.  
_  
_I just hope, though, that none of these men are injured too seriously. I don't know how I will live with myself knowing that I might have been responsible. It was me that assigned those two men to punishment duty together. Did I push them and the others beyond their limits? This whole bloody mess started because a fight broke out between those two men in the guard tower and somehow their struggle caused the machine gun to fire a short random burst into the compound. I heard the whole argument begin, but I couldn't stop it in time. Now men could die. What am I going to do?  
_  
**Hammelburg****, Germany****,  
Doctor Freiling's Clinic,  
****Day Five, April 6, 1943****, 1230 Hours  
**  
Oskar Freiling was examining a patient when his wife Ursula came rushing into the exam room. "Oskar. There's an emergency at that POW camp. Multiple men shot, some critical, some not. Kommandant Klink called and asked that you come immediately!" Ursula's heart was pounding; Oskar had explained to her how Colonel Hogan and his men were being treated recently, but she could tell by the look on Oskar's face that even he had hoped it wouldn't get this bad.  
  
"You told him we would be there, yes?" Oskar said anxiously. "We will have to finish up some other time, Francesca. All right? I have an emergency," he told his patient even as he began gathering the medical supplies that he would need.  
  
After Francesca had left and the clinic door had been locked, Ursula asked, "What do you think happened at Stalag 13?"  
  
Oskar was silent for a moment, his frantic movements halted. "I do not know. I am afraid. I am afraid for the lives there. And that perhaps all of our hard work has been for naught. And today… of all days, for this to happen. We have so much planned for this evening. What if this is the end of it all, Ursula?"  
  
"Do not borrow trouble before it is here, Oskar. Colonel Hogan has proven himself many times. If it is possible, he will do so again. You will see. I believe that it will be okay," Ursula scolded.  
  
"Ja, ja. I have a lot of confidence in Colonel Hogan. But to even loose one person, one life, would be too much. Those men do not need to stay there. They only do so out of loyalty to Colonel Hogan, and to help us," Oskar replied continuing with his frantic packing. "What if Colonel Hogan is one of the injured or maybe dead? Where does that leave us, Ursula?"  
  
"Please, Oskar. I understand your concern," Ursula agreed, taking his face in her hands and kissing him on the forehead. "We all have our lives at stake in this. But we cannot beat a dead horse by ourselves. Let us go and assess the situation. If it is the end, then we will face it together."  
  
"Ah, Ursula," Oskar replied. "What would I do without your steady presence? You're right. Let us go. We will find a way to do all that we have to do. I just pray that we will be in time to save the injured."  
  
"So you do want me to come to be a nurse for you, Oskar?" Ursula asked unsure, as she'd never gone with her husband to Stalag 13. She knew that her husband had always tried to keep her from seeing that place up close.  
  
"Ja, I think you had better. If there are more than a few injured, you will be needed," Oskar replied.  
  
"What about Geoff?" Ursula asked. "He still needs care. Should we leave him alone?"  
  
"He is awake and stable. I have explained the situation to him. He knows he cannot be seen or heard. Go and tell him we will be leaving for a while. Bring him water and an extra blanket. He should be all right. There is really nothing else we can do," Oskar said.  
  
"Ja. I know. I will meet you at the car," Ursula replied.  
  
**Hammelburg, Germany,  
The Haus Brau Restaurant,  
Day Five, April 6, 1943 1300 Hours  
**  
Erika Strasse, the barmaid of the Haus Brau restaurant, and younger sister of owner Hermann Schlick, dropped steins of beer off at a table for three of her regular patrons, all workers from the Hammelburg Water Company. "Here you go, Gentlemen," she said with a bright flirtatious smile, knowing that even in wartime that would get her better tips. "Let me know, if you'd like anything else."  
  
A chorus of "Danke, Fraulein Erika" sent her on her way back toward the kitchen, but as she turned, Erika noticed, out of the corner of her eye, that someone had just occupied another table nearby.  
  
"Welcome," she said again with a bright smile before really seeing her new customer. Her heart skipped a beat though, as she recognized the young man. "Ah, Captain Dingle! I'd thought you'd abandoned us for fairer luncheon spots," Erika practically purred.  
  
Captain Konrad Dingle, Commanding Officer of the supply depot just outside town, grinned back at the lovely barmaid, "Nein, not likely, Fraulein Erika. Things at the depot have just been very busy the last few days. An inspection. So, you see, getting out to lunch was impossible. But the inspector has left, and now it's back to business as usual."  
  
"Oh, an inspection, you say?" Erika replied her interest peaked at the unexpected news. "The war must keep you busy." _Ach, Mein Gott! What a silly thing to say!_ Flustered and embarrassed by having said something so inane, she continued with her job, by quickly clearing the Captain's table of the remains left by its previous occupants.  
  
"Ja, busy indeed," the Captain replied with a smile, never once even contemplating that what she had said was anything other than intellectual conversation. "Only this time, it was just a routine inspection. Although Major Trask, from the regional office, never makes it just a simple inspection," Dingle replied.  
  
Glad that Dingle did not seem to notice her lapse in sanity, she offered, "Well Captain, I'm just glad that it wasn't another fraulein barmaid that stole you away from the Haus Brau." Erika smiled, and her eyes sparkled at the young Captain.  
  
"Nein, Fraulein! Never," Dingle replied, with his heart pumping just a little too hard, as he had come to enjoy his regular visits to the Haus Brau. Erika had always been a pleasurable diversion to his daily routine. _A most pleasurable diversion... indeed._  
  
"Wonderful," Erika assured with a quiet and what she hoped was a seductive smile. "So can I get you a beer, Herr Captain?"  
  
"Ja, Fraulein Erika. Danke, but please call me Konrad," Dingle replied with a smile of his own, to match hers.  
  
"Most certainly, Konrad," Erika replied, and then almost sickened by her behavior, hurried back to the bar where her brother was stocking the shelves for the day. She grabbed his arm and whispered, "Hermann, he is here! I need to speak with you!"  
  
Hermann, catching on quickly that he sister was anxious, looked around the room quickly to make sure of whom his sister was talking. He was glad that Captain Dingle had once again graced his restaurant. _At least, something has gone right today. _"Oh, I see," Hermann offered, and followed his sister through the kitchen to the far back corner of the restaurant.  
_  
_Once they were safely ensconced in the back storeroom, Erika hissed at her brother, "Hermann do you really want me to do this?"  
  
"You must, Erika. Colonel Hogan really needs those automobile supplies, and it would be very helpful in the future if we had access to the depot," Hermann explained, and then asked nervously, "Can you do it?"  
  
Erika sighed and ran her fingers back through her hair apprehensively, "I think so. I'm nervous, though. I don't know how far I can go with this. Flirting I can do. As a barmaid, it is part of the job. More than that… I just don't know Hermann. It's been a long time… and he can't be much older than my own Dietrich!"  
  
"Mein Gott, Erika!" Hermann took hold of his sister's shoulders. "I'm not asking you to do more than flirt. I only suggested that you ask discreet questions of him while you flirt."  
  
**_Just then…  
_**  
Quickly, and almost too quickly for Erika's taste, a sly smirk took over her brother's face. "Although, I've seen the way he looks at you, Erika," Hermann teased. "If more is something you want…"  
  
He never got to finish that statement though, as Erika's hand came up quickly, and painfully, to wipe the sly smirk from his face. "Don't you ever talk like that to me!"  
  
Hermann grabbed her hand and apologized, "I'm sorry, but as you said, it's been a long time. Your Stefan has been gone for almost eight years now." He squeezed her hand tightly in his fist, and continued with, "You should, I think, take young Captain Dingle's attention, as a compliment. Whether you realize it or not, you still look as you did, fifteen years ago."  
  
"Ach," Erika rebuked. "Mind your own business."  
  
"Fine," Hermann replied. "Then you will continue as you have? We really just need information at this point." But then, he smirked again. "Although, I was a young man once myself, Erika. Be careful how far you tease, or one day, our young Dingle just might have to go home and change his underwear before going back to work."  
  
Erika glared angrily at her older brother, and left him where he stood, knowing that she needed to get back with Captain Dingle's beer before too much time went by. _As much as I love my brother, he can be such a patience tester. But, I've agreed to this and I will do my part. I just don't have to like it. It is one thing to flirt as a barmaid. It is another thing entirely to lead the young man on for nefarious purposes. I only hope that I can get the information we need… with as little coercion on my part, as possible. _  
  
Erika returned to where Captain Dingle sat, carrying a single stein of beer. But as she looked into the Captain's eyes – and most especially now just after Hermann's instigation – she saw something more in them than she ever had before. Erika got flustered as she tried to place the stein on the table in front of the Captain. She fumbled and dropped the stein of beer, which ended up in the young German's lap.  
  
Hermann entered the bar from the kitchen, just in time to see Captain Dingle leap from his seat and topple the chair he'd been sitting in. He couldn't help but laugh, as Erika the mother that she was, knelt down in front of the young man and began a frantic wiping of the Captain's uniform jacket and pants to remove the excess liquid. _Ha, not quite what I intended Erika, but I think you may have achieved the same result.  
_  
Herman chose to step in and rescue his sister, as she had yet to see the look on the Captain's face. The young man was a study in utter desire, as the attention she was offering, was a little more than he could cope with. _Ah, to be young again!  
_  
"My apologies, Herr Captain," Hermann said as he reached the couple and took hold of his sister's shoulders and pulled her up from her knees. Giving her a gentle shove in the direction of the kitchen, he reprimanded, "What a mess, Erika. Go get the mop to clean the floor."  
  
As Erika wandered back toward the kitchen, Herman again apologized to the Luftwaffe Officer. "I'm so very sorry for this Captain. Please allow me to pay for your uniform to be cleaned."  
  
"Nein, Herr Schlick," Dingle replied. "It was an accident. No harm done. I'll just go home and get changed."  
  
"Then please," Heinrich offered. "Allow me to offer you a free meal and all the beer you can drink on your next visit. Ja? It's it the least I can do."  
  
"Danke, Herr Schlick," Dingle answered. "I will most certainly take you up on that offer."  
  
"Good. Good," Herman replied. "Let me show you to the door then." Herman followed the officer to the front of the Haus Brau, helped him on with his overcoat, and sighed as the door closed behind him.  
  
Erika came up behind him in a panic, and whispered, "Oh, Hermann. I made a mess of things. What if I've scared him away?"  
  
"Don't worry, Erika. I have offered him free food and beer. He will be back," Hermann assured. _Although Erika, I don't think it's the beer that is going to bring him back. Because, if I remember anything from my youth… the look on his face tells me that it is you he'll be back to see. _Only out loud all he said was, "It will be fine, I know it," for he really didn't need another reprimand from his sister. Hermann rubbed his cheek absentmindedly and returned to his place behind the bar, leaving his sister with cleanup duty.  
  
**_Finally, after the excitement was over and the lunch rush ended…_**  
  
Erika sat and tried to enjoy her own lunch, especially after the embarrassing encounter with Captain Dingle. She took the opportunity to straighten and stretch her tired back, as she knew, now would come the long slow glide into the evening hours.  
  
"Erika," Hermann said coming from behind the bar after he'd finally got it setup for the evening. "I am going shortly. Heinrich and I will be occupied most of the night. The party is close and there is much to be done still."  
  
Erika knew that Hermann and Heinrich had things to prepare, faced as they were with a dangerous night ahead. But she smiled and nodded, playing along for the few patrons that still lingered. "Ja, have fun. This will be such a wonderful surprise for them both. I bet no one has given either of them a birthday party in years!"  
  
"I wouldn't take that bet," Hermann replied, removing his apron. "You will be able to handle tonight alone?"  
  
"I should be able to," Erika replied. "It is a Tuesday, and business is usually slower on Tuesdays."  
  
"Good, then I will see you at home this evening. Good luck," Hermann said giving his sister a hug.  
  
"You too," she whispered in his ear while he held her close. "Be safe. I hope that you and the others can do what you need to, to take care of Geoff."  
  
"We really have little choice, we must succeed," he whispered back. "Or it will be the end."  
  
Erika watched her brother leave, and though tears were threatening, she could only smile. Her older brother had always been there for her. And even though he teased her un-mercilessly, she knew he always cared, as attested to the fact that she was sharing his apartment above the Haus Brau. Hermann had asked her to move in after her husband Stefan had died, and her son Dietrich had taken his own path in life, by joining the Waffen SS.  
  
Erika could no longer keep the tears at bay, and quickly escaped to the back storeroom unable to fathom how much her life had changed. She only ever wanted to remember the happy days just after getting married to Stefan and giving birth to their son Dietrich. _Life was so much simpler._ Her life was full of love, hope and joy then. But today, with no husband – and no son to speak of – it was only full of hate, fear and loneliness.  
  
Her tears flowed uncontrolled until she heard a patron calling for another beer. She wiped her face, plastered a smile there, and went back to work, for it was all she could do…  
  
**Munich, Germany,  
SS Headquarters, Office of the late General Stefan Geist,  
Day Five, April 6, 1943 1430 Hours  
**  
General Preffrieger rose to his full height and stretched. He hadn't moved in several hours, having been fully engrossed in the case file spread open before him. _It had been … interesting reading._ The file containing the investigation into this local resistance cell was incomplete at best, but Major Eckold had over several months traced it out to the deaths of several of its suspected members in and around the Munich area, specifically in Rohrmoos and Ismanning. The prisoner Klein had been the one and only remaining lead in the case, and he had been executed before any information had been gained from him. _Incompetents_!  
  
There had even been no trace found of the Ohms family after Eckold's execution of suspected resistance members Edgar Ohms and Dieter Wirth in Rohrmoos, only that their car had been found abandoned days later in Dachau. The rest of the Ohms family had apparently vanished without a trace. So with the deaths of its local members, it did appear that this local resistance cell was now obsolete. But the General knew that no resistance cell ever existed alone. _They are always connected like the silvery strands of silk in a spider's web, each bolstering the confidence of the next._ Preffrieger snorted in disgust at the thought of so many traitors to the Fatherland that he'd sworn to defend. Even so, he knew what his job was. _I will trace each and every strand of this web until I find the spider at its core. And when I do, I will obliterate it._  
  
Preffrieger allowed his attention to move to the papers in the upper right corner of the desk. These he had found in General Geist's office. Interestingly enough, General Geist himself had added several pages of notes to the search of the resistance cell in the area. He had apparently been very interested in the investigation and according to Captain Schunck had demanded daily updates from Major Eckold about his progress. While it was not odd that the General wanted to be kept up to date on the investigation of a resistance cell… it was odd that he was so committed to the investigation.  
  
Still, even after reading files for most of the day Preffrieger still could not say with any certainty exactly what had happened._ Eckold had certainly been onto something big. The resistance cell he uncovered, even though small, appeared to be a well organized one. Yet, not one trace of a remaining member or a contact to another cell is visible. That in and of itself is … odd. And if neither Hoztein nor Eckold murdered Klein, then Bruer had. But, to what benefit? Would Klein have fingered Bruer of conspiracy or even as a member of the resistance cell that Eckold had spent the last several months investigating? Hmm. Had Bruer 'inadvertently' held back the investigation?  
_  
Preffrieger rifled back through the file, but could find no mention of Major Bruer. The only officer consistently mentioned other than Eckold had been General Geist, although Major Bruer had been General Geist's private aide.  
  
_Hmm. This just gets odder as I delve deeper into it. I think I need to expand my investigation.  
_  
Preffrieger quickly closed up the file on the Munich resistance cell, and dropped it to the office floor in case he wanted to refer to it again. Then he snagged his empty coffee mug and left the office to demand the office records and reports written by Major Karl Bruer and General Stefan Geist for the past six months.  
  
It was going to be another long night, and an even longer week ahead.  
  
**Hammelburg, Germany,  
Luft Stalag 13, Infirmary,  
Day Five, April 6, 1943, 1505 Hours  
**  
Kommandant Klink was standing just inside the door to the infirmary watching the volunteers, German and POW alike, as they worked at making the injured comfortable. There had been six men injured in the horrible melee that occurred almost three hours before. Including two of his own men, a Corporal Armin Zweig and Sergeant Shultz. The other four were POWs. Corporal Philip Belvedere, an Englander. Sergeant Peter Murdock, an Australian. And two Americans… a Corporal Douglas Engorn and Colonel Hogan. Four of the men had only incurred minor injuries. The other two men, Armin Zweig and Philip Belvedere had been injured seriously enough that Oskar Freiling, Hammelburg's only physician with a private practice, had been contacted for his help.  
  
The Kommandant was relieved when the doctor had readily agreed to come. He had arrived quickly with his wife in tow as a nurse. The doctor now had both men in surgery in a little room, off to one side of the camp's small infirmary. The doctor had been adamant that only he, his wife, the camp's medic and a person who could translate for the medic be allowed into that room. Klink had assigned Corporal Karl Langenscheidt to the doctor so he could translate for Sergeant Wilson. He was the only one in camp, besides the Kommandant and Sergeant Shultz, who spoke English well enough to translate.  
  
Klink was now glad to see that at least three of the four men in the main infirmary appeared to be resting comfortably. The fourth man, Colonel Hogan, had not moved from his sitting position facing the closed door on the other side of the infirmary. Hogan hadn't made any eye contact with the Kommandant since Klink had told one of Hogan's men that the Colonel had been injured -- almost two hours ago. Klink had only said something when it began to look as if the American Colonel was not going to admit to it on his own.  
  
Klink had seen the anger in Hogan's eyes flare explosively when the Colonel realized that Klink was the one who turned him in. The Kommandant had gotten very nervous as he watched Hogan's reaction. Klink knew that the American Colonel would be angry about the whole situation -- and certainly had the right to be. It was just that Klink had never seen so fiery a look in the American's eyes before. It was a look that made him even surer that someday he would pay dearly to this man for their incarceration. Klink knew in his heart that it was a price he would have to pay, but he also knew that the only way he was going to keep the POWs safe was to have Colonel Hogan here. So he knew that it was a price he would willingly pay when the time came. But for right now -- he was just glad that he hadn't had to confront the man behind those eyes for the last couple hours.  
  
_I really don't know what to do to relieve the anger and tension. I'm just glad that for now things have settled down. The prisoners are confined to the barracks on Hogan's order. I guess I should feel concerned that they are not there on my order. But at this point, it's just probably safer that I don't force the issue. My men are still on double duty and haven't reported any problems from the POWs. Hogan's man Kinchloe requested permission to see Hogan just a short time ago and even that seemed only to offer a report on the status in camp as well as getting a status report on the injured POWs.  
  
Hopefully that means the threat of Hogan's men retaliating to this awful tragedy is over. It probably would have already happened, if it were going to. Especially with the situation being as volatile as it was earlier. I suppose though if that young man, Corporal Belvedere, dies -- that in itself could begin another tragic series of events, especially if the look I saw in Hogan's eyes earlier was any indication of the anger the POWs are feeling. I just hope that Hogan realizes that the whole situation was an accident. If not, I'm just not sure of what to expect next.  
  
Although, I have to remember that I do have the upper hand here. I could crack down even harder, I suppose. But that's what caused this whole fiasco in the first place. We'd probably just end up with even more injured or dead. That's just not how it's supposed to work. These men are the enemy, but they are still my responsibility to keep safe until the war is over. I need to find a way to make sure that happens. And I know that I need Hogan here for that to even have a chance of happening.  
  
Of course, Hogan truly has the right to make a protest to the protecting powers. He could easily make it very difficult for me. I really need to keep him fro__m d__oing that. I can't allow word of this incident to get out of camp. If __Berlin__ finds out, I could easily end up being transferred or maybe even being dead. Not that there is a difference between the two. Should I be honest and admit to Hogan that it was my fault. Maybe put forth a token of good faith -- transferring those two guards out of camp -- maybe even lessening the new restrictions -- or removing them altogether. I can certainly put those things into motion right now. So when Hogan and I have the inevitable confrontation over this -- those things will already be in place, and maybe since Hogan has been very accommodating recently, we can work out some kind of deal?  
  
Or maybe I should just get packed for the Russian Front? Or just plan my funeral?  
_  
Klink turned toward the door of the infirmary when he heard Sergeant Matthias Duerr enter the infirmary with a loud and tense, "Kommandant Klink!" having spewed forth from his lips.  
  
"What is it Sergeant?" Klink replied quickly, as his heart began pounding. He just didn't need another emergency.  
  
After Duerr made his way hastily to where the Kommandant was standing, he stopped, looked around, and thought better of voicing his message out loud. He leaned closely into the Kommandant and whispered, "General Burkhaulter just phoned sir. He wanted you to know that he will be here tomorrow to make an inspection of Stalag 13, and then is planning to meet with Gestapo Colonel Vogel as well."  
  
"Tomorrow!? Here!?" Klink asked in a panic of no one in particular. _He can't be coming here. There's just not enough time to make things right.  
_  
"Ja, Herr Kommandant," Duerr replied just in case the question was directed at him.  
  
Klink shook his head. _Funeral planning may indeed be the order of the day._ The German Colonel left the infirmary immediately, although not before asking one of his men to have Doctor Freiling escorted to his office after the surgery. Regardless of this present emergency, he did want get a report from the doctor in person as to the medical status of the two men. But with the General coming the next day, he decided to cut the paperwork to transfer those two soldiers out of camp, immediately. He also wanted to get Sergeant Matthias Duerr to take over for Shultz and have him help restore the camp back to its original level of security and remove many of the restrictions that had been imposed in the last few days. All the while hoping it would be enough to restore some semblance of normality to his POW camp.  
  
_Normalcy ha! My life may still be over, even with all the restrictions being lifted. Because if I can't get Hogan to agree to a deal, or even worse… if that boy dies… there will be no way I can cover for the disastrous events that took place today.  
  
I will be as good as dead, and deservedly so.  
_  
**Hammelburg, Germany,  
Luft Stalag 13, Infirmary,  
Day Five, April 6, 1943, 1510 Hours  
  
**Colonel Hogan's attention had been glued to the door of the makeshift operating room where Doc Freiling was still working on one of his men as well as one of Klink's. Hogan had sat for the past couple hours trying to control his anger as well as the pain from the gunshot wound in his arm. But he actually couldn't tell what pained him more, his arm -- or his chest. That nasty clamp had taken hold of his heart again. The one he had hoped he had gotten rid of for good, just last month, after the pneumonia outbreak had resolved itself. _Just face it Hogan. It ain't never gonna go away. And it's gonna sneak up and grab hold, when you least expect it.  
  
Yeah. Yeah. I know. I just can't let it get the best of me anymore.  
  
Easy for you to say.  
_  
Hogan turned quickly toward the entrance to the infirmary when he heard Kommandant Klink raised voice, although he didn't actually know what the Kommandant was talking about. He hadn't been able to look the man in the eye since this whole thing began. Hogan's anger, at himself, had reached overwhelming proportions during the past few hours. He knew that if he let his anger get the best of him now, he could easily take revenge on Klink and any other Nazi bastard that got in his way. But he also knew he had to calm down before confronting Klink face to face. It was just eating at his gut, that he had let Klink bully him as far as he did. And because of that Hogan knew that he could only blame himself for the injuries to his men.  
  
_Not that Klink doesn't deserve most of the blame for this whole bloody thing, but I just can't take it out on Klink. I need him and this camp. If this operation is ever going to work, I need to control everything that is going on in this camp. And Klink, as much as he's a pompous ass, he's the only pompous ass I know -- for sure -- that I can manipulate. But right now, at this very moment, I'm just not sure how to confront him. I need to be able to balance very carefully, 'the anger of the Senior POW Officer' with 'the needs of the spy now calling himself Papa Bear'.  
  
But, I also have to keep a lid on the anger and fear of my own men. And that may prove to be the hardest part. I can't let it go back to the way it was when I first got here. I just can't. Right now, the men are paying attention to my orders. But will it last? What if Belvedere dies? My heart wants me to let the men wreak havoc on the Nazi bastards, but I know I can't do that. How am I going to explain that to them? How am I going to explain away the death of an 18-year-old kid? How can I allow those bastards to get away with murdering an innocent young kid, without having it appear that they've gotten away with it? I may have to figure out a way though if I'm to keep this operation running. It's just that that poor kid doesn't deserve to die in anonymity.  
  
That's enough Hogan. He's not dead yet.  
  
C'mon kid, you can make it._  
  
**_To be continued…  
_**  
_Thanks for Reading  
Patti and Marg_  
  
**Author's Note: The Odd Couple?  
  
Little-known facts about Stalag 13's laundryman.  
**  
_"On November 13th, 1942, Felix Unger was asked to remove himself from his place of residence. That request came from his wife. Deep down he knew she was right. But he also knew that someday he would return to her. With nowhere else to go, he appeared at the home of his childhood friend, Oskar Madison. Sometime earlier, Madison's wife had thrown him out, requesting that he never return. Can two divorced men share an flat in Hammelburg, Germany, during WWII, without driving each other crazy?"_  
  
**Look for answers to this question in an upcoming chapter of Confidence Game… or maybe not…  
**_  
Sorry we just couldn't resist using Felix Unger as a character name in this chapter of Confidence Game. It came about accidentally, as Patti and I went through a list of German first names, and then a list of German surnames to crosswalk some new character names, and lo and behold Felix Unger the laundry guy was born.  
  
Quite appropriate, we thought!  
  
The authors would like to thank Jack Lemmon, Walter Matthau, Tony Randall and Jack Klugman for portraying one of the most enduring and endearing screen duos in American stage, film and television history. ___


End file.
